Allen Levellier
by caicaivilu13
Summary: "Vas a cuidar de este niño, Malcom. Y no te permitiré quejas". Malcom C. Levellier no estaba feliz, a sus 46 años su vida de soltería era dedicada sólo a la iglesia y a la orden negra, para combatir contra el Conde del Milenio y sus akumas. No obstante, su madre, no permitiría una negación en esta labor de crianza. Historia larga. Yullen más adelante.
1. El comienzo

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

"Vas a cuidar de este niño, Malcom. Y no te permitiré quejas".

Malcom C. Levellier no estaba feliz, a sus 46 años su vida de soltería era dedicada sólo a la iglesia y a la orden negra, para combatir contra el Conde del Milenio y sus akumas. No obstante, su madre, no permitiría una negación en esta labor de crianza.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué me estas delegando la cosa? No soy hombre de familia, mi dedicación es solo para servir a Dios y a la iglesia, luchando contra los enemigos de…".

"Ese es el punto Malcom. No tienes otras prioridades en la vida, no tienes descendientes para los Levellier, has rechazado a todas las candidatas que te hemos presentado tus primas y yo misma. Has encerrado a tu propia hermana en la orden oscura, para que cumpla con su deber como debe de ser de un Levellier, luego que intentó escapar con su amante cuando joven. Pero eso significa que no hay herederos directos de nuestra familia. El apellido se termina contigo, hijo, y no voy a permitirlo. ¡No voy a permitirte la desfachatez de terminar el apellido de nuestra familia! Es por eso que he decidido que, si no vas a tener hijos, ya que tomaste votos de celibato para consagrarte a tu trabajo, tendrás que criar a uno adoptado".

Malcom no podía ir contra ninguno de los argumentos de su madre, por el honor de ser un miembro de la prestigiosa familia Levellier era su deber dar un heredero. Cosa que en la actualidad era imposible; tan ortodoxa era la familia en cuanto a los sacramentos, que para tener hijos legítimos, se debía consagrar el matrimonio entre hombre y mujer, y su hermana y él mismo, línea directa de la rama familiar, estaban imposibilitados; la primera por dedicarse las veinticuatro horas a custodiar las inocencias recolectadas por los exorcistas y el segundo por un voto de celibato, hecho a los dieciséis.

Esto debía tomarse como un designio de Dios altísimo. Una oportunidad de congraciarse aun más con el señor, criando a un niño huérfano dentro de un hogar bien instruido y constituido, o al menos así lo quería ver Malcom.

"Bien madre, acepto esta obligación".

###

Tres días después, Malcom Levellier se encuentra con un bulto entre sus brazos. Mirando a un par de ojos grises y una boca balbuceante.

"Este, querido, es Allen…. Allen Levellier".

El bebé era hermoso, su cabello castaño claro, su piel pálida y sus impresionantes ojos daban una imagen de angelito adorable.

Sin embargo, Malcom no estaba feliz. Tendría que criar a este infante para complacer a su madre. Dios realmente le daba una carga pesada que realizar.

"No puedes dejarlo solo, buscaras lo mejor para su educación y su bien personal, no vas a encargárselo a otra persona…".

"Madre, espero que no esté insinuando que también tendré que encargarme de su higiene personal hasta que sea mayor…".

"¡Por supuesto!, tu eres ahora el padre de la criatura y por lo tanto, el encargado de satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Es hora de que te conviertas en un padre responsable, Malcom". Lady Ellisabet Levellier se voltio hacia el escritorio de la oficina, mueve unos cuantas papeles de encima y toma cuatro carpetas de diferentes colores. "Estos son los antecedentes de Allen, en la carpeta azul están sus registros médicos, incluyendo la acta de nacimiento, en la verde están los de registro social y el orfanato en el que estuvo por doce semanas, en el amarillo los antecedentes que pude encontrar de la madre, por si son necesarios en el futuro, y en la blanca su compatibilidad con la inocencia, que debo destacar, es nula actualmente con las que están hasta el día de hoy en poder de la orden oscura. Supongo que son todos los datos necesarios para ti. Para el primer mes, no te preocupes, que vas a tener asistencia de una criada de la casa de tu prima, lady Melissandre, para que te enseñe los cuidados básicos del niño. También te daré una madre de cría, pero solo cuando tengas trabajo de campo o viajes largos, en los cuales no podrás llevar al niño. También tendrá que…"

Mientras su madre hablaba, Malcom veía su futuro cada vez más oscuro.

###

Su primera experiencia con la muda, o cambio de pañal, fue... todo un acontecimiento.

Se encontraba sólo en la oficina, redactando uno de los informes de avance de captura de inocencia, cuando su carga comienza a gimotear quedito. Había estado durmiendo tranquilamente toda la tarde desde que su madre le había dejado los documentos y lo enceres necesarios del bebé, pero ahora que estaba despierto, hacía ruidos molestos. Malcom se levanta de su cómodo sillón de trabajo, para ver que podría estar necesitando el niño, cuando el pequeño eleva el volumen de su incomodidad, llorando a todo pulmón.

Malcom Levellier se encontraba frente a una difícil cuestión, por demás estresante; no sabía que pasaba con el chiquillo. Intentó con la leche, que estaba preparada a un lado del bolso color celeste pálido, lleno de pañales y ropita de bebé.

Se la puso en los labios del infante, pero este la aparto de un solo manotazo berreando su disgusto ante la leche fría del biberón. Intentó sostenerlo y moverlo para que se calmara, tomándolo de las axilas hacia arriba. El pequeño se retorcía contra el agarre doloroso, enrojeciendo la dulce carita.

"Vamos, Malcom C. Levellier; cabeza de la familia Levellier; encargado elite de la orden oscura, bajo los designios de la única Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana, embestida en el cuerpo del Papa, con sede en el Vaticano. Esta labor, realizada por gentuzas durante milenios, puedes realizarla sin problemas ni complicaciones mayores, cuidar de un crio no debería complicarme…"

Malcom C. Levellier se demoró alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos para identificar el punto de discordia: un pañal sucio.

El adulto, capacitado para comandar grupos de exorcistas, científicos, buscadores y de maces de la organización de la orden oscura, se veía limitado y al borde del pánico por su pequeño bebé y su sucio y maloliente pañal.

###

Cuando llegó la criada que le había prestado su prima, una hora después, la oficina era un desastre. Polvo blanco regado por la cara alfombra burdeos. Una cantidad de papel húmedo amontonado en el basurero, como un gran bollo, rodeado de papel higiénico en varias pelotas. La mesa de la oficina parecía un campo de guerra entre los pañales y los papeles. Todo esto, más la imagen de un bebé durmiendo en su canasta en el medio de la sala, chupándose el dedo; mientras que Malcom estaba sentado desordenadamente en el suelo, recostado en su escritorio, con un rostro cansado; su traje, otrora impecablemente negro, tenía blanco en el pecho y en los pantalones por el polvo de bebé.

"Señor Levellier, soy Suki. Soy la criada que viene a ayudarle con el niño". Dijo nerviosa la joven mientras saludaba con una reverencia, en tanto que el hombre frente a ella solo la miraba

Malcom quería ir a dormir.

###

Luego de dos meses a cargo del bebé; Malcom presentaba ojeras moradas bajo los ojos; arrugas de cansancio sobre su frente y en las líneas alrededor de los labios. Su trabajo de papeleo se había amontonado; le habían regañado los altos mandos por no asistir a una reunión de rutina sin avisar, por motivos tan simples como quedarse dormido; su ropa se encontraba siempre con manchas subversivas con orígenes variados, como papilla de verduras o de pollo con arroz, o babas de bebé por sobre el hombro, de cuando tenía que quitarle los eructos. No obstante, ya era un practicante aceptable en el cambio de pañal y la muda de ropa, aunque el pequeño demonio se negaba a dejarse vestir correctamente al no parar de moverse.

En el comando central ya era rutinario ver al temido Malcom Levellier con el pequeño Allen. Sin embargo, no se equivoquen al pensar que se había puesto más blando. Por el contrario, su humor era cada vez peor y toleraba menos los errores y la indisciplina. Algunas trabajadoras cercanas les daba pena el bebé, porque a raíz de todas las incomodidades que le estaba haciendo pasar al hombre mayor, lo trataba como un objeto detestable. Solo se encargaba de las necesidades del infante, con un trato obligado.

El niño pasaba sólo y apartado la mayor parte del tiempo, relegado a una esquina de la oficina o de una habitación de Mainor Levellier.

###

Habían pasado ocho años desde la integración del joven Allen a la familia Levellier. Era un muchachito gentil, de buenos modales que gustaba de los dulces, única relación afín con su padre adoptivo; le gustaban las flores y el jardín de la mansión, aunque normalmente se le prohibía salir; le gustaban los libros de todo tipo aunque su lectura aun no era rápida y fluida debido a su edad, pero en una casa tan grande, donde se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo sólo, los libros eran su mejor compañía.

Su habitación era sobria, con colores opacos; siempre que se acostaba en su cama, sentía que las pesadillas lo iban acosar en la oscuridad. No temía a los monstruos de debajo de la cama o el que vive en el armario, porque no había nada más temible que su padre.

Con respecto al resto de la familia, no se llevaba bien. En las reuniones familiares, sus primos lo molestaban por ser huérfano y adoptado, cuando los adultos no veían; sus tíos lo trataban fríamente, por ser el heredero de los Levellier aun que no tuviese consanguineidad, quitándole posibilidades a sus hijos legítimos para alcanzar la jefatura de la familia.

Y su padre no ayudaba mucho en la relación familiar. Cuando por primera vez se quejó Allen con su padre, al entender las agresiones de las que era víctima, su padre le castigó por decir mentiras. Un miembro de la familia jamás tendría un trato semejante con un pariente.

Desde entonces, cada vez que ocurría un incidente, prefería callarlo y mostrar una actitud madura frente a sus adversarios, ganando no solo miradas de enfado de sus agresores por no poder herirlo, sino que miradas veladas de aprobación de su padre, así como menos reprimendas por sus errores.

En una ocasión, uno de sus primos lo había aventado duro contra una jardinera de cemento en el jardín, donde se rompió el labio y la frente; su padre preguntó sobre eso, al verlo ser atendido por una criada; infló el pecho y respondió con voz suave, que jugando con sus primos, dio mal pie y se estrelló contra la jardinera; pidió perdón a su padre por mostrar tan mal comportamiento y que trataría de que conductas parecidas no se volviesen a repetir. Su abuela, que había visto todo lo ocurrido, apaciguó a Malcom argumentando que era un niño y se trataba de un accidente menor. Desde entonces, su abuela lady Ellisabet, lo hacía acompañarla en las reuniones familiares, cuidando que nadie tratara mal a su nieto.

Allen la recordaba, sentado en la butaca de la capilla familiar, mirando hacia el exterior por una ventana, con tristeza y un profundo dolor. Su abuela. Su querida y estricta abuela, quien no solo le había dado la oportunidad de no ser criado en un orfanato, sino que también alegraba sus tardes solitarias, donde le contaba la historia familiar para que fuese un buen Levellier algún día; le enseñaba todas las técnicas de manipulación sutil de la mujer y del hombre, para que nunca fuese un pusilánime que se dejaba engañar por tales artes; le contaba de política y de bailes sociales, de los chismes de la familia y los secretos de la iglesia. La amó aun más cuando decidió quedarse a vivir con su hijo Malcom para cuidar de su nieto y peleo contra todos los que se opusieron a eso,

Incluyendo el mismo Malcom. Desde entonces lo arropaba al dormir por la noche, le contaba cuentos y canciones. Quien le acompañó en su primera clase de montar porque tenía miedo. Quien se despidió de él al salir para el hospital de la ciudad.

Su querida abuela que yacía dentro de un ataúd de caoba rojiza, frente al altar de la capilla de la mansión.

####

Era una tarde con un cielo despejado; el funeral ya se había realizado y la familia Levellier se retiraba del cementerio familiar, dejando el cadáver de la matriarca de la familia en el sepulcro de la rama directa de Levellier. Malcom estaba despidiendo a los congregados en la entrada del cementerio, viéndose estoico e imponente en su sempiterno traje negro, impecable de pies a cabeza.

Su madre había sido una constante en su vida. Lady Levellier era una dama de la alta sociedad, fervorosa creyente, severa y tradicional, que en su infancia había sido la instigadora de su propia fe y de sus obligaciones con la iglesia y la humanidad. Su padre, un hombre fío e inflexible, vivía para su trabajo en la orden negra y los negocios familiares, dejando a los hermanos Levellier, Malcom y Hebrelaska, a cargo de sus tutores y su esposa.

Lady Ellisabet, a sus sesenta y cinco años, falleció de una pulmonía que no curó. Había comenzado hace unos dos meses con síntomas de un resfrío común, que no había sanado en un plazo adecuado, por lo que había ido al hospital para revisarse. El médico le dijo que era algo más complicado y debía ser ingresada. Con el paso del tiempo en vez de mejorar, enfermaba más. Hasta que se diagnosticó una pulmonía crónica, iniciada por un resfrío mal cuidado.

La familia estaba esparcida por toda Europa en esos momentos y debido al trabajo de Malcom, no había podido estar en la sala del hospital de su madre en ningún momento; pero en su nombre estaba su hijo adoptivo, Allen. El pequeño de siete años recién cumplidos había tenido que vivir toda la enfermedad de su abuela en el hospital, hasta sus últimos momentos.

Ahora, en el cementerio, Malcom sentía un pequeño sentimiento de culpa hacia su hijo. Luego de haber conversado con algunos primos y primas, que al darle el pésame notaban a modo de broma, la labor de enfermero que desempeño Allen muchas veces en el hospital con su abuela por falta de personal.

Suspiró. No tendría que haber sido padre nunca. El niño no era realmente una molestia, pero si demandaba tiempo que él no podía darle. Al final, se parecía más a su propio padre de lo que había supuesto. Trabajo y más trabajo. Dejando de lado a su familia. Lo mejor sería enviar a Allen con alguno de sus tutores por un tiempo.

En eso estaba, cuando un grito se escuchó en el cementerio

####

Allen estaba frente al mausoleo llorando la pérdida de su ser más querido, la única que había mostrado afecto verdadero por el niño. Cuando una sombra tapa el sol del ocaso sobre su cabeza.

"Kon va wa, shonen". Sentado en el sepulcro había un hombre gordo vestido con ropajes estrafalarios y un sombrero de copa negro sobre su cabeza. Su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa que a primera vista era agradable, a pesar de los dientes puntiagudos. "¿Por qué estas tan triste?"

"Mi abuela acaba de morir, señor".

"Pobre shonen, apuesto a que era muy querida por ti". Allen no respondió, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. "¿Qué pasaría si pudieses traerla de vuelta de la muerte?". Allen abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y avanzó un paso. "Sólo tienes que decir su nombre". El hombre gordo agitó su mano y apareció un cuerpo esquelético hecho de un metal negro.

Allen titubeaba. Qué hacer. Le estaban dando una oportunidad perfecta. Entonces decidió. "No… gracias señor, pero no lo haré".

"Por qué no, pequeño. Acaso ¿no deseas volver a ver viva a tu abuela? Hablar con ella y abrazarla…"

"Si, me gustaría… pero ella está en un lugar mejor, por mucho que me duela el corazón por su partida, ella quería estar con Dios…". Dijo, mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de la cara del hombre, y un brillo de ira resplandecía en sus ojos.

"¿Dios? No existe". Sonrió el hombre extraño cuando vio la cara de desolación de Allen. "Un dios cruel, que no le importa los humanos no debe existir, ¿no crees? Les hace sufrir y morir, les deja cargas insoportables que no desean… y no pueden evitar".

Allen queda pensativo, su propio padre no lo quería, solo lo criaba por petición de su abuela… la que ahora estaba muerta. ¿Su padre se desharía de él, por ser una carga?

"Entonces ¿no quieres revivir a tu abuela?"

Allen, llorando aun más, negó. "No debo… mi abuela me contó que jamás se debe desear traer a los muertos de vuelta… los hace sufrir".

"¡Mentira! Di el nombre de tu abuela y ella regresará a ti" dijo perdiendo su paciencia.

"¡No!". El hombre le tomó del cuello y lo zamarreó con brutalidad. "No, no lo haré".

El extraño hombre lo aventó contra el suelo del cementerio. Mientras el chico intentaba recuperarse de la agresión, el hombre sacaba una espada larga y le apuntaba el vientre.

"Di su nombre muchacho y te dejaré tranquilo". Mas Allen no abrió la boca. "Perfecto, cuando quieras que pare, di su nombre". Y procedió a enterrar el arma en el costado izquierdo de Allen

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Vamos chico, me detendré cuando hagas lo que quiero".

"n… no… no… NOOO AAAAAHHH". Respondía en medio del dolor.

La espada no paro nunca de encajarse en su pequeño cuerpo, sentía el dolor recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa y lo único que salía de sus labios era 'no', casi como un mantra.

"¡Allen!"

####

Malcom se encontró con una escena macabra cuando llegó donde la tumba de lady Ellisabet. Su hijo, Allen, atravesado por una espada negra en manos del demonio infernal, llamado Conde del Milenio. Era obvio que éste había llegado para crear un akuma con alma de su madre, mediante la participación de Allen. Pero parecía que no lo había logrado… todavía.

"¡Di el nombre!"

"No… no…" el cuerpecito del niño de siete años se encontraba lleno de sangre, en el suelo. De su boca salían burbujas de sangre mientras repetía la palabra de negación, quizás ya sin saber por qué. El dolor debía ser intenso, sobretodo en el momento en que el conde, al darse cuenta de su espectador levantó la espada, arrastrando en el acto a Allen unos veinte centímetros por efecto de la herida corto punzante, antes de dejarlo caer al ensangrentado suelo empujándolo con el pie, retirando la espada negra.

Malcom Levellier y el Conde se miraron, reconociendo su antagonismo y la participación de cada uno en la guerra. El segundo habría matado con facilidad al humano, pero detrás de este llegaban tropas de la orden oscura, así como exorcistas. No valía la pena enfrentarse ahora con la orden. Además, el chiquillo agonizaba a sus pies y parecía tener alguna relación con el hombre rubio. Bueno, las cosas se ponían interesantes. Hiso una reverencia burlona y se elevó hacia el cielo despidiéndose con la mano izquierda que estaba libre.

Levellier sentía que había perdido la primera afrenta cara a cara con el demonio.

###

Allen se encontraba recluido en el ala del hospital de la orden oscura. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, y seguía inconsciente.

Malcom Levellier se encontraba en su oficina, cuestionándose qué hacer. Los médicos dijeron que el chico se encontraría debilitado por siempre a raíz de la herida. El arma del conde del milenio no estaba hecha para que sobrevivieran los humanos normales y Allen luchó por su vida durante la cirugía y después en recuperación; pero eso no haría que se pudiese recuperar por completo; su salud siempre sería delicada y recurrente a las enfermedades.

Allen Levellier ya no podría ser el heredero de los Levellier, debido a su condición enfermiza no podría aguantar la carga del apellido. Debía buscar a otro heredero de entre sus sobrinos. Además, se sentía fracasado, culpable. Casi convierten a su propia madre en akuma y pierde a su hijo al mismo tiempo.

Bloqueando esos sentimientos, se centró en su trabajo durante una semana completa, creando nuevas formas de enfrentar al conde. Una de sus primeras órdenes era que todo implicado en la orden, sin importar quien ni de cual familia viniese, debía ser incinerado, partiendo por el cuerpo de lady Ellisabet; contraviniendo la tradición de la iglesia católica, que exigía que todo cuerpo debiera ser enterrado- para cuando llegara el reino de los cielos la gente pudiese reencarnar-. Otra medida, fue el reclutamiento de todos los familiares de exorcistas para las pruebas de sincronización con la inocencia, ya que se necesitaban más exorcistas para combatir al conde; si bien las pruebas ya se habían hecho, los experimentos de sincronización se habían abortados hace años por su ineficiencia, su inhumanidad y el bajo porcentaje de éxito.

A nivel personal, había decidido ingresar a Allen en alguna academia o internado, para no tener que tratar con él. Ya había sido una carga en el pasado, y ahora que debía de ser más fuerte en el combate contra los enemigos de Dios, no podía tener puntos débiles ni contratiempos de ninguna índole, y Allen era todo eso y más.

Sobre su escritorio se encontraban un sin número de papeles y carpetas algo revueltas, algunas de presupuesto, otras de reclutamiento y otras para los experimentos; que encargó a su secretaría ordenar mientras él hablaba en la reunión de emergencia con los altos dirigentes.

Una hoja marrón terminó dentro de una carpeta negra, mientras que una hoja blanca terminaba en una carpeta blanca, por un descuido de la secretaria al ordenar. Mientras Malcom se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones, escoltado por dos guardias, la mujer apilaba las carpetas blancas para dar el visto bueno de los sujetos para los experimentos.


	2. Dolor

Hola! esta es mi primera historia de DGMan y la primera que subo a fanfiction. net ;P

Estoy emocionada! y espero que tenga una buena venida con los lectores.

Como quiero pulir mis pobres intentos de redacción y ortografía, agradeceré criticas y sugerencias, siempre y cuando estén bien formuladas.

También quiero agregar que tengo escrito 7 capítulos y un omake cortito, así que si tengo unos cuantos review, podría apurar la actualización ;P, que en principio serían los viernes, excepto el segundo cap. que es para apurar un poquito.

Gracias a Marizu, que me envió mi primer review jijij.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para evadir el ocio.

#####

Capítulo 2: Dolor

Habían pasado diez meses desde que habían implementado las nuevas medidas de seguridad y protocolos en las diferentes secciones de la orden oscura, así como las nuevas implementaciones militares y redes de contactos organizadas por Levellier; temido por todos, admirado por los dirigentes. Era un demonio dentro de la organización que, buscando enfrentar la guerra contra el conde, no tomaba consideraciones ni poseía escrúpulos. Pocos sabían de los experimentos en humanos y animales para la sincronización, pero los que sabían, temblaban. Actos como secuencias de electroshock, inyección de drogas y fármacos, experimentos de capacitación física y psicológica, como también el obligar a la inocencia a encontrar un controlador, originaban muchas veces fallecimientos y en una mínima cantidad, caídos.

Era quince de diciembre y Malcom estaba revisando el papeleo de la orden, cuando se encuentra con una carpeta negra. Por curiosos que suene, era la única carpeta negra en la orden oscura. Y estaba solo dedicada a la actividad académica de Allen.

No había visto a su hijo desde que le ingresaron al hospital, hace diez meses luego del enfrentamiento con el conde. No había querido verlo convaleciente en la cama de hospital, después de verlo, pequeño y vulnerable, en la camilla que se dirigía a la sala de cirugía. Le hacía sentirse peor por lo ocurrido. Así que tampoco estuvo ahí para despedirse, luego que su nuevo tutor se lo llevara al internado. No había querido preguntar nada ni inmiscuirse en el hacer del chico en el establecimiento; desligándose de toda responsabilidad o preocupación. Pero ese día veía la carpeta sobre la mesa; debía de haberse traspapelado entre otros informes del archivador y que su secretaria incompetente había tomado y puesto en la bandeja de documentos pendientes. O quizás era alguna cosa de la intuición femenina, para hacer a uno sentir culpable y melancólico; o quizás era que había ocurrido algo por lo que debía revisar sobre la educación de Allen. Aunque se decantaba más por la opción de la incompetencia, no sería la primera vez que la mujer cometía errores, importantes o no.

Meditando sobre su curiosidad, moviendo sus dedos sobre la madera, decide revisar la carpeta.

####

Se demoró dos minutos en encontrar lo que leía, lógico. Los papeles de la carpeta eran los mismos de la última vez que había revisado la susodicha, no había más documentos ni boletas de notas de rendimiento nuevas. Pero sobre el conjunto de hojas, estaba la colilla donde titulaba "Sección de ciencias y experimentación", donde se aclaraba que el joven Allen Levellier no sería ingresado en el conjunto de pruebas de los nuevos protocolos de investigación de inocencia, debió a sus problemas de salud, a pesar de estar emparentado con la exorcista Hebrelaska Levellier, ya que su debilidad física podría llevarle al fallecimiento prematuro.

Lo raro era que ahí debía estar el papel original del permiso que daba a la institución educadora de permitir la matriculación de Allen Levellier en el programa en curso, para una mejor actividad formadora de su intelecto y carácter. También se pedía una estrecha vigilancia con su salud y sus problemas físicos, ya que podrían ser un inconveniente para algunas actividades físicas.

Dos preciosos minutos pasaron para que entendiera donde estaba su hijo adoptivo.

###

Allen estaba recostado en una camilla, mientras veía la habitación blanca con un sentimiento de vacío. Le habían prometido la vez anterior, que sería la última que estaría ahí; pero lo mismo había ocurrido la vez anterior, y la anterior y la anterior.

Era uno de los pocos que seguía en el programa de sincronización de su grupo; le habían dicho que los demás no habían aguantado los experimentos y se habían ido. A él le gustaría irse, pero no podía, debía hacer orgulloso a su padre al convertirse en exorcista; por eso aguantaba el dolor, las noches de insomnio por los espasmo o los ahogos nocturnos; los vómitos de sangre y las fiebres que le acosaban casi todo el tiempo. Le habían dicho en el hospital que debía cuidarse, ya que era muy débil ahora, que cualquier cosa podría desencadenar en una enfermedad grave. Pero su padre le había enviado al doctor Welmish, para que aumentara su condición física, para que estudiara dentro del programa especial del protocolo de experimentación, donde no solo se hacían pruebas en los individuos sino que también se les daban clases teóricas para ser buenos elementos dentro de la organización. Se entrenó en lucha mano a mano en diferentes estilos, como el grecoromano, jujitsu, karate y judo; también en lucha con espadas largas, curvas, katanas y dagas; recibió educación política y leyes, matemática y física, diplomacia, dialéctica entre otros. Todo con la metodología de premio y castigo, donde el primero era una buena nota, una comida caliente o un cobertor abrigado para la unidad donde dormía, y el castigo eran palizas frente a todos los estudiantes.

La vida era dura y muchas veces quiso cerrar los ojos y dormir para no despertar. Su propio cuerpo a veces también se rendía, por ejemplo su corazón dejaba de latir en medio de los experimentos de drogas aceleradoras de sincronización, o un ataque de asma cuando obligaban a una inocencia a aceptarle.

El doctor Welmish, que estaba a cargo de sus experimentos, estaba encantado con su desempeño, decía que era el mejor de todos los individuos del programa y que haría orgullosa a la familia Levellier cuando terminara con éxito el protocolo.

Pero costaba tanto seguir adelante. El dolor y la soledad consumían poco a poco el alma y la mente de Allen; el cansancio se hacía cada vez mayor y las ganas de vivir disminuían. Quizás era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, como decía su padre: quizás no estaba hecho para ser parte de la familia y debió quedarse en el orfanato o quizás morir al nacer, ya que ni siquiera su madre biológica lo había querido.

Miró hacia su mano derecha, deteniéndose en las marcas de agujas en el pliegue del brazo, que amorataban la zona; dirigió a continuación la mirada hacia la muñeca, que estaba amarrada con unas cadenas blancas y acolchadas, que se replicaban en su otra muñeca y en los tobillos para sostenerle en caso de convulsiones al repeler la inocencia. Un sonido se escuchó fuera de su campo de visión, para ver a continuación al doctor Welmish aparecer por encima de su cabeza.

"Bien Allen ¡Hoy es el día! Por fin podremos tener una sincronización perfecta, éstas listo. Tenemos cuatro inocencias con las que podrías tener compatibilidad, así que paciencia chico, que la actividad de hoy será larga."

Una enfermera se encargó de revisar las ataduras mientras otra colocaba una almohada bajo sus cabellos blancos.

Sus cabellos, producto del estrés y los fármacos, se habían ido decolorando hasta la raíz, al igual que sus iris grises con vetas azules, ahora tenían un color plateado; los vellos de su cuerpo se habían ido en su mayoría producto de los diferentes ungüentos destinados a curar las heridas producidas por la inocencia; también tenía problemas con el frío y el calor ya que su piel se había sensibilizado, pero los ejercicios físicos y de a climatización solo habían podido darle resistencia moderada al calor, dejándole una debilidad crónica a condiciones heladas.

Su mente se había puesto a vagar mientras preparaban todo para comenzar. El miedo atenazando su estómago. Aun no habían comenzado cuando comenzó a temblar

"Todo listo, comencemos"

Abuela. Ayúdame a ser fuerte. Tengo que ser un exorcista… para que papá… me quiera.

####

Malcom estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la sede central, detrás de él le seguía el encargado de la rama Europea. Cuando descubrió el error, había llamado por teléfono para ver donde estaban los laboratorios experimentales y había tomado dos días saber la ubicación exacta, ya que se encontraban en otra rama de la orden oscura.

Se dirigía a los pabellones subterráneos para encontrar a su hijo, con el corazón en la mano, cuando un fuerte sismo movió hasta los cimientos de la edificación. A su término, el encargado suspiró y comentó que ese había sido el tercero en dos días; le habían informado que el equipo de investigación estaba llevando a cabo los últimos experimentos de sincronización con uno de los individuos y que tendrían los resultados al final de la semana.

Continuaron con la carrera.

####

A solo metros de la sala de investigación, Malcom Levellier se hacia un mea culpa que había comenzado en el comando central. Recordaba al pequeño bebé que había sido puesto bajo su cargo; si bien no le gustaba su tarea, las risas del chiquillo le alegraban las tardes de trabajo; no había sido un niño revoltoso y una vez que se acostumbró a sus horas de sueño ya no tenía grandes incidentes de noche; al crecer, el niño molestaba aun menos y siempre estaba con un libro en el brazo, como él mismo había estado en su infancia, para paliar la soledad y el aburrimiento. Sus maestros y tutores siempre le daban elogios por lo buen estudiante que era y sobre la dedicación que aplicaba en sus actividades. Debió darse el permiso de sentirse orgulloso y felicitar a Allen, pero muchas veces argumentó a quien estuviese presente, que era sólo la obligación del niño por ser un Levellier y que no debía de ser menos. Era un digno heredero de la familia, mejor que cualquiera de sus pendencieros primos políticos.

Su madre se lo decía, el chico tenía potencial y debía darle más cariño; que las personas se nutrían tanto de lo que aprendían como del amor de sus seres queridos. Pero no le había hecho caso por siete años, casi ocho; lo había relegado priorizando el trabajo… aun cuando realmente era su hijo biológico.

Sí. El correcto Malcom C. Levellier había roto su juramento de celibato, al encamarse con una chiquilla de dieciocho años que había conocido en una fiesta. Era la amante de un rico comerciante cincuentón que le había hechizado con sus ojos azul-grisáceos y cabellos miel. Era su única acción contra la moral que había realizado en su vida, de la que nació Allen.

Su madre, astuta como zorro, había descubierto su desliz y le había encargado a su propio hijo. La información de la madre de la criatura estaba en la carpeta que le había entregado esa lejana mañana en su oficina, donde no podía hacer un escándalo por el descubrimiento. Lady Ellisabet le había acorralado.

Y ahora, su hijo estaba a solo pasos en frente, amarrado a una camilla cubierta de sangre con un brillo de una inocencia activada en su pecho. Y sus signos vitales en descenso.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …"

######

El experimento fue un éxito, Allen fue aceptado por la inocencia. Pero su cuerpo no había podido resistir la presión que ejercía el poder del arma anti akuma. Sobre todo cuando fue aceptado tres veces por tres inocencias diferentes.

Ahora estaba en coma en el hospital de la orden oscura de la sede Europea, con un mal pronóstico de supervivencia y aun menor pronóstico de despertar.

Malcom estaba sentado al lado derecho de la camilla, viendo subir y bajar el pecho del joven peli blanco. Los pitidos de las maquinas que revisaban sus signos vitales eran casi una bendición. Casi.

El sonido ponía nervioso al hombre, pero mostraban que Allen estaba estable dentro de su gravedad.

Lo habían puesto en observación, mientras se hacían las muestras de sangre para saber el verdadero estado de su cuerpo; ya que las inocencias podrían haber dejado residuos en su sistema.

Era veinticinco de diciembre y un niño de ocho años estaba acostado en la camilla, sin mostrar cambios ni indicios de despertar.

Continuará...

####

Es el capi más escrito que tengo escrito, sorry. pero no se me ocurrió como alargarlo más sin que parezca tedioso.

Nos leemos en el próximo...


	3. La Orden Oscura

N/A: Antes de leer, les agradecería si al ver cualquier cosa en la redacción que pueda mejorar, me lo digan. Tengo por objetivo mejorar en eso y este capi no me deja muy conforme en esa parte. De ante mano, gracias por leer.

####

Capítulo 3: La Orden

Jadeaba. Tenía que escapar, esconderse. Se tropezó con una roca en desnivel del suelo. No importa. Se levanta y corre. Pasillos oscuros. Desolados. Escapaba de su captor. No podía parar o le darían una zurra. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Vamos. Tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro. Un poco más. Estaba cansado. Dobló una esquina y ve al final del pasillo una cara conocida.

"¡YUU-CHAN!". Y el joven pelirrojo de increíble ojo verde bosque- el otro estaba cubierto con un parche ocular negro-, se lanzó sobre su compañero exorcista. Tirando a ambos al suelo.

"Mierda, Lavi. Quítate de encima que me ahogas" Respondió un cabreado jovencito de cabellos negros y rasgos asiáticos.

"¿Me extrañabas? Porque yo sí". Lavi no mostraba interés por levantarse.

"Que te ¡quites!".Empujó el pelinegro. Haciendo que Lavi se golpee en la cabeza con el suelo.

"Yuu-chan, eres un bruto. Me dolió". Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, sentado en el suelo.

Kanda Yuu suspira pesadamente, cerrando los ojos. A veces quería que Lavi no existiera, así se evitaría estrés innecesario.

Miró a su amigo y sonríe internamente. Era un muchacho hiperactivo y risueño, que le encantaba curiosear; siempre estaba escapando de su abuelo y tutor, Bookman. Se supone que a futuro, Lavi se convertiría en el sucesor del clan de los Bookman cuando fuese mayor y por eso debía estudiar todo lo relacionado con el trabajo familiar. Lástima para Lavi que fuesen recolectores de la historia, porque nunca se acababa el material que debía estudiar y memorizar.

Pero Yuu era amigo de Lavi y por eso conocía más que otros al joven pelirrojo; Lavi era en realidad una careta que debía usar Bookman jr., una forma de hacerse conocer mientras hacía registros dentro de la orden oscura; por eso Yuu lo dejaba descargarse con él, molestarlo y ponerle apodos. Ya que Lavi dejaba que hiciera lo mismo con él, cuando la carga de ser exorcista lo colapsaba.

"Yuu-chan, ¡mírame cuando te hablo!"

"Deja de molestar Lavi y ponte a correr"

"¿Eh? Por qué"

"Bookman está corriendo por el pasillo detrás de ti".

Lavi empalideció. Giró la cabeza para confirmar lo dicho por Kanda. A pocos metros estaba Bookman, jadeando y con una mirada iracunda.

"Lavi baka". Dice Bookman, dándole un zape en la cabeza, impulsándola hacia adelante. "Te he dicho que no debes escapar de tus tutorías".

"Pero panda, ¡son muy aburridas!". Zas. Un nuevo zape

"¡No me llames panda! Mal agradecido". Mira al joven Kanda Yuu. "Buen día, Kanda-kun. Espero que este remedo de aprendiz no le haya causado problemas".

"Buen día, Bookman-san. Lavi no me ha incordiado… más de lo habitual".

"Yuu, ¡que malo eres!"

"Y tú, Lavi. Tienes suerte ahora, ya que debemos juntarnos con los demás exorcistas para las actividades". Dijo antes de decir, como 'quien no quiere la cosa'. Y ha llegado Lee Lenalee".

"¿En serio? ¡Genial! Vamos Kanda, extraño a Lenalee". Tomó la mano izquierda de Kanda y lo arrastró a la oficina del supervisor.

Kanda se enojó por el trato y le da un manotón a la mano captora e indignado, se va a paso vivo sólo por el pasillo.

Lavi no podía parar de reír. Le encantaba molestar a Kanda Yuu. Aun recordaba como lo había conocido. Dos años antes, había llegado con su abuelo a la orden para ver si tenía sincronización con alguna inocencia, ya que según Bookman, era la única forma de acceder a la información confidencial de la orden.

El trabajo del clan Bookman era recopilar, organizar y memorizar la historia de la humanidad, pero con la peculiaridad de que debía ser en su mayoría de primera mano, y que debía ser lo más objetiva posible, requisito por el cual todos los integrantes del clan juraban desprendimiento de emociones y filiaciones con otras personas, para evitar la subjetividad y el partidismo. Una realidad que en la actualidad no desagradaba tanto a Lavi, ya que había aprendido que los humanos no merecían la pena y que 'solo eran tinta en el papel'.

Otra característica de la historia que recolectaban, era que pertenecía a los hechos oscuros de la historia oficial; y este punto recae la Orden Oscura. Una organización al margen de la sociedad, que luchaba contra un sujeto llamado Conde del Milenio, cuyo objetivo aparente, era exterminar a los humanos de la tierra, mediante armas humanoides llamadas akumas. Y para ingresar la información de la guerra contra los akumas, los Bookman debían intentar infiltrarse. El actual Bookman era ya un exorcista, pero tenía poca sincronización con la inocencia por el momento. Es por eso que había ido a la orden- para incrementarla-, a la vez que instruía a Jr. por medio de una experiencia real.

Lavi era el nombre de uno de sus registros, que iba a usar mientras fuese exorcista, y estaba observando las instalaciones- en su primer día en la orden-, cuando encuentra a un joven que aparentaba su misma edad y llevaba un ropaje rojo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Tenía moretones en el rostro y en las manos, y sus cabellos caían desordenadamente por sus hombros, dándole una apariencia descuidada. Sus ojos no tenían brillo. Parecían tristes.

Se acercó a preguntar que le ocurría, cuando le niño le pega en el rostro. Gritando de dolor, estaba Lavi tirado en el suelo, mientras que el pelinegro lo miraba desde arriba; era tanto el alboroto que estaba haciendo Lavi, que su agresor comienza a reír. Lavi se quedó mirando desde su posición, preguntándose qué tan loco estaba este sujeto.

Una vez que paró de reír, el niño se presentó como Kanda Yu, proveniente de Japón, y nuevo exorcista; que lamentaba haberle golpeado, pero tenía miedo de que le fuera a atacar.

Se estaban presentando y diciendo algunas cosas de sus respectivos pasados, cuando aparece un hombre adulto por uno de los corredores del castillo. Habla con Kanda, prometiéndole que todo acabó, que nada le pasaría; que ordenes de los superiores abortaron todo lo referente a los experimentos y que querían hablar con él en la oficina, y que no escapara de nuevo.

Miró a Kanda intrigado; no le daba buena espina el tipo recién llegado, pero a su amigo debió de convencerle lo dicho porque asintió y se despidió de él.

Por la noche, en la habitación que compartía con su abuelo, Lavi se enteró que hacia tan solo algunas semanas atrás se habían realizados fuertes experimentos con humanos y animales, para crear nuevos exorcistas; estas pruebas eran muy invasivas con el cuerpo humano y que muchos sujetos de investigación murieron. Pero se habían abortado por algún evento que no podía descubrir. Esa era la primera misión de Lavi: descubrir mediante los implicados sobrevivientes que había sucedido.

Las siguientes semanas Lavi se metió en oficinas de la sección científica, como en las habitaciones de cualquier posible implicado con los experimentos, sin encontrar más detalles. Frustrado con su hacer, una mañana se encuentra en la zona de ejercitación a su amigo Kanda Yuu. Éste vestía la misma ropa de la vez anterior, del mismo color, y blandía un palo de madera grueso mientras un instructor le decía como sostenerlo y como golpear el aire.

A Lavi le pareció bastante tonto, ya que para usar un palo no había demasiada ciencia y no se necesitaba aprender o que le enseñen cómo. Cuando el instructor dio por terminada la clase, Lavi se dispuso a hacer conversación y le acompañó todo el resto del día, para conocerlo mejor.

Descubrió que el niño no tenía más parientes, porque los akumas los habían matado. Un general lo había tomado como aprendiz al notar que tenía potencial como exorcista. Entró a la orden oscura hace unos siete meses y que hace cinco lo habían ingresado al nuevo protocolo de investigación, y que fueron tres en su grupo de investigación, pero nunca conoció a los otros. El objetivo era enlazarlo a una inocencia mediante los experimentos y que fue exitoso, pero trajo secuelas a su cuerpo, como resistencia y agilidad, mayor que el promedio y una curación casi milagrosa- afortunadamente no llegó a completar todo el procedimiento debido a la cancelación, porque los nuevos experimentos iban a ser para forzar su resistencia y unirlo más con la inocencia. Uno de los otros sujetos de su grupo que llegó a activar la inocencia, había muerto en esa etapa, cuando la inocencia le 'robó la vida', para activar la curación-.

En este punto de la conversación, a Yuu le temblaban las manos y Lavi comprendió que debió ser muy duro para Kanda pasar por todo eso.

En el almuerzo, descubrió que a Kanda le encantaba la Soba y la Tempura, porque le recordaba la cocina de su amada madre, en Japón. Que usaba un kimono rojo, porque a su hermana mayor le gustaba mucho ese color y guardaba una katana en su cuarto, como recuerdo de su padre y su abuelo, una especie de herencia. En resumen, Kanda Yuu amaba con mucha devoción a sus seres cercanos-incluso muertos-, pero al mismo tiempo lo hería terriblemente, cuando los perdía, o sentía que los olvidaba.

Lavi le aconsejo que guardara distancia con las personas, para no sentir el dolor de la perdida, y Yuu aceptó el consejo.

A cambio de los secretos que le dio Yuu, Lavi le contó los propios- relacionados con su infancia y con el clan Bookman-, creando así un fuerte lazo de amistad entre ambos, aunque no lo quisieran admitir en el futuro.

En la actualidad y con doce años cada uno. Kanda y Lavi tenían una extraña amistad-repulsión. Kanda había dejado en claro que detestaba que le llamaran por su nombre, ya que no había dado tal familiaridad y cercanía a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre adoptivo y maestro exorcista, Froi Tiedol. Lavi, por el contrario, adoraba llamarlo por su nombre sólo para cabrearlo y recordarle sutilmente, del por qué no debía crear lazos amistosos con nadie- si morían dolería demasiado.

Por otra parte, Lavi dejaba a Kanda practicar su puntería con Mugen, nombre de la katana heredada de Kanda, que resultó ser el artefacto contenedor de la inocencia de Yuu, para desestresar a Kanda después de rebasar su paciencia.

Kanda dejó de usar el kimono rojo cuando este se rompió definitivamente, sin posibilidad de reparación; pero siguió consumiendo su comida favorita. Recordando con ello por lo que debía luchar: venganza.

Estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina del supervisor para ver a su amiga Lee Lenalee. Una niña de once años, exorcista desde los ocho, que odiaba a la orden oscura. Estuvo dentro de los nuevos protocolos de sincronización, pero no en el área de experimentos, sino en el de nuevos reclutas afines con la inocencia.

Fue arrancada de su hogar en China para ser ingresada en la organización; dejando a la única familia que tenía en su país natal. Estuvo tres meses recluida en una sala de la enfermería, dopada la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando fueron claras sus intenciones de marcharse a cualquier costo. Sin embargo, al cambiar las ordenes por el alto mando, Lenalee fue liberada de su encierro prometiéndosele su pronto regreso donde su hermano, luego de dos semanas; tiempo en que conoció a Lavi y Kanda.

El trió se consolidó como un grupo curioso e independiente de las normas habituales de la orden como 'disciplina, orden, respeto y recato'; pero no causaban mayores problemas al desavenir estas directrices, por lo que se les dejaba ser.

Cuando se vieron los tres en la oficina, los saludos fueron efusivos, dependiendo de los diferentes niños. Lavi saltó de emoción sobre Lenalee, gritando cuanto la había extrañando. Kanda le dio una palmada cariñosa en la cabeza y le sonrió. Lenalee sonreía y abrazó a ambos, por turnos.

Mientras, cerca del escritorio, se encontraban tres personas mayores. Uno de ellos que no conocían: un hombre que no pasaba los veinticinco años, de cabello morado, ojos violetas y lentes cuadrados sin marco.

"Chicos, les presento a mi hermano, Komui Lee". Presentó la china a sus amigos.

El adulto joven saludó a ambos críos con una seña de mano y una sonrisa. "Es un placer conocerlos, peques". Detrás, estaba el supervisor Walden y el temido Malcom Levellier, comandante de la orden.

Éste último sacaba diferentes reacciones y expresiones en los jóvenes. Lenalee tenía sentimientos encontrados: fue el que dio la orden para 'secuestrarla' y el mismo que dio la orden para que volviera a su casa. Y a Kanda le llegaba una sensación de frio: le había enviado al infierno para convertirlo en exorcista, y él mismo detuvo el último experimento al cual le iban a someter, y del que era probable que no saliese indemne- era más bien una forma de auto defensa.

Lavi sabía de esta incomodidad de sus amigos y pidió al supervisor que les diera permiso para preparase para el evento de capacitación.

###

Los tres amigos fueron liberados de la oficina por Walden, el antiguo supervisor de la orden oscura Europea, permitiéndoles retirarse de la junta de adultos. Cuando cerraron la puerta, comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes a futuro.

"Komui, es lo más recomendable que te conviertas en el sucesor de Walden. Él se retira a final de mes y tú querías estar más cerca de tu hermana menor cuando se coinvirtiera en una exorcista tiempo completo. No te hubiésemos anexado como buscador, además que hubiese sido demasiado peligroso para ti, y la niña Lenalee seria aun más difícil de tratar". Argumentó Levellier.

"Visto de esa manera, lo más conveniente es que aceptes, Komui. El Sr. Levellier tiene razón".

Komui no quería estar amarrado a la orden, pero no le dejaban más salida que aceptar el trabajo. De esta manera, no solo cuidaría de su hermanita, sino que evitaría que se cometieran más atrocidades como los experimentos de sincronización, que tanto le pesaban en la conciencia, como hombre de ciencia.

Levellier le había dado los informes de los experimentos para que los organizara. Se había demorado una semana en ver las fichas, no por que fueran demasiadas, sino que su estómago no había podido resistir leer los documentos. Dios, el ser humano era una criatura cruel.

"El nuevo programa para entrenar a los exorcistas comenzará en dos hora, espero que prepares a los niños; no quiero que hagan un escándalo". Dicho esto, Levellier se retira de la oficina del nuevo supervisor.

Komui no soportaba al tipo, era tan arrogante y rígido. Trataba a todos como insectos, que merecían menos que su atención. Imbécil.

"Levellier es difícil, y antes era aun peor. Pero se ha ablandado estos dos últimos años; después de los experimentos. Yo mismo vi cuando rescató a unos de los sujetos, era un infante que llevaba desde el comienzo del protocolo; estaba ensangrentado y apenas respirando, y hbaía caído con ataque de corazón. Con eso pudimos ver la gravedad de los experimentos e hicimos que se detuviesen todos… nunca supe que pasó con ese chiquillo". Suspira pesadamente Walden, en tanto Komui escucha atento. "Supongo que ver in situ el sufrimiento del prójimo, produjo un cambio dentro del hombre, pero vete a saber tú si es la verdad".

Komui no supo cómo responderle.

####

Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi usaron las dos horas antes de los ejercicios de capacitación, para ponerse al corriente de lo que habían hecho en el último tiempo.

Lenalee visitaba la sede de la orden oscura una vez al año, para revisar su sincronización y para ver a sus amigos, luego se iba con su hermano a su país, donde el mayor de los hermanos Lee trabajaba en la rama China de la orden oscura. Lavi suele frecuentar la orden ente viaje y viaje encargados por el clan Bookman. Así conocía un montón de lugares y personas, por lo que sus historias de viaje eran entretenidas e hilarantes. Kanda, por otra parte, no salía de la sede; no tenia con quien quedarse fuera de las instalaciones, a no ser que fuera con Tiedol a las misiones; pero su inocencia era una limitante para eso, porque que aun no se desarrollaba por completo en una forma aceptable; de momento contaba solo con 'primera ilusión' que no era suficiente para una contienda con los akumas y tenía poca potencia todavía; pero conocía todos los cambios dentro del personal, las últimas batallas, los exorcistas dados de baja o las inocencias encontradas, información que compartía con sus amigos.

Caminado hacia el comedor la primera mañana de las actividades, encontraron a un niño que no conocían.

Visto de espalada, presentaba una contextura delgada y tenía una estatura menor a la de ellos, incluso Lenalee. Tenía cabellos cortos- ¡y blancos!- que dejaban ver parte de la nuca, de piel blanquecina; vestía con ropa tradicional japonesa por alguna razón que no conocían los jóvenes- un aori superior de color "blanco invierno" y pantalones acampanados, de color azul petróleo-. Amarrado al cuello, se veía un listón rojo de cinco centímetros de ancho, que contrastaba con el blanco de la ropa y la coloración propia del niño.

Frente al extraño, hablaba un adulto de cabellos rubios- vestido con traje negro y sostenía una carpeta en la mano-. Al acercarse, pudieron escuchar parte de la conversación.

"… y recuerde que no debe excederse, le vendré a buscar en cuanto termine la lección. Haga caso de lo que diga el instructor y no olvide 'no excederse'… creo que ya mencioné eso". Dudó el sujeto mayor, presionando su mano desocupada sobre el mentón.

"¡Buenos días señor, necesita algo?". Preguntó Lenalee, servicial como siempre.

"Buenos días, señorita. Gracias, pero no necesito nada; sólo estaba repasando las cosas para..."

"¡Que cute! .- dijo Lavi, abrazando la pequeña figura. "¡Es una bella niña! Lenalee, vas a tener competencia con esta preciosa… ¿Por qué éstas aquí? ¿Eres exorcista? ¡Porque yo sí! Te puedo enseñar todo lo que se…".

"Bien poco es lo que sabes, idiota Usagi. Mejor tírate de la torre del reloj y nos dejas en paz de una vez".

"Mhm". Tosió el hombre mayor. "Jóvenes exorcistas, les presento al joven Allen. Estará en el programa de incrementación en la sincronización, como un observador".

Lavi queda helado, aun sosteniendo al peliblanco. Una vez más, por su gran bocota había metido la pata.

En medio del momento incómodo, Lenalee se adelanta a liberar a Allen del abrazo del patón de Lavi, golpeándolo y arrojándolo al suelo.

"Discúlpalo, en un poco idiota de vez en cuando; espero que no te haya molestado, jaja. Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee y tengo once años; soy usuaria de la inocencia tipo equipamiento, botas oscuras". Apuntó al pelirrojo en el suelo. "El tonto que está tirado, se llama Lavi Bookman y tiene 13 años; es descendiente del clan Bookman y posee una inocencia tipo equipamiento, llamada Tettsui". Apuntó al pelinegro. "El joven a mi izquierda es Kanda, tiene 13 años también y es usuario de la inocencia de tipo equipamiento, llamada Mugen".

"…". Allen miró a cada uno de los exorcistas y asintió para demostrar que entendía la presentación. Pero no dijo nada, lo que extrañó a Kanda.

"Allen, perdón por la confusión anterior, pero es que eres tan adorable, que es fácil confundirte, jeje". Dijo Lavi, con una mano en la cabeza y la punta de la lengua afuera.

"No lo empeores Lavi". Miró feo Lenalee.

"Pero Lenalee, todo el mundo sabe que la verdad no duele pero incomoda…". Tunk, sonó el nuevo zape que recibió de Lenalee.

Observando la interacción-pelea de sus ambos, Kanda enfoca a los nuevos personajes. "¿Usted quién es?".

"Perdón por mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Howard Link, y soy asesor del joven Allen.

"¿Asesor? ¿Por qué?". Cuestionó Kanda. "¿Tiene relación por el hecho de que no habla?"

La pelea semi fingida entre Lenalee y Lavi se detuvo, para poner atención.

"Muy observador joven Kanda". Coloca su mano sobre uno de los hombros del pequeño. "Allen no puede hablar, ya que sufrió un accidente hace dos años". El trío de amigos abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Normalmente estaría con él en todo momento, pero ha surgido un inconveniente que debo resolver, por lo que estará sólo hasta después de las actividades. ¿Podrían…?"

"¡Por supuesto que podemos cuidarlo! No se preocupe Link-san, nosotros nos encargaremos que nada pase a Allen". Saltó Lavi, enérgico.

"Yo quería decir que si lo podían acompañar, el joven Allen no necesita que le cuiden…

"Tonterías, nosotros nos encargaremos, ¡Vamos Allen!". Tomó de la muñeca a Allen y lo arrastró hasta el comedor.

"No se preocupe, Link-san. Le prometo que nos encargaremos de que Lavi no moleste a Allen".

"¿Y por que ambos me cuentan para su cosas?, che"

Lenalee lo mira con carita linda y dice. "Kanda, no seas amargado. El pobre de Allen es nuevo en la orden, es obvio que, como mayores, tengamos que cuidarlo". Se despide de Howard Link con una reverencia y sigue la estela de Lavi.

Kanda hace un puchero de molestia y se retira sin despedirse.

####

"¿Qué quieres de comer Allen? Jerry hace comidas maravillosas". Allen mira a Lavi y luego al cocinero.

"Ahhhhh, ¡Que cuteeee! Precioso ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Qué quieres de comer?". Jerry casi saltó del mostrador sobre Allen, quien se asustó y se escondió detrás de Lavi. "Ahhhh, pero que monada".

"Cálmate Jerry. Allen es mudo, por eso no puede responderte. Y tiene diez".

"Pobrecito. Petit, ¿quieres comer algo?". Allen asintió. "¿Qué cosa? Carnes, pastas, mariscos, pescados, ensaladas, sopa, postres…". Al joven peliblanco le brillaron los ojos mientras asentía.

"Cómo es hora del desayuno, ¿te gustaría unos wafles con miel y salsa de chocolate?". Vuelve a asentir el chiquillo. "¿Y una leche con chocolate?". Una sonrisa bastó a Jerry, para comenzar a cocinar- con corazoncitos rozas flotando a su alrededor-.

Esperando la comida, Lavi decide buscar una mesa para desayunar con sus amigos y el nuevo anexado. De modo que comenzó a molestar a los buscadores que se encontraban en uno de los mesones para que dejaran espacio suficiente y luego, siguió conversando con Allen sobre las instalaciones y las diferentes personas que podrían ver ese día. También se fijó en detalles que no había caído cuando lo conoció: Allen era más bien pequeño para su edad, con ojos grises que parecían metálicos, su cabellos era blanco albo con algunos pelos con un brillo diferente, que hacia menos monótono el color, de tez rosado pálido y labios tres tonos más oscuros que su piel, llevaba una cinta roja alrededor del cuello que se ataba en la garganta y que colgaba hasta sus rodillas, pareciendo una corbata desliñada, también colgando de su cuello tenía un cordel de donde colgaba un pendiente con terminaciones de hilos que parecían cabellos, todo de diferentes tonos de color verde; en la cintura, tenia amarrada una bufanda negra como un cinturón. La vestimenta en si era muy extraña, peo Lavi no era quien para criticarla. Estaba en medio de una descripción de su abuelo, aka: panda, cuando Lenalee y Kanda se les unieron.

"Lavi, debes dejar de molestar a los buscadores, a los científicos y a los exorcistas mayores y…". Dijo Lenalee molesta.

"Pero Lenalee, no sería nada divertido así". Respondió Lavi, poniendo ojo de cordero degollado. Lavi había perdido su ojo derecho a los 11 años, en un campo de batalla por una bala perdida, meses después que había obtenido su inocencia. "Apuesto que a Yuu-chan no le molesta que haga eso". Dijo, mirando a Kanda.

Kanda le devolvió una mirada oscura, mientras que Allen miraba confundido y tiraba de la chaqueta negra de Lavi, pidiendo atención.

"Cierto, Allen no sabe quién es Yuu. Bueno, el antisocial pelinegro en frente tuyo es Yuu-chan… y mugen es la que ahora está en mi cuello." Terminó Lavi, sonriendo tranquilamente, cuando tenía a mugen desenvainada rosando su cuello, sostenida por un Kanda cabreado.

"Chicos, chicos. No peleen. Hombre tan guapos como ustedes no deben discutir así." Dijo Jerry, quien había llegado al mesón, sosteniendo un plato con una pila de wafles en una mano y en la otra una tasa. "Y esto es para mi petit hermoso". Y entregó la orden a Allen.

"Oi, no deberías meterte en conversaciones ajenas. ¿Y no se supone que tú no entregas los pedidos?"

"Hoy es la excepción, tengo a un precioso príncipe al cual servir". Se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Kanda y lo miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. "Y mejor será que no me eleves el tono o no tendrás tu tempura, Kanda". Y antes que Kanda pudiese reaccionar, le apuntó con un sartén a centímetros del rostro del joven samurái. "Y no me amenaces con mugen, que tengo genio corto y te las verás con mis sartenes". Dicho esto, ser retira en dirección a la cocina.

"Da miedo Jerry fuera de la cocina". Concluyó Lenalee.

####

Luego de haber comido su desayuno, y haber digerido la amenaza de Jerry, los chicos se encaminaron a la sala en las que se realizarían las actividades.

El salón era tan espacioso como el área de entrenamientos. Con pisos de madera y techo bien iluminado, daba la sensación de estar en un auditorio. A lo largo de una pared, se encontraba un mesón caoba; sobré él, habían varios objetos como cojines, carpetas, cintas negras, vasos de agua y otros utensilios diferentes- y delante de ellos papelitos blancos-. Lenalee se acercó para ver de qué se trataban.

"Miren chicos, salen los nombres de los exorcistas"

"¡A ver!". Lavi comenzó a levantar papelitos y comparar los objetos. "Miren, ahí cosas diferentes entre cada equipo".

"Oi, Lavi, aquí está tu nombre". Apuntó Kanda a una serie de objetos, varios metros de los chicos.

Lavi se aproximo entusiasta a donde su compañero, en tanto Lenalee buscaba el propio. "¡Encontré el mío!". Exclamó Lenalee.

Kanda buscaba el propio, cuando siente que le tiran del brazo. Al buscar el origen de la molestia, ve a Allen mirándolo a los ojos y apuntando con el dedo a un lugar de la mesa. "¿Encontraste el mío?". Pregunta el joven samurái a un peliblanco que asiente y sonríe. "Vamos a ver". En efecto, ese era el quipo que iba a necesitar, mas Kanda se quedó pensativo observando el papelito. Su nombre estaba escrito en kanji.

####

Una vez llegados todos los exorcistas que participaban de la actividad, el instructor pidió que dejaran las inocencias equipamiento en el mesón junto a su nombre; dio iniciada la actividad con un discurso y comenzó con calentamientos físicos. Los chicos trotaban alrededor de la sala, en tanto Allen observaba sentado detrás del instructor. Cuando tuvieron que ejercitarse con el vaso de agua, sentados cómodamente en los cojines, Lavi perdió la paciencia.

"Esto es ridículo, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer ondas en la superficie del agua con el poder de mi concentración? Es inútil. Ni siquiera Yuu podría y eso que él medita todos los días". Refunfuñó, en una postura impaciente, en posición de piernas cruzadas con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y casi encima de su vaso, mirando penetrantemente el agua. "Lenalee". Susurró. "¿Lo lograste?"

"Quédate callado, Lavi. No me dejas concentrarme". Dijo una frustrada Lenalee. Entre el ejercicio y Lavi, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sin embargo, Kanda parecía estar muy tranquilo y a gusto con el ejercicio; pero vete a saber, quizás estaba pensando en mover el agua con mugen. Miró hacia el rostro de Kanda para percibir una mirada psicópata del pelinegro hacia su inocente vaso. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de la peliverde.

"Recuerden exorcistas, la actividad no busca que logren realmente mover el agua; para eso se necesita un grado de concentración mayor o el uso de otras habilidades mentales; el fin es poder concentrarse en una meta que se ve incierta, que excede las capacidades propias, pero que nos motiva continuar. Y puedo ver que varios no logran este objetivo". Varios mostraron rostro avergonzado, no solo los niños.

Allen, por otro lado, se había puesto a pasear por el mesón con las inocencias. Leyendo los nombres y tocando los objetos que convertían en exorcistas a quienes los usaran. Mientras lo hacía, tanto sus ojos como su pendiente verde, brillaban.

####

N/A: !Sí! capi nuevo antes del viernes ;P. fue gracias a los review que me mandaron. GRACIAS! (también fue porque termine el capi 8 que me estaba dando dolores de cabeza XD)

Y espero que el capitulo no haya decepcionado a nadie. Aquí escribo alguna de mis ideas sobre la vida previa de los chicos. Debo decir que sólo me quedé con lo que pude ver del animé- no me acuerdo si el grupo "cuervo" era mencionado ahí, o sólo en el manga, y que he descubierto en algunos escritos; tampoco sé sobre la aparición de Alma Karma y su relación con Kanda, aunque un fic parece que dio un spoiler y lo describía como 'la persona' que busca Kanda y que después de que el samurái lo encuentra, se va de la orden (O.o?). Agradezco si alguien me ilumina con eso.

Una de mis partes favoritas es en el comedor con Jerry. Me divertí escribiendo eso y espero que aparezcan más escenas como esa (Ya tengo un omake pensado ;P). Siempre de pregunté cómo sería la relación de Kanda con el cocinero. La mayoría de los fics que he leído, tienen a un Yuu respetuoso de su cocinero por el simple hecho de que cocina su comida favorita. Pero trabajando en una institución peligrosa, donde en cualquier momento los pueden atacar, creo yo que todos deben saber lo básico en defensa personal.

Por último, si no lo notaron, mi Allen se ve como Rei Ayanami de mi avatar.

Besitos a todos!


	4. ¡Puedo ver!

Hola a todos los que lee este fanfic! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana.

Hoy les traigo el cap 4... ^^

Recuerden que entre más review manden, más rápido son las actualizaciones ;P

#########

Capítulo 4: ¡Puedo ver!

Después de los ejercicios aburridos- como los llamó Lavi, y que tanto Kanda como Lenalee estuvieron de acuerdo-, tocaban los ejercicios de combate. Consistían en luchas simultáneas de dos peleadores, sin utilizar las respectivas inocencias, para mejorar coordinación y los movimientos de ofensa-defensa cuando se estaba en una situación de desventaja.

Resultó que Kanda terminó con Suman Dark, un exorcista tipo parásito que pasaba los treinta, que luchaba a distancia; Lenalee con un exorcista de unos cuarenta años, usuario de una inocencia de equipamiento con forma de daga- siendo bueno en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo; y Lavi fue emparejado con un exorcista de unos veinte y pocos, usuario de una inocencia equipamiento con forma de cerbatana- ya que su procedencia era de las selvas de Sudamérica, donde los indígenas utilizan flechas y piquetes de cerbatana bañados en venenos mortales-.

Lenalee comenzó la lucha con una clara desventaja. Tenía buena flexibilidad, su pequeño tamaño la hacía menos accesible para un contra ataque y sus patadas eran potentes; pero su adversario tenía experiencia en peleas callejeras y mostraba movimientos rápidos y agiles en cualquier posición en que atacará Lenalee. Cuando ella se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aliento, su oponente atacó con puñetazos certeros en partes vulnerables del cuerpo, como estómago, barbilla y abdomen izquierdo. Se notaba que no le importaba golpear a una chiquilla de once años, aunque había que darle el mérito de estarse controlando y no causar grandes daños. Llegó un momento en que el instructor tuvo que intervenir y cambiar de pareja al mayor, para que pudiese luchar parejo, y Lenalee se fue a tratar a la zona de enfermería y después se fue al baño.

Kanda, por otro lado, hostigaba a Suman Dark con movimientos fluidos y precisos, diseñados para atacas las articulaciones. Dark tenía problemas con el estilo del pelinegro, ya que no le daba respiro para un contra ataque. Cada vez que intentaba tomar distancia y tomar posición, tenía las manos desnudas de Kanda en lugares complicados, como en la articulación del hombro casi mismo tiempo que la de la cadera y pierna contraria, o el esternón amenazado con la mano derecha y el cuello con la izquierda seguido de un rodillazo en el abdomen. Kanda parecía tener más brazos y piernas con cada nuevo movimiento que hacia; dejando a Suman pendiente de todas sus extremidades. Esto lo llevó a su final, cuando Kanda arremetió con un cabezazo y una serie de golpes en puño en mandíbula, pómulo, diafragma, costado y golpe en la nuca. Agotado, Suman se declara vencido, mientras piensa que debió preocuparse menos por golpearlo con su inocencia y más por ganarle.

En cuanto a la pelea de Lavi, no sabía cómo comenzar. Ambos eran peleadores de distancia y ambos estaban sin sus armas. Como ninguno comenzaba, Lavi decidió empezar por una introducción dialéctica. "Y… ¿Qué opinas de los ejercicios?, apuesto a que estás tan aburrido como yo…". No recibió respuesta. "¿Acaso eres mudó o te comieron la lengua los ratones? Una vez encontré un ratón tan gordo que chillaba demasiado, en una de esas era el que se comió tu lengua". Su compañero de lucha no se movía, a no ser que contara su boca, que parecía estar rumiando algo. "¿O será que te apesta la boca? Una vez vi a un hombre que tenía tan podridos los dientes, que el hedor quedaba impregnado en la ropa cada vez que hablaba, u otro que comía tanto ajo que su boca y su cuerpo hedían... ¡Apuesto que tu halitosis debe avergonzarte tanto que por eso no hablas!". Lavi se estaba aburriendo por no recibir respuesta de su oponente, así que con un suspiro, decidió probar suerte y golpear primero.

Con cada intento de asestarle, el individuo se retiraba rápidamente, en una actitud defensiva. Hastiado, Lavi aumentó el ritmo de su acometida descuidando su defensa. No fue hasta cuando sintió un pinchazo en su hombro, que entendió la estrategia del enemigo. ¡Estaba usando una cerbatana! Impactado, se detuvo, esperando una explicación.

"Niño tonto, hablas demasiado". Dijo sonriendo, mostrando la falta de sus dientes delanteros, dando espacio para que saliera una pequeña cerbatana. Viendo la cara de traicionado de Lavi, continuó. "Nadie dijo que no pudiesen usar otras armas, además de la inocencia".

Lavi comenzaba a sentir adormecido el brazo. ¡Rayos, tenían paralizante!. Se retiró el pequeño objeto punzante con rabia y arremetió contra el tramposo.

La lucha se parecía a la anterior. El pelirrojo atacando y el otro defendiéndose, esperando lanzar otro dardo. Este había esquivado un puñetazo a la cara, que dejó al pelirrojo con su rostro cerca y vulnerable, y sopló con fuerza. Lavi, viendo apenas el arma apuntando entre los pliegues de los labios, movió el torso para esquivar, pero el objeto hizo blanco en el cuello.

Mientras retrocedía y se quitaba el objeto, su adversario retiraba la cerbatana y le colocaba dos municiones más, que sacó de la chaqueta de exorcista.

"Así que sólo dos municiones, ¿Eh?"

"Más que necesarias para derrotarte, chico". Y entonces arremetió. Atacaba con sus brazos de una manera muy rara y desordenada, que Lavi hubiese podido esquivar y atacar a su vez, porque dejaba demasiados espacios descubiertos, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba mover el brazo adormecido. En uno de los golpes en el pecho que recibió, su adversario dio blanco muy cerca de la cara con un movimiento de mano, haciendo que su parche se soltara y callera al suelo. "Ya no te ves tan gallito, ¿ne?. Un criajo como tú no vale para exorcista, aun estas muy verde".

Lavi respiraba entrecortadamente, cansado y con el paralizante recorriendo rápidamente su cuerpo. Se sentía estúpido. Su bocota hiso que perdiera el objetivo, que era observar y estudiar. Diablos, Bookman se enojaría con él por ser tan descuidado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kanda ganar su contienda, ja. Ahora Yuu lo molestaría por haberse dejado vencer, jaja. Tenía que ganar. Con una respiración profunda fijó como objetivo a su enemigo y luchó con todo lo que tenía.

La lucha se recrudeció, viéndose pareja para ambos lados, recibiendo y dando con la misma frecuencia golpes y patadas, empujones y gritos. En medio de la confusión, Lavi pudo asestar en el globo ocular derecho se su agresor, mientras este dejaba salir uno de sus proyectiles que dio blanco en el párpado derecho de Lavi- el del parche-. Con otro golpe de Lavi a la mandíbula, todo se terminó. Su adversario calló sobre él por el peso, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Lavi no alcanzó a sentir la victoria cuando la cabeza de su oponente calló con fuerza sobre su cara, incrustando el pequeño y delgado dardo de madera por completo, traspasando el párpado y dando de lleno en la cavidad ocular- siendo tapado por el cabello de Lavi-.

######

"Ahhhh". Se escuchó en la habitación. Kanda dio vuelta su rostro cansado hacia la dirección del sonido, para ver a Lavi cayendo de espalda con el cuerpo de su compañero de prácticas.

El instructor llamó la atención de todos los exorcistas y pidió que paran, para poder dirigirse donde el caído pelirrojo.

Kanda había decidido acercarse para ver y prestar ayuda si se necesitaba trasladar a su amigo a la enfermería. Cuando llegó a la escena, Lavi estaba inconsciente al igual que el adulto sobre él, y a pesar de las diferentes magulladuras no se veía nada grave. Tras unas breves palpaciones de parte del encargado, determinó que no había huesos rotos ni lesiones internas aparentes, por lo que decidió llevarlo a la zona de descanso dentro de la sala.

Kanda se ofreció a cargarlo, argumentando que ya había terminado con su pelea de práctica. Recostó a Lavi en un futón, oculto por biombo de las miradas indiscretas.

Pensaba que podría haber generado el grito, cuando siente un tirón en la manga. Volteando, ve a Allen con rostro preocupado. "Lavi se esforzó mucho en su práctica, por eso está así". Volvió a mirar a su amigo recostado y suspiró. "Oi, moyachi, cuida del idiota usagi, voy a ver si tengo que luchar con otro". Se estaba retirando, pero vuelve a sentir el tirón. Ve a Allen inflando las mejillas haciendo morritos. "¿Que sucede, moyachi?". Dijo sonriendo a un peliblanco aun más molesto. "¿Te molesta algo? Moyachi". Dijo burlón reteniendo un puñetazo. "Ahora sé que entiendes el japonés, moyachi. Me pregunto que más sabrás". Allen lo mira feo y se voltea cruzando los bracitos. En tanto Kanda se retira riendo por lo bajo.

Al sentir que se había retirado, Allen vigila que nadie lo ve y se arrodilla frente a Lavi. Y cierra los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su pendiente verde, brilla; con sus palmas frente al cuerpo del pre adolecente, le recorre de pies a cabeza dos veces, para detenerse en su rostro; después, separa sus manos y rodea despacio la cara de Lavi, verificando todas partes, para terminar en el ojo derecho. Allen abre los ojos, los cuales poseen un resplandor verde al igual que el colgante, y se enfoca en ese punto.

####

Había pasado una hora desde el incidente y Lenalee quería terminar, después de volver del baño y enterarse de la condición de Lavi, el instructor la había emparejado con otro oponente, al cual si pudo vencer, pero que igualmente le lastimó.

Los golpes recibidos se estaban poniendo morados y el cuerpo dolía horrores. Kanda lo llevaba mejor pero Lavi estaba peor, porque todavía estaba inconsciente- al igual que el otro exorcista con el que peleó-. Suspiró. Al menos, la clase ya se había terminado. Caminado había encontrado el parche de Lavi y lo recogió para entregárselo después.

Estaba llegando al área de descanso, cuando Kanda le dio alcance. "Hola. ¿Me ayudas con Lavi?". Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta. Se trasladaron al otro lado del biombo, para ver una tierna imagen. Allen estaba recostado sobre un Lavi dormido. "Me da pena despertar Allen, se ve tan lindo". Suspira. "Supongo que Link-san debe estar esperando afuera, déjame ver". Kanda no muestra mayores expresiones a Lenalee, que ella interpreta como un acuerdo de parte del samurái. Se fue dejándolo sólo con los durmientes.

Kanda Yuu quería irse a acostar en ese momento. ¿Por qué el moyachi y el usagi no podían estar ya despiertos?. Che. Mejor despertaba al pequeño peliblanco para poder molestar a Lavi por estar tan vapuleado tras un ejercicio de práctica. Tomó de los hombros a Allen y lo movió brusco, pero éste no despertó. Enojado, el japonés lo sujetó del pecho e intentó moverle la cabeza, mas se preocupó al sentir caliente la frente del moyashi. "Oi, moyashi, despierta". Lo tomó mejor y palpó la mejilla y la frente del chico. ¡Estaba ardiendo en fiebre!. Lo cargó y se dirigió a la salida; en el corredor vio a Lenalee conversando con Link-san. Éste al verlo cargando a Allen se puso alerta.

"Kanda, no debiste traerlo, Link-san ya iba por él"

"Allen tiene fiebre". Tras la declaración, Link se reaccionó acercándose rápidamente para tomar la temperatura.

"Es verdad, y debe tener cuarenta grados Celsius, está muy caliente". Tomó el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y se retiró a paso vivo, dejando a Lenalee y a Kanda inmóviles.

Lenalee en silencio, fue a ver a Lavi seguida de Kanda. Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que también Lavi estaba ardiendo. Kanda tomó a su amigo en brazos y se fue con Lenalee a la enfermería.

Dejando olvidado el parche negro de Lavi en el suelo.

#####

Lavi despertó observando el techo blanco de la enfermería. Suspiró. Tan dañado debió quedar por sus descuidos que tuvo que ser ingresado. Tonto Lavi. Suspiró de nuevo. Se estiró en la cama y observó a su alrededor, aburrido.

Estaba sólo en la habitación; las cortinas que separaban las camas estaban todas descorridas por lo que podía observar su estado de soledad absoluta. La puerta estaba en medio de la larga habitación y las ventanas a los laterales estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la brisa; suerte que estaba en uno de los laterales y podía observar por la ventana más cercana. En medio de su aburrimiento, comenzó a contar mentalmente, con los ojos cerrados. La enfermera llegó (más o menos, media hora después), llevaba contando hasta 1.308. Ella lo miraba con un dejo de extrañeza y asombro- su cara era muy divertida-. "Hola, señora. ¿Cuánto he dormido?". Aun no contestaba, cuando entró el panda a la habitación.

"Aprendiz idiota, dejaste en esas condiciones por idiota, a veces creo que no deberías ser mi suce… sor". Llegando al final de su verborrea Bookman bajó la voz, observando la cara de Lavi.

"¿Qué pasa, panda? Ni que tuviera monos en la cara". Ninguno de los dos adultos respondió. "¿Qué pasa? Me están asustando".

"¿Lavi, no sientes algo raro?". Preguntó Bookman.

"¿Eh?... No, nada raro. ¿Por qué?". De verdad se estaba asustando Lavi. Sobre todo al ver a la enfermera acercarse a su cara con una linterna ocular en la mano.

La señora movió la linterna sobre su ojo izquierdo y sobre el derecho. Y ahí Lavi se dio cuenta. Podía ver. Su ojo derecho podía ver.

El shock le duró hasta que la enfermera le zamarreó para que respondiera a sus preguntas. "¿Ves por ese ojo, Lavi-kun?

Y en un susurro respondió. "Puedo ver"

#####

Lavi estuvo en observaciones durante un par de horas en el área de hospital, verificando la funcionalidad del ojo con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Entre angustia y felicidad. Su ojo había sido destruido por una bala perdida cuando se encontraba haciendo registros con Bookman, en una batalla. Estaba en tan mal estado que no era posible salvarlo y quedó como una masa sanguinolenta que terminó secándose en la cuenca ocular. Al principio usaba una venda banca para ocultar la herida pero molestaba mucho cuando trabajaba como exorcista, así que terminó usando su tan conocido parche negro.

Pero ahora, tenía ambos ojos de nuevo y la euforia estaba esparciéndose rápidamente a medida que pasaba más tiempo en los chequeos.

"Lavin-kun, usted no sabe cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto, verdad". Quiso confirmar por quien sabe milésima vez, la Señora jefe de enfermeras.

"No se dada. Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba luchando en la actividad de exorcistas, cuando el tramposo de mi compañero me atacó con dardos anestesiantes. Antes de perder el conocimiento, me enterró una de esas cosas en el ojo y eso es todo". Vuelve responder Lavi hastiado. "¿Me puedo ir ya? Ya me hicieron todos los exámenes y evaluaciones. Por algún milagro, recuperé mi ojo y no quiero disfrutar el hecho encerrado en el hospital como un enfermo". Dicho esto, le levantó de la cama y se fue a buscar su ropa.

####

"Allen-kun ¡Mira el estado en que te encuentras!. Estas delicado de salud y decides hacer una estupidez. ¿Qué dirá el Sr. Levellier cuando se entere?... Y no, no me mires con esos ojos, que tiene que enterarse; todos los exámenes que tuvimos que hacer a escondidas del departamento de ciencias estarán en tu carpeta de antecedentes médicos y de sincronización, y tarde o temprano los verá."

Allen le miraba herido. Acostado en la cama aislada que le habían facilitado en el hospital para que reposara. Por haber hecho una buena acción lo estaban reprendiendo y lo peor de todo es que la bronca que le daría su padre sería épica. Intentó una vez más convencer a Link. Poniendo su carita más desvalida.

Howard suspira y posa una mano en su frente. Nunca le habían dicho al ingresar a la orden que terminaría siendo niñera. Pero no, a sus veintidós años estaba de canguro del pequeño Allen Levellier. Y para colmo de males, debía estar haciendo doble trabajo. Como secretario de Malcom Levellier, debía estar siempre al pendiente de su trabajo de oficina, mientras que se encargaba de que el pequeño peliblanco fuera a sus respectivas clases y entrenamiento, así como a sus revisiones médicas y su alimentación.

Y ahora, el jovencito acostado le ponía caras para que mintiera a su empleador y jefe inmediato. Suspiró. La vida no podía ser más injusta.

No tuvo tiempo de declinar su decisión anterior, cuando la puerta es abierta con estrépito, ingresando a la habitación el temido comandante Levellier.

"Que significa esto". Dijo, sin recibir respuestas ni explicaciones. "Estoy en una reunión con los jefes de buscadores, cuando me entero que un renacuajo de pelos canosos y un criajo pelirrojo fueron trasportados a la enfermería, luego de los entrenamiento se exorcistas". Link no responde, esperando una pregunta directa. No era bueno hablar cuando su jefe comenzaba a ventilar su ira. En tanto Allen, cada vez se escondía más entre sus sábanas. "Nadie responde, ¿Eh?. Allen, qué sucedió. Se supone que solamente estabas de observador. ¡DE OBSERVADOR!. No debías tener ni un rasguño al final del día. ¡Y ESTAS CONVALECIENTE EN LA CAMA!.

Allen estaba llorando quedito, con las manos apretando el edredón de su camita. Su padre estaba furioso.

Por favor, cálmate. No grites, papi. Tengo miedo. Por favor.

Malcom vio desinflarse su enojo al ver el temblor de su hijo. Estaba aterrado el pequeño. Contó hasta diez y se acercó para sentarse al lado de Allen en la cama. "Allen, lo siento; no debí gritarte; no es excusa, pero estaba preocupado. Nadie sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Se rumoreaba que habían sido más brutales las contiendas de lo que se había previsto y que varios exorcistas fueron derivados al área de enfermería por lesiones menores. Pero tú, un pequeñito que no debía estar involucrado, fue tratado con urgencia". Mientras hablaba, fue abrazando a Allen y recostándolo en su pecho. "¿Qué debí haber pensado? ¿Un ataque te golpeó? ¿Te viste envuelto en una pelea? Dime Allen".

"Lo siento… papi. Perdóname". Gimoteó.

####

Los días de actividades ya habían acabado y Lavi paseaba por uno de los corredores de las habitaciones. Miraba las barandillas que impedían una caída libre hasta la base de la torre oscura, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, de forma desinteresada. Sus amigos habían hecho un escándalo cuando vieron su ojo derecho. Bueno, siendo sinceros, sólo Lenalee hiso escándalo; Kanda se dedico a observarlo incrédulo. Pasó una semana desde el descubrimiento milagroso y no habían podido ver de nuevo al pequeño moyachi, como le llamaba Yuu. Sonrió mostrando los dientes, al recordar la explicación de Kanda. Había sido algo como 'Es blanco y pequeño, parece un brote de frijol'. Jaja. Yuu siempre olvidándose de aislarse de las demás personas; ahora tenía a Allen dentro de sus personas importantes. Movió la cabeza en negación. Por mucho que le gustara el peque, no debía olvidarse de que Lavi era un simple registro de Jr. y Allen sería manchones de tinta al acabar su trabajo. No obstante, Le hubiese gustado despedirse del chico antes de comenzar con las asignaciones de exorcista; se iba con Panda en una hora y media y aun no encontraba a nadie para despedirse. Suspiró.

"Se te irá la vida con tanto suspiro, Lavi"

"¡Lenalee! No me asustes de esa forma, mujer. Te estaba buscado para decir adiós. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Mi hermano fue nombrado nuevo supervisor de la rama Europea y estaba ocupada ayudándolo con los documentos y el café"

"¿Pero no era también jefe de científicos?"

"Si, pero además le dieron este puesto y el traslado, así que ambos nos mudamos aquí en unas semanas. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Kanda?"

"Nones, lo estaba buscando. Igual que al moyachi. Ya me despedí de Jerry y de otros conocidos, faltaban ustedes". Se pudieron a caminar juntos. El tiempo pasó volando y llegó la hora del adiós. O al menos eso se suponía.

Cuando llegaron a la gruta para tomar las barcazas, vieron a toda la gente que estuvieron buscado y los que no. Kanda y Allen estaban ahí, también Bookman y Komui, Reevier y Howard Link. El anterior supervisor, Walden y el comandante, Levellier.

"Hermano, ¿qué sucede?"

"El comandante se retira al comando centrar y pidió una guardia que le acompañara hasta la ciudad". Respondió Komui a Lenalee. "La guardia serán Bookman y Lavi, ya que también se retiran y pasan cerca de los carruajes, Kanda y tú. Los acompañarán hasta la puerta sur".

Perplejos, los chicos se subieron a la barcaza en silencio seguidos de Link y Allen, Bookman y Levellier. Debido a este último, Lenalee estaba temblando. Aun que recordaba la terrible experiencia cuando por primera vez llegó a la orden. El hombre rubio había sido la persona que le había arrebatado de su hermano y ordenó su encierro. Estaba apretando la mano de Lavi hasta casi la estrangulación.

"Lenalee, tranquila". Susurró Lavi.

Kanda veía a la niña, preocupado. Él tampoco estaba muy calmado, a pesar de su apariencia. Los horrores de los experimentos reaparecieron en su mente al ver al hombre que los ordenó y no paraba de tocar a mugen, nervioso.

Allen se percató de la situación y se acercó despacito para tomar la mano de Lenalee, en señal de apoyo, pero no ayudó de mucho.

####

Tras el incómodo viaje, los exorcistas y de maces recorrieron la ciudad a pie, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos solares.

Allen era el más entusiasta, caminaba a varios pasos del grupo jugando con la bufanda negra que había estado amarrada en su cintura, moviéndola a su alrededor cuando daba vueltas graciosas sobre su propio eje, al igual que su cinta roja atada al cuello y que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Sus sandalias, a juego con la indumentaria japonesa, pasaban por el empedrado desigual sin titubear un paso. Su sonrisa juguetona parecía brillar al igual que sus ojos de plata y sus cabellos blanquecinos.

Lavi se entusiasmó con el pequeño y se puso a jugar a perseguirlo, Allen corría rápidamente y se entrecruzaba con el grupo, para impedir que el mayor lo atrapara. El juego terminó cuando Kanda lo toma bruscamente del cuello de su gi, al ver tropezar al peliblanco frente a él.

"Ten más cuidado, moyashi". Dijo Kanda antes de soltarlo

Link, previniendo cualquier enojo de parte del comandante, interviene. "Señorito Allen, debe tener más cuidado. Ya es grande para chiquilladas como esas"

Allen mira triste a Link, con los hombros caídos y lagrimas contenida.

"Link, déjalo. Ya estamos por llegar al carruaje". Malcom Levellier miró de soslayo al chico y asintió, antes de continuar su marcha. Allen recuperó la sonrisa, pero continúo el camino caminando despacio- para estupefacción de los preadolecentes-, al lado de Levellier.

Lenalee, que caminaba lo más apartada del rubio mayor, miraba con cautela al joven Allen. Era muy extraña la forma de comportarse en frente del comandante, casi como… si lo quisiera. Pero eso era imposible. Levellier odiaba a los niños; era in tirano de corazón frío. Pero aun así, no molestaba a Allen. ¿Por qué?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegan a los carruajes, ubicados fuera de la puerta sur de Francia.

Lenalee se despide con un abrazo amoroso de Allen y de Lavi; Kanda por otro lado, se despide con un "Ya era hora de te fueras, Baka-Usagi" y un "Para la próxima, crece Moyashi". Allen había hecho una reverencia como despedida siguió a los rubios al carro, pero se detiene y vuelve, dándole a Lavi su listón rojo; a Kanda, un listón negro que extrajo de entre sus ropas; y a Lenalee le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Dio una reverencia a Bookman y con una sonrisa, se subió al carruaje, donde ya estaban instalados el joven Link y el comandante Levellier.

Lo último que vio el grupo de a pie, fue la mano de Allen despidiéndose por la ventana.

###

"Que pena que se va el moyashi, ¿No chicos?, era tan cute". Comentó Lavi, antes de irse, mirando su rojo regalo; preguntándose interiormente cómo lo conservaría, ya que Bookman le regañaría si no lo botaba a la mayor brevedad.

"…". Aunque no dijese nada el samurái, Lavi podía interpretar el silencio a su alrededor. Su mano derecha apretaba el regalo casi con cariño.

"Gracias". Susurró Lenalee"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices Lenalee?"

"Chicos… Allen habló"

"Si Lenalee, habló con sus gestos y…"

"No Lavi, dije que habló. ¡Me habló!". Lenalee estaba un tanto choqueada; y sus compañeros aun más. "Cuando me abrazó, me dijo al oído: gracias".

######

wuau... este cap fue uno de los que me costó escribir, por la parte de la batallas XD

Para mistralax: ¡Puede hablar! jajaja, no soy tan mala, pero lo de bakanda que comentaste aparecerá después del capítulo 8, sorry. (me podrías creer que se me fue hasta que lei tu comentario? O.O)

Para Satii: Me alegro mucho de que te guste

Para tod s l s demás: lo de las habilidades de Allen serán reveladas más adelante en detalle. Con respecto al habla, estoy tratando de ponerme en el lugar de un niño que fue despreciado por su familia en un comienzo, y que después fue objeto de terribles experimentos, con años de soledad y traumas personales pero con un fuerte sentido del amor a su padre, así que el hecho que no hable con los chicos lo atribuyo a una timidez extrema que, tendrá que superar con el paso del tiempo.

Estaria muy agradecida se me mandan comentarios sobre la redacción, aun no estoy del todo conforme.

Vuelvo a clases el miércoles, asi que no se que tan seguido pueda subir los capítulos después del 8 (tengo escrito hasta ahí ;P)

Gracias por leer!


	5. Reencuentros Primera misión

Agradezco que lean esta idea que mi cabecilla loca creó en un momento de ocio. Muchísimas gracias.

###

Capítulo 5: Reencuentros. Primera misión

Lenalee estaba molesta, su hermano había vuelto a causar destrozos en la orden con uno de sus experimentos. Dios ¿Cuándo aprendería?. Caminaba a un ritmo enérgico y pesado, señal de su enfado. Ese mes que, se supone, debía ser lo más humanamente apacible. El comandante vendría en un mes, después de seis años que no venía en persona a la rama Europea y a su hermano se le ocurría dejar la grande. Ahora tenían que reparar una buena cantidad del castillo en semanas, ¡Semanas!. Horror. Tendrían que hace trabajar horas extras a los científicos, cosa habitual, y a los buscadores residentes; incluso Jerry tendría que apoyar las obras de reconstrucción.

"Hay hermano, me harás envejecer antes de tiempo". Suspiró la exorcista.

Tan distraída iba que no vio el cuerpo delante de ella antes de tropezar. Por suerte el impacto no fue fuerte y ambos lograron mantener el equilibrio.

"¡Ay! Siento la torpeza". Dijo Lenalee sobándose la mejilla

"No te preocupes, ambos estábamos distraídos". Respondió la voz conocida para la chica.

Al fijarse en el desconocido, Lenalee pudo reconocer los rasgos únicos del individuo.

"¡Allen! ¡Volviste!". Gritó emocionada, abrazando al peliblanco.

"Si, vengo como apoyo a los exorcistas". Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que me extravié de camino a la oficina del supervisor… "

"Que suerte tienes". Allen la miró extrañado. "Mi hermano debe estar tratando de ordenar su escritorio o está siendo regañado por Reever. Hace un par de horas casi hiso explotar un área del la sección científica, la onda expansiva alcanzó hasta los niveles más altos, de los dormitorios".

Allen sentía recorrer por su nuca una gota. "Lenalee, tengo que entregar mis documentos de todas formas".

La peliverde lo miró con comprensión. "Cierto, discúlpame, se me había olvidado eso. Sígueme, así no solo no te pierdes, también evito que te pase algo".

A paso moderado, ambos amigos se fueron comentando sus vidas en los últimos seis años.

"Kanda sale a misiones seguido, pareciera que no le gusta estar aquí de tanto que sale; Lavi vino casi dos años atrás, a entregar una inocencia que encontró y a buscar información para el clan Bookman. Jerry hiso un estudio avanzado de cocina, una especialización, además de cambiar a todos los ayudantes de cocina, dijo que necesitaba manos nuevas y los jubiló, pero creo que fue para darles descanso con una jubilación adelantada a los viejos cocineros. Mi hermano, entre otras cosas, hiso modificaciones en los baños públicos, anexando una zona para sauna y bañeras con agua, al estilo japonés". Ya estaban cerca de la oficina de Komui Lee y podían escuchar sonidos estridentes desde adentro. "¿Y tú, Allen? Me dijiste que ibas a estar de apoyo…"

"Así es, estaré por aquí un tiempo como apoyo de exorcistas en algunas misiones. Para eso debo entregar mi reporte a tu hermano; además, tengo que ir a ver a Hebrelaska".

"Allen… siempre me quedé con la duda cuando te fuiste. ¿Por qué no hablabas y por qué me hablaste cuando te fuiste?".

"La verdad es que no hablaba con muchas personas; tuve una mala experiencia de pequeño y hablar me asustaba, así que evitaba hacerlo. Ese día les di regalos a los chicos, pero no tenía que darte, es por eso que decidí darte las gracias. Puede que para ti no signifique mucho, pero fuiste la primera persona fuera de mi círculo cercano a la que hablé". Allen se veía algo nostálgico cuando hablaba de su pasado. Casi herido, casi feliz. Un cuadro melancólico y hermoso.

"Bueno Allen". Cambió de tema Lenalee. "Llegamos". Y empujó su entrada a través de las puertas.

Detrás de estas, el caos.

Papeles tirados, un sofá tirado de lado, el escritorio corrido a un rincón. Los 'adultos' estaban detrás del mobiliario, cubriéndose de los proyectiles que ambos se iban lanzando.

"No me escuchas, Reever. ¡No quiero trabajar!

"Supervisor, usted debe firmar los documentos. ¡ESO ES TODO!"

"Que cruel eres. ¡Déjame descansar!

"¡La última vez que le di permiso para eso, se fue a construir la bomba que destruyo media torre!"

"Ni-san, tenemos visitas"

"¡Lenalee! ¡Ayúdame, sálvame de Reever!"

Allen veía divertido la escena. Su amiga perdió la paciencia y golpeó a su hermano, y Reever que se enojó, lo estaba ahorcando en el suelo. Como no sabía qué hacer, se puso a ordenar los papeles tirados. La discusión le dio tiempo de recogerlos todos y ordenarlos por fecha de entrada. Así como por la urgencia que requerían, si eran se misiones o informes. Cuando terminó de ordenar, la discusión había terminado y le estaban observando atentamente.

"Lo siento, es que lo vi tan desorganizado que quise ayudar". Aun lo miraban como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. "Eh, supervisor Lee, le traigo mis documentos de traslado".

Komui tomó los papeles, en tanto Reever saludaba al peliblanco. Le daba su apoyo moral para las grandes crisis de la orden, como luchas con kumorines o supervisores locos. Allen solo sonreía con un tic en el ojo. ¿A dónde se había metido?

"Allen". Llamó la atención Komui, con seriedad. "Necesito hablar contigo en privado". Tanto Lenalee como Reever miraban con asombro. Algo muy importante debían tratar si les pedía que se fueran. "Reever, también tengo que pedirte que pidas un momento a Hebrelaska para dentro de veinte minutos, y necesito que sea privada".

Lenalee cada vez se sentía más desplazada. Allen, la tranquilizó sonriéndolo y prometiéndole que no era nada malo, algo un poco más serio que lo rutinario, pero nada para alarmarse.

Lenalee se retiró con Reever de la oficina un poco menos aprensiva, un poco más interesada en su amigo.

###

"A ver, Allen. Te conocí hace seis años. Pero no había visto tu informe."

"Ni lo habría visto, en esa época no estaba en tema de discusión mis habilidades. Sólo el alto mando lo sabía, y por petición de mi padre, mi información y educación era clasificado". Respondió a una de las dudas del supervisor Lee. "Era parte de mi entrenamiento el venir aquí esa vez"

"Si se me permite preguntar, ¿cuál es la relación que tiene con el comandante Levellier? Veo el mismo apellido que él…"

"Es mi padre"

Komui casi se atragantó al escuchar la respuesta y decidió no mostrarse más curioso hojeando los documentos de la carpeta blanca de Allen sobre su escritorio. No sabía cómo actuar frente al adolecente. Allen Levellier. Un paso en falso y tendría al comandante respirando sobre su nuca. Hug. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. En uno de los papeles, se escribía algo insólito.

"Aquí dice que tu posees tres inocencias y pueden ser aun más…"

"Es verdad, supervisor. Tengo la habilidad de compenetrarme con diferentes inocencias"

Komui se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y calló sentado en su silla. "Debes estar bromeando, eso es imposible. Una inocencia se sincroniza con un exorcista. Más que eso resulta en una sobre carga para el sujeto".

"En mi informe médico, muestra que es verdad. Eso se explica por mi ingreso en el protocolo de sincronización, hace ocho años. Fui el único sujeto con éxito del programa, antes de que lo abortasen".

Pobre chico, pensó Komui. Pasó un infierno y aun se veía feliz.

"No obstante, mi uso de la inocencia se ve limitada por tiempo. Mi cuerpo no soporta más de dos horas al día de conexión con una inocencia tipo equipamiento; es por eso que vengo en calidad de apoyo y no como exorcista, mi salud no lo permitiría".

"Entonces, bien venido Allen Levellier, a la Orden Oscura rama Europea…"

Allen movió sus manos en señal de negación, interrumpiendo al supervisor Lee. "Sólo Allen, si dice mi apellido generará mayor atención hacia mi persona"

"… Ah, bueno, Bienvenido Allen. Puedes acomodarte en la habitación 456, el desayuno es a las 6 am, el almuerzo a las 13 pm y la cena a las 6 pm. Pero la cocina está abierta desde las 4 am hasta las 1 am por si hay exorcistas y buscadores que lleguen a esas horas. Jerry es el jefe de cocina". Introdujo Komui, cambiando su atención entre Allen y sus carpetas. "Tengo una misión para dentro de quince horas, podría interesarte. No es difícil, pero para que comiences a aprender el sistema". Continuo, deteniéndose en un fajo de papeles.

"Gracias, supervisor. Acepto la oferta. En otro punto, tengo que visitar a Hebrelaska, ¿Podría acompañarme?"

"… claro, claro". Respondió, más atento a los documentos. "Eh, Allen. Aquí dice que puedes sincronizarte con cualquier inocencia que toques… pero esto debe estar malo, y dice que con una sincronización…"

"Del ciento por ciento". Respondió mientras se retiraba hacia las puertas de la oficina. Dio vuelta su rostro y con una sonrisa siniestra. "Es correcto, supervisor".

###

"Hola, Hebrelaska. ¿Cómo estas hoy?"

"Buenos días, Komui. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"Traigo a un nuevo aliado que necesita que le revises, su nombre es…"

"Allen, Allen Levellier". Se adelantó el chico.

"…Ah…"

"Kumoi, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas? Necesito hablar de cosas personales". Pidió Allen

"Eh… por supuesto, nos vemos después"

Allen se recargaba en la baranda, mirando cómo se iba Lee por el ascensor. Cuando estimó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escuchar, miró a Hebrelaska. "Buenos días, tía"

"Hola Allen, ¿Cómo has estado? La última vez que te vi fue hace seis años". Dijo en tono calido el dragón.

"He estado entrenando mis habilidades; me trasfirieron aquí en calidad de apoyo"

"Apuesto que tuviste que pelear con mi hermano para que te dejara venir sólo"

"¿Tanto se nota?". Allen se veía avergonzado. Su padre no lo dejaba arriesgarse para nada, siempre temiendo que sus problemas de salud o el desgaste con la inocencia lo hiriese o en el peor de los casos lo matara.

Con respecto a los hermanos Levellier, cuando vinieron a visitar a Hebrelaska la primera vez, fue casi una guerra entre ambos. A pesar de que Malcom Levellier se estaba disculpando por los años de soledad y abandono que vivió su hermana, ella lo atacó con brutalidad, gritando que no era tiempo ya para pedir perdón, le arruinó la vida, etcétera.

Allen no podía recordar todos los detalles sobre los gritos y las recriminaciones; si bien los hermanos Levellier no llegaron a un perdón, al menos están en un acuerdo de paz. Lo buen es que Hebrelaska dejó fuera de la disputa a Allen y lo tomó como su querido sobrino, casi hijo- como recuerdo del hijo que perdió hace tanto tiempo-. En fin, las historias familiares suelen ser muchas veces escabrosas y a Allen realmente no le importaba, el mismo tenía bastantes cosas en su pasado como para interesarse por la vida de otros.

Después de ponerse al día, tanto con las vidas de cada uno, como el cotilleo de los miembros de la orden, inocencias y demás, Hebrelaska toma el porcentaje de sincronización de Allen con sus tres inocencias básicas.

"No hay cambios, siguen en cien por ciento"

"Al menos no hay variaciones, lo que significa ¡Menos restricciones y menos análisis médicos!". Dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

"Ahora que estarás una temporada aquí, podrías venir más seguido, ¿Ne, Allen?"

"Te lo prometo, tía Heb"

####

Las horas pasaron y Allen se ve enfrentado a su primer reto: su primera misión. La emoción embargaba al peliblanco, si bien tenía prácticas en luchas no era lo mismo que ir desde el comienzo hasta el fin en una misión en busca de inocencia con la posibilidad de encontrarse con akumas.

Con su pequeña maleta de viaje, se dispuso a correr en pos de Lenalee y del buscador Toma, para tomar el tren desde un puente, aterrizando en el techo del vehículo. Dentro un acomodador los esperaba y les señaló sus asientos.

Allen había escuchado sobre la misión, que consistía en ir a un pueblito francés que estaba a nueve horas de camino desde la orden en tren. En él se habían dado hechos sobrenaturales y extraños, posiblemente debido a la inocencia. Pero no manejaba los detalles, culpa del supervisor que le dio con atacar a Toma culpándolo de ser un pulpo, algo que no entendió.

Sentado en su cómo asiento, se dispuso de leer el informe, anotando observaciones al margen.

"¿Lenalee, por qué te escogió Kumoi para ir a la misión?"

"Ni-chan pensó que era lo bastante cerca y fácil". Respondió la joven con una nota de vergüenza en su voz.

Allen comenzaba a entender los rumores de la orden con respecto a un supervisor con complejo de hermana. Con respecto a la misión, le parecía bastante fácil; los datos mostraban una pequeñísima localidad, por lo cual, la presencia masiva de akumas era (supuestamente) improbable; sobre el espectro que menciona el documento, Allen podría decir que una inocencia no era, pero esperaba que su suposición no fuera correcta.

####

Al terminar el viaje de ida, Allen tenía dos grandes resoluciones; la primera era que el buscador Toma poseía grandes actitudes para su puesto, era analítico y con buena memoria, además de agradable en el trato; y la segunda, Lenalee podía ser espeluznante. Como tenían un largo camino y tomaron el tren de noche, se había dispuesto a dormir un poco, cuando despertó, Lenalee estaba mirándolo con ojos brillantes y una cámara en las manos; decía que era para inmortalizar su primera misión en la orden, pero a Allen le sonaba a excusa barata. Tomó nota de apoderarse de la cámara a la menor brevedad.

Suspiró ante el aire matutino en la estación de tren. Como primera acción, se dividirían en dos grupos; Toma buscaría el alojamiento y recolectaría información de los otros buscadores en la localidad, en tanto Allen y Lenalee recorrerían las inmediaciones del pueblo intentando atraer akumas, si es que había.

Como le explicó Lenalee, las ropas que usaban eran para llamar la atención de los akumas; atuendos negros con emblemas de la orden. O vestuarios recargados en detalles dorados, blancos o plateados.

Allen vestía un uniforme sencillo de color negro que consistía en un abrigo ligero ceñido a su toso y suelto en las piernas, un pantalón cómodo y una camisa, todo acorde a la estación primaveral. Sobre el corazón, símbolo de la orden oscura, una pequeña cruz de plata. Lenalee, por otro lado, tenía un atuendo muy femenino: un vestido hasta las rodillas, ceñido a su cintura con un lazo, de manga 3 cuartos, todo de colores oscuros, casi negros. Sin ninguna identificación de la orden, quizás por orden de Kumoi su hermanita debía pasar lo más desapercibida posible por el enemigo.

Dieron vueltas por el pueblo, preguntando a los lugareños sobre las extrañas apariciones avistadas. Se las caracterizaba como fantasmales: blanquecinas y traslúcidas; se aparecían de noche y rondaban por las calles del pueblo. No causaban grandes destrozos, pero algunas cosas terminaban en el suelo cerca de la plaza, como frutas o piedritas; todo eso descrito en el informe de la misión.

Acercándose a la plaza se encontraron con Toma y otro buscador.

"Allen-kun, tenemos noticias que una pareja en el pueblo tiene una relación con los acontecimientos". Dijo Toma cuando se vieron. "Mi compañero, Alexander, los encontró una noches siguiendo a los espectros. Dice que al verlo seguirlos, la pareja corrió despavorida hasta su casa."

El nuevo buscador fue el centro de atención de Allen y Lenalee.

"¿Alexander-san, habría otro detalle que pudiese referirnos?". Inquirió Allen.

"La pareja parecía preocupada y dolida, como si realizar la persecución del fantasma fuese triste. También iban armados con un rifle y una red de pescar. Fue alrededor de la una de la madrugada, cuando aparecieron en la callejuela Brand, a cinco cuadras de la plaza del pueblo, cuando quedaba una cuadra se percataron de mi presencia y en la huida les perdí la pista".

"No se preocupe, Alexander-san, no fue su culpa. Toma-san, será mejor que vallamos a descansar, Allen y yo estaremos haciendo guardia por la noche".

"Te tomaré la palabra Lenalee, tomaré una pequeña siesta y me pondré a buscar más pistas alrededor de las siete de la tarde, nos pondremos en acción a las ocho, ¿Está bien?".

"Nos vemos a las ocho en la recepción de la posada, Allen-kun, Toma-san, Alexander-san".

####

Eran las diez de la noche. Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaban a apagar las luces dentro de sus casas, preparándose para una noche de sueño. Alexander quisiera estar haciendo lo mismo; la misión no mostraba datos relevantes de la presencia de una inocencia, por lo que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Además, le mandaron dos niños como exorcistas. ¡Estos niños morirían al primer encuentro con su enemigo!, realmente la vida era injusta. Él, un hombre calificado en varias artes de lucha, entrenado por años y conocedor de los modos de enfrentamiento contra akumas no fue aceptado por la inocencia, ¡mientras que un par de críos sí! ¡era injusto!. Lo peor de todo, es que las rondas se dividieron en grupos mistos: un exorcista y un buscador; y a él le había tocado con el niño canoso.

Miró hacia el lado, viendo el perfil del chamaco. Con esas pintas llamaba demasiado la atención de las personas, y daba vergüenza caminar junto a él. Suspiró resignado. La suerte que le tocó, hubiese sido más llevadero estar con la exorcista Lenalee; ¡no tenia de que hablar con el chiquillo!.

Caminaron por un par de horas más en completo silencio cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

Alexander no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a cubierto, cuando un cañón le apuntaba al rostro.

###

A Lenalee le gustaba la noche, los pasteles, servir café a su hermano, cuidar a las personas de la orden que quería, y un sinfín de cosas más; por el otro lado, odiaba pocas cosas del mundo y una de ellas era su inocencia. No le molestaba el hecho de que ayudara a salvar a las personas de los akumas, o el hecho de que necesitaba de su energía vital para funcionar; las odiaba por que fue la responsable de su mala niñez dentro de la orden y porque… eran demasiado apretadas. Sus pies sufrían cada vez que se ponía su inocencia, no solo tenían taco poco apto para las misiones, incomodaban el pie incluso para andar. Y esta misión era una de las que requería que se gastara suela en la calle; juraba que en el compartimiento del tren, cuando terminaran la misión, se iba a dar el gusto de poner sus pies en agua caliente.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que una figura espectral aparecía por una de las callejuelas del pueblito. Toma, quien estaba pendiente de la zona, lo avistó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, llamando su atención.

"Señorita Lenalee, apareció el objetivo". Lenalee asintió y movió sus manos indicando el plan de acción. Aumentaron el ritmo de la caminata hasta colocarse a unos metros de la figura. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que la mente de Lenalee pudiese reaccionar.

Se escuchó un disparo por la derecha y un grito de mujer por la izquierda y una explosión a lo lejos hacia el oeste del pueblo, la figura en frente embistió a la pareja de la orden oscura y Lenalee escuchó al buscador gritar con asombro, mientras que un sonido chirriante se escuchaba a su lado.

En cuestión de segundos la sencilla misión se transformó en una pesadilla. Lenalee alcanzó a tomar el cuerpo de Toma-san antes de que callera por el debilitamiento, y lo llevó consigo a unos metros de distancia del akuma. El ser espectral había aparecido una cuchilla y atacó al buscador, enterrándola en el pecho de este; la sangre salpicaba por todas partes y Lenalee estaba entrando en pánico; Toma-san se le moría en los brazos.

"Yo me encargo de Toma-san, Lenalee. ¡Encárgate del akuma!"

Lenalee sintió el alivio recorrer por su mente, al escuchar la voz de Allen. Dejó en el suelo a Toma-san y embistió al akuma con su inocencia activada.

###

Alexander había corrido con suerte. Y contaba con un acompañante rápido y fuerte. Cuando se había dado cuenta del cañón, se había dado por muerto, pero el joven peliblanco hiso algo con el akuma de nivel uno, porque de la nada se cortó en pedazos frente a sus ojos.

"¡Vamos. Alexander-san, Lenalee y Toma-san necesitan de nosotros!"

A pesar del shock, Alexander tuvo que correr rápidamente en pos del joven en una dirección incierta. No tenían forma de comunicarse con el otro grupo y mucho menos saber donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, Allen-kun debía saber exactamente la ubicación de los otros, ya que llegaron sin basilar en ningún momento.

La vista era horrible. Un akuma de nivel dos, bastante escasos en general, estaba a unos pocos metros de la exorcista y del buscador; este último sangraba profusamente del pecho, quizás fuese demasiado tarde para su compañero.

Tras un acuerdo entre los exorcistas, el peliblanco se hiso cargo del herido. Toma tenía un corte limpio que le atravesaba el pecho y salía por su espalda. No presentaba síntomas del envenenamiento por akuma; pero estaba grave. El kit de primeros auxilios no poseía nada para curar algo tan grave, ni siquiera para detener la hemorragia que presentaba el buscador.

"Alexander-san, busque un lugar seguro para poder trasladarnos, en lo posible una casa o algo así; Toma.-san está muy mal y no podré curarlo si no tenemos donde guarecernos".

El buscador, conmocionado por los acontecimientos, se apresuró a golpear la puerta de una casa cercana. Aporreando la puerta y gritando por auxilio.

Le abrió un hombre mayor, de tez cenicienta y contextura delgada.

"¡Necesito ayuda, mi amigo fue atacado; déjenos pasar por favor!". Pidió ansioso Alexander.

El señor, asustado, le dio permiso para alojar al herido y fue a calentar agua mientras dejaba al buscador en la puerta; Alexander volvió a donde estaba el joven peliblanco. La escena que encontró era muy extraña: Toma estaba tirado en el suelo de su pecho salía una luz verde. El peliblanco tenía puesta sus manos sobre la herida abierta, con una expresión de concentración; sus propios ojos brillaban verdosos al igual que un extraño colgante en su pecho.

No sabiendo que hacer, se dispuso a levantar el cuerpo de su compañero caído para ponerlo a buen recaudo, en tanto Allen-kun mantenía sus manos sobre la herida, sin decir absolutamente nada.

A lo lejos, Lenalle-chan estaba luchando con el akuma y parecía estar en problemas, sus patadas no podían contra la cuchilla del demonio. Alexander dejó de prestar atención cuando Toma se quejó en voz baja.

"Tranquilo amigo, ya pronto estarás bien, Allen-kun te ayudará y la señorita Lenalee le ganará al akuma. Sólo debes relajarte". Murmuraba Alexander.

###

La madrugada había sido agitada para el pueblo. Los sonidos de explosiones y golpes habían despertado al poblado completo. Lo que significaba más mirones que proteger, para fastidio de Lenalee. Mientras que el akuma de nivel dos estaba prácticamente burlándose en su cara por su falta de pericia en el combate. Hug.

El akuma le había golpeado en el vientre con el borde sin filo de su hoja metálica, dejándola sin aire en el acto; la fuerza cinética del golpe le había arrojado brutalmente contra un techo de tejas. Estas se había desprendido del techo y comenzaron a caer, arrastrando su cuerpo en le proceso.

"Pobre exorcista, tan débil que no es capaz de luchar contra mí. ¡Será muy divertido llevarme tu cadáver! Jajaja". Se burlaba el akuma.

Con un rápido recuento de daños, Lenalee constató sus lesiones: dos costillas rotas, un brazo fracturado, una esguince de tercer grado en el tobillo derecho y varias magulladuras de consideración a lo largo del cuerpo. Si lo derrotaba rápido estaría en verdaderos problemas.

Al intentar levantarse tropezó con una de las tejas, lesionándose aun más el tobillo. Cuando pasó el dolor agudo vio que en el suelo habían un sin número de tejas rotas. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

"No me derrotarás, akuma. ¡Soy una exorcista!"

"¡Miserable!". El akuma se lanzó contra Lenalee para atacarla directamente.

Lenalee esperó hasta que se acercara lo suficiente y pateó una teja directo al rostro. Como era de esperarse el akuma lo rompió con su cuchilla, pero inmediatamente después le llegó otra con el mismo objetivo, y otra y otra. Lenalee pateaba todas las tejas que estaban cerca, arrojando una lluvia de proyectiles hacia el akuma, que no podía con todos. Aprovechando la distracción del demonio, saltó con fuerza y golpeo con una serie de patadas con la pierna sana al pecho y rostro del enemigo. Para acabar con él, tomó un salto hacia arriba y en vertical y se lanzo con furia hacia abajo, partiendo por la mitad a su enemigo.

Cuando por fin terminó, el cansancio le llegó de golpe. El exceso de adrenalina le pasaba factura. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los habitantes a su alrededor, pero estaba en un estado de ánimo, en el que no le importaban. Alguien se acercaba a ella, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se cerraban.

###

Cuando despertó, estaba acostada en una cama cómoda. Sus lesiones casi no las sentía, pero podía ser producto de la morfina que le pudieron haber dado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado pero sus pies ligeros. ¡Sus pies!

Con un sobresalto se sentó en la cama y se destapó las cobijas. Sus pies estaban desnudos. Nadie podía quitarle sus botas oscuras, activadas o no, solo ella podía sacárselas siempre y cuando estuviesen desactivadas totalmente.

"Buenos días Lenalee, espero que hayas descansado bien."

Aturdida, enfocó el origen del sonido. Parecía un ángel con su peli blanco y la luz de la ventana iluminándolo desde atrás.

"Allen, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?..."

"Volvimos a la posada. Anoche fue muy ajetreada la lucha y los pobladores estaban muy nerviosos y preocupados. Alexander y yo nos encargamos de apaciguarlos, les prometimos que habíamos exorcizado al fantasma y que no volvería. Descubrimos también que el akuma había matado al hijo menor de la pareja y que su hermana mayor había tenido contacto con el conde, ya que desapareció a las cuatro horas del desahucio del chico, mientras este volvía aparentemente a la vida. Ese fue el que no atacó a nosotros".

"¿Y Toma-san?"

"Recuperándose, el médico del pueblo vecino vino hace una hora para verlos a ustedes dos. Su diagnóstico fue positivo, nosotros nos podremos marchar a media tarde y Toma se podrá mover en dos días"

"¡Que alivio! Cuando vi la herida, en un principio creí que se moriría antes de obtener ayuda médica. Comentó Lenalee.

Allen le sonrió de vuelta. "Ya avisé al supervisor, nos vamos por la tarde. Alexander se quedará con Toma y volverán en cuatro días a la sede; antes de volver, se encargarán de que no hallan sospechas o desconfianza sobre la historia que inventamos". Tocaron la puerta y apareció una joven preguntando si querría tomar el desayuno; al recibir una respuesta positiva se retiró. "será mejor que me vaya a ver a Alexander, ha estado algo nervioso. Nos vemos Lenalee"

Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de Allen, Lenalee se acordó que no le preguntó sobre sus botas

###

Alexander se despedía de los chicos y los veía tomar el tren. Esta misión había sido difícil para sus nervios. Casi pierde a un camarada frente a sus ojos. El tren ya partía raudo hacia sus destino, mientras recordaba algunos de los acontecimiento vividos hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Toma se desangraba en el piso de la casa y no habían médicos en el pueblo que pudiesen ayudar. El charco de sangre no paraba de agrandarse y ya había perdido toda esperanza, cuando la herida comienza a brillar más fuertemente; se escucharon sonidos viscosos y la respiración del moribundo estaba agitándose, después de haber estado preocupantemente pausada. El cuerpo se agitó en convulsiones en el suelo por lo que le parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida, y de la nada pararon. Toma respiraba un poco más profundo ahora y la sangre ya no salía de la herida; con el gentil hombre que les alojaba, limpió con paños calientes los retos de sangre de la piel expuesta; a él le tocó limpiar la del pecho y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no encontrar más que una cicatriz. Miró con sorpresa al peliblanco. Este estaba sentado descuidadamente en el suelo, con el rostro agitado y pálido, con los labios secos y un leve temblor en las manos.

En eso llegó un hombre de mediana edad preguntando si la chica venia con nosotros con un aire urgente. Yo respondí que si y el hombre salió de la casa para dar espacio a otro que traía a la señorita Lenalee en brazos, inconsciente.

"Estamos alojados en una posada". Se sorprendió que la voz fuese da Allen, quien se había levantado y presentaba una imagen de autoridad y seriedad. "Si fueran tan amables de llevarla hasta allá, yo tengo conocimientos médicos y podré atenderla mejor en el cuarto que aloja". Los habitantes siguieron las indicaciones del chico con presteza. "Alexander-san, ¿por qué no lleva a Toma-san a la posada también? Yo no podré cargarlo y tengo que estar pendiente de Lenalee". Antes de que pudiese responder, se marchó raudo por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

Después de poner cómodo a Toma en su habitación, fue a preguntar si necesitaba algo el joven Allen. Abrir un poco la puerta de la habitación para recibir el resplandor verde otra vez. El rostro de Allen se veía tétrico y no tuvo el valor de interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Cuando llegó el médico, ya habían apaciguado a la multitud, al menos había sido útil en la invención de la mentira; el joven Allen había puesto de su parte en el apoyo de esta, pero se veía tan cansado que lo mandó a dormir. El galeno había diagnosticado a ambos pacientes, concluyendo que Toma no presentaba heridas graves en su cuerpo y que la sangre fue más escandalosa que letal. Pero debía cuidar de la cicatriz del pecho porque corría el riesgo de infección y que luego de curara tan perfectamente, ya que se notaba reciente y atravesaba el cuerpo del sujeto, no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

Si no hubiese estado en la batalla la noche anterior, no podría relacionar la cicatriz con la brutal herida recibida por el akuma.

Volviendo al presente, veía la estela de humo del tren en la lejanía. Sonreía viendo el horizonte, al regresar a la orden, tendría que pedir perdón al joven Allen; no solo salvó a su compañero, también le salvó a él mismo la vida. Sería interesante ver el progreso del niño en la orden.

####

Hola!, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana ^^, yo acabo de comenzar las clases en la universidad y va a ser una locura! se supone que debemos terminar a fines de diciembre con todo, ¡En dos meses y medio tenemos que terminar un semestre! ¡oh my demon! (La facultad estuvo en paro durante un tiempo y ahora tenemos este problema de tiempo T.T ). Por lo mismo voy a comenzar a publicar sólo los vienes, o si no me quedaré muy justa con el cap nueve, que aun no escribo :S. Se viene un Omake pronto XD, pero es cortito así que no me maten cuando lo suba en vez de un capi como tal.

Con respecto al fic, espero que este capi les haya gustado, en lo personal me gustó lo de las botas oscuras XD, es un tema que se menciona muy poco en el animé, de hecho, sólo una vez que recuerde, y me pareció de valor comentarlo. pienso que más adelante lo volveré a retomar.

También el tema de los buscadores y su visión del trabajo que deben desempeñar, sólo para darme el lujo de mencionar el trabajo de "segunda" que tienen que hacer, pero que arriesgan aun más su vida que los mismos exorcistas (deben enfrentarse a los akumas casi a mano desnuda, y no, no me olvido del aparato que encapsula a los akumas, pero recordemos el capi de lala, poco o nada ayudan esos aparatos).

la relación con hebrelaska me salió sola, no se si tiene futuro real, pero si a alguien le gustó, puedo trabajarlo más.

Para neko-san: gracias por el comentario! *u* y te agradezco que me digas que la redacción va bien. aun no se cómo va a a ser la personalidad de Malcom Levellier, pero podría volverse autoritario cuando lo menciones, pero también amorocito XD

Para mistralax: espero que se describa bien las habilidades de Allen XD igual va aparecer más adelante en un misión (no diré más, pero aparecen Lavi, Daisya y Yu, wajaja XD), y si, Malcom va a ser algo diferente con Allen, pero no va a dejar d eser el temido comandante, y sobre Link... ya escribí algo de él como, super-sobreprotector-con-complejo-de-hermano-mayor!Link xD. Pero paciencia, que aun falta que llegue XD. además te cuento que tengo planeado un Omake para el sólito jajaja.

PS: Gracias a todos por leer! de verdad me levantan el ánimo y me dan ganas d escribir. y gracias especialmente a l s que me dejan review, me motivan para escribir los capis que siguen y me dan una idea de lo que piensan de la historia (ayer me puse a pensar en como describir una escena donde el "comandante tirano" interactuá con su hijo, su subordinado directo y los demás, sin salir demasiado ooc).

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el viernes (aviso, se viene un omake de unos 1200 palabras aprox., "Komurin 1", pero si tengo más de cinco review, subo también el capi 6 ;P)


	6. Omake 1: Komurin I

Hola a todas y todos los que leen este fanfic. Pido disculpas por lo cortito de este escrito (me salió verso sin esfuerzo XD). Pero el prox viernes subo nuevo capi que será más entretenido.

* * *

Omake 1: Komurin I

Habían sido regañados por Komui cuando volvieran a la sede. El informe describía los daños del pueblo y los sufridos por el equipo de investigación. Komui estaba hecho una furia, argumentando lo peligroso que fue, lo mal hecho que estuvo la investigación, los riesgos innecesarios, las tonterías cometidas, etcétera.

Para ser sincero, Allen no veía problemas con el procedimiento ni las acciones ejecutadas, salvo que fueron lo bastante insensatos como para bajar la guardia y dejarse coger por el enemigo.

Suspiró. Tendría que ir a la enfermería a que le revisaran los niveles de azúcar y células sanguíneas. Se había debilitado demasiado usando su inocencia 'Machi', la curación le agotaba en demasía.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho a Lenalee refutar a su hermano sobre la misión, y recalcar que no habían salido tan mal parados.

Si claro, el buscador Toma casi había muerto tirado en el suelo y ella estaba envenenada por las toxinas del akuma; su último ataque había regado el líquido nocivo alrededor y se había contaminado al quedar inconsciente en el sitio. Si supiera Komui.

Terminaron la entrevista con una Lenalee sacando humo por la cabeza, metafóricamente, y un Komui sacando humo por la cabeza literalmente, tras recibir una fuerte patada de la chica.

En el intercambio 'amistoso' de los hermanos, Allen se había escabullido rumbo a la enfermería. Ojalá su padre no se enterara del desastre de misión.

###

Kanda estaba cansado. La misión había durado demasiado para sus estándares habituales. ¡Tres semanas!. Le habían asignado investigar un extraño suceso al sur de España, en la ciudad de Alicante. ¡Los puñeteros akumas no habían aparecido hasta el quinto día! Y de inmediato habían desaparecido como tragados por la tierra. Los hechos extraños se sucedían intermitentemente y no podía darle alcance al perpetrador, un akuma nivel dos. Cuatro buscadores medio muertos, quince ciudadanos heridos de diferente gravedad y siete muertos, fue el saldo final de la misión.

Lo primero que haría al llegar a la orden sería darse un baño de tina, después a dormir. O eso esperaba. Como el karma le persigue, lo primero que hiso al llegar a la orden fue recibir un super duper abrazo de Lavi.

"¡Yuu-chaaan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verteee! Apuesto que me extrañaste muchiiisimoo".

Kanda estaba tan cansado que fue arrastrando a Lavi hasta el baño. Quizás si seguía aferrándose a él, podría ahogarlo en la tina.

"¡Yuu-chan! ¡Eres un pervertido! Como eso de traerme al baño. No creas que por insinúateme yo podraaAAHHhhggllll…". Terminó burbujeando el pelirrojo bajo el agua.

Kanda había tomado de improviso a Lavi y lo arrojó a la tina mayor. Se devolvió a los locker y se desvistió. Una vez listo se lavó frente a la regadera, antes de relajarse en la tina, de estilo japonés. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que había diseñado Komui.

En el agua, Lavi ya estaba desnudo y con su ropa mojada en el borde de la tina. "De verdad que estabas cansado, como para no amenazarme con 'Mugen' ". Lo único que recibió fue un suspiro.

Lavi decidió no molestar más al pelinegro y se retiró todo mojado del baño.

###

Recorrió los pasillos de la sede preguntándose qué hacer. Kanda estaba lo bastante cansado como para ignorarlo totalmente. Panda no llegaría hasta dentro de tres meses por causa de una misión en Ecuador. ¡Wii!. No tenía misión a la vista no encontraba a nadie a quien molestar… ¡Espera! A lo lejos ve una silueta conocida. Jijiji, era una presa fácil y sin repercusiones. Paso a pasito se fue acercando y…

"¡HOLA TAAAP!". Gritó a todo pulmón.

El pobre científico pegó un salto que competiría bien en los juegos olímpicos. Lo mejor fue que empujo al científico que iba delante de él, y este al que estaba adelante, y este al otro, y al otro. Al parecer iban con la carga de documentos semanal a la oficina de Komui y todo, científicos y papeles, quedaron regados por el suelo.

Ups.

####

Lenalee estaba llevando una taza de café a los pobrecitos científicos de la orden (que trabajaban horas extras pero no se les pagaba en consecuencia ¡Snif!), a su lado estaba un adolorido Lavi cargando el resto de tazas. El día anterior, los científicos habían desquitado con él todas sus frustraciones, después de ver su trabajo regado por el suelo del corredor. Por fortuna, para los agredidos, Tap reaccionó rápido después del susto y había apresado a Lavi en el acto, dejándolo expuesto a la ira de los hombres ojerosos.

Los chichones y morados no se irían hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo. Y más encima, Lenalee le pega en la cabeza con su bota, regañándolo por molestar a los demás. ¡Es que su vida era tan triste!

Lo único que le regocijaba en venganza, era que el supervisor había aprovechado el ajetreo para escapar de la oficina y dejando plantados a todos sus subalternos.

"Lavi, no deberías molestar a otros por el hecho de estar aburrido"

"Pero Lenalee, ¿qué podría hacer en cambio?". De pronto se apagaron las luces de fondo y un foco alumbra a Lavi tirado en el suelo en posición de sufriente. "La vida palidece ante la diversión de las bromas. Entiéndeme Lenalee".

"No exageres Lavi. Podrías estar avanzando los deberes que te dejó Bookman". Dijo, ignorando la cara de ultraje que puso su acompañante. "Podrías estar pidiendo una misión, ayudar en la cocina cortando ingredientes o en la enfermería, catalogando medicamentos…"

"¿¡Y tu quieres que me muera de aburrimiento!? No seas cruel Lenalee". Estaba poniendo un morrito, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. "¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Corran! ¡Corran por sus vidas!"

Ambos miraron a lo lejos una puerta abrirse de golpe y un montón de científicos corriendo por el pasillos en diferentes direcciones. Se miraron a la cara como preguntándose qué rayos; en eso uno de los científicos les pasa por el lado empujándolos, dando como resultado que las tazas cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

"¡Suciedad! Debo limpiar la suciedad". Dijo una voz mecanizada.

"AHHH, Lenalee ¿¡Qué es eso!?"

La chica suspiró con cansancio. "Mi hermano hiso un Kumorín"

###

Kanda estaba recuperado de la misión a un cuarenta por ciento. Dormir y comer le habían repuesto casi satisfactoriamente, ahora debía ir a meditar por unas horas y luego a elongar los músculos en el área de entrenamiento para sentirse totalmente recuperado. Metido en sus pensamientos estaba, antes de toparse con un trozo de fierro en el suelo. Girando por el pasillo ve una cosa de aproximadamente cuatro metros de altura y seis de largo agitándose por el corredor, recibiendo las patadas de Lenalee. Lavi estaba tirado en el suelo fuera de combate con su martillo en la cabeza. Los 'valientes' científicos dentro de la contienda estaban a buen recaudo en el ascensor flotante de la orden, sugiriendo puntos débiles y gritando al supervisor que dejara de joderlas.

Kanda no quería meterse en la disputa, sin embargo, ve que Lenalee se ve imposibilitada cuando la máquina lanza una red para basura a sus botas. Hasta el supervisor grita desesperado por eso. El Kumorín decía que tenía que limpiar alguna chorrada y tenía tanto a Lenalee como a Lavi entre sus 'garras'. Él estaba desenvainando a mugen en medio del griterío cuando la máquina se detiene de súbito y se escucha una voz cortés.

"Supervisor Komui, ¿Los informes de experimentos explosivos lo coloco en urgentes o en aplazable? No me dejó claro ese punto".

Sorprendentemente, el moyachi estaba en el pasillo, cargando una carpeta azul y revisando el papeleo al lado de la endiablada cosa.

"Este… Allen, colócalos en importantes. Y ahora que me recuerdas, resume también los de biopsia de glándulas suprarrenales y los informes de los buscadores suecos". Dijo el supervisor con un dedo bajo el mentón y con aires de erudito. En tanto los demás los miraban como atracciones de feria.

"Entonces, ¿Las entradas las ordeno por qué tipo de prioridad?"

"Te lo dejo a tu criterio, Allen"

El moyachi movió su cabeza hacia un lado, como sopesando lo dicho. Al quedar de acuerdo con las órdenes, cerró la carpeta y se devolvió a la oficina del supervisor. El resto de los implicados seguían en silencio, tanto cautivos como espectadores. Al escucharse a lo lejos cerrarse una puerta, se reanudo el circo.

Tan bizarro fue, que la paciencia de Kanda se esfumó como volutas de humo. Cortó en cuatro la máquina y se retiró a meditar.

En su opinión, la orden era una locura.

###

Lo siento chic s porque era muy cortito, pero la semana pasada ya había avisado, así que no me siento muy culpable ^^. No subo el siguiente capitulo porque no se cumplio mi "soborno" (5 review por el capi anterior XD), pero usaré el tiempo que me da este pequeño segmento komurin, para terminar el C. 9, que está a la mitad y va a estar muy... animado (hot! *u*, pero aun sin yullen, que aparecerá fuerte a partir del C. 10, promesa de escritora ^^). La prox semana hay capi nuevo! Hay algún lector que le guste Daisya? porque aparecerá mucho!

Sin más que decir, además de las disculpas por lo cortito de este omake, me despido.

NOS LEEMOS EL PROX VIERNES, Y TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA ^^


	7. Ser un apoyo, no es ser un inutil

Hola, espero que hallan tenido una buena semana. aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. espero que les guste, y recuerden que un review hace feliz a una escritora XD

####

Capítulo 6: Ser un apoyo, no es ser un inútil

¡Una misión! ¡Al fin!. Casi se vuelve loco de aburrimiento. La orden normalmente, era una monotonía para los exorcistas, o ayudaban en algo o entrenaban, comían y se iban a dormir. Si no había misiones, los exorcistas eran inútiles y poco más podían hacer. Por otro lado, los generales iban y venían a sus anchas recorriendo el globo. Mmm, quizás podría convertirse en uno… no mejor no, era demasiado trabajo y Panda lo mataría. A su lado, un aura tenebrosa hacía acto de presencia: Kanda Yuu. Estaba de horrores luego de que fueran a la oficina de Kumoi.

Tres días después del incidente kumorín, les dan una misión en conjunto y Yuu reclamó hasta por los codos para zafarse de él. Fue el joven peliblanco quien tuvo el dudoso placer de salvar al supervisor de la ira del samurái.

Aun podía saborear el momento.

Llegaba tan tranquilo a la oficina, cuando escucha un grito atronador dentro. Como buen Usagi que es, su curiosidad pudo más que el instinto de protección y abrió la puerta para echar una mirada. Dentro estaba un iracundo Yuu Kanda con mugen en la mano, el supervisor literalmente pegado al respaldo de su silla con la afilada punta de la katana en la mejilla, sacándole sangre.

"Dime que me estas jodiendo porque te pareció gracioso, y que la misión real no requiere al idiota".

"Kanda, debes entender que no puedes ir solo y que Lavi es el único que puede ir contigo"

"¡Está tu hermana también en la orden, baka!"

"…". Kumoi lo ve con un rostro de estupefacción y a pesar de la amenaza inminente, se pone a berrear. "¡No mi Lenalee! ¡Tan pura y casta, ya estuvo en una misión y la hirieron feo! ¡No permitiré que salga aun!"

"¡Y yo no te permitiré volver a verla, porque estarás criando malvas, si no me das otra misión o no lo pones a él conmigo!"

"Kanda, cálmate". Lavi prestó atención al joven peliblanco. "En la actualidad hay pocos exorcistas dentro de la sede y esta misión no es en solitario, por su alta complejidad y duración aproximada. El supervisor Komui no quiere que se lastimen si existe un fallo en la estimación de la misión y por eso mandó a llamar tanto a Lavi como a ti". Ahh, entonces es por eso que estaba haciendo berrinche Kanda, le molestaba compartir misión con él. "Además, se juntarán en el camino con Daysa, que se separó recientemente del general Froid Tiedoll. Así terminan luego y siguen con las tres misiones en curso que realizaran posteriormente, que les queda de camino". Dijo muy tranquilo al enfurecido samurái, el cual abrió la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, buscando algo que decirle.

¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡El moyachi dejó sin palabras al oni Kanda! Lavi acababa de reconsiderar la valía de Allen.

"Allen, tú también puedes ir si te apetece. Ya hice la documentación necesaria". Agregó Komui. Lavi detectó como se sorprendía Allen cuando le notificaron eso, pero no entendió a que se refería a eso de la documentación; se supone que para ir a una misión los implicados VAN con los documentos, no HACERLOS.

En fin, la cosa es que los tres van a salir de ese fastidiosos lugar para ¡explorar el mundo!. Además, jujuju, ya tenía planeadas varias bromas y lo menor de todo: en el camino se juntarían con Daysa. ¡Qué divertido sería todo!

Se juntó con los chicos en la barca y se dispuso a entablar conversación.

"Así que, moyachi, supe que ya has tenido con Lenalee tu…". Susurró. "Primera vez". Que mono se veía Allen sonrojado. "¡Dios! ¡Ya te desvirgaron! ¡Por qué no me lo pediste a mi! Yo encantado te habría enseñado todo. Al menos no se lo pediste a Kanda, con lo frígido que es, ¡Te deja tirado en plena faena!".

Ah la belleza del caos. No solo tenía al moyachi todo avergonzado, sino que a un Kanda casi ahogado con aire y como bonus track, el buscador que llevaba la barcaza casi se cae por la borda al escuchar el comentario.

"¡¿Pero qué dices Lavi?!". Trató de aclarar el de cabellos nevados.

"Que tuviste tu primera vez… en una misión". Casi fue palpable el alivio sobre la barca. "¿Qué creías que decía, moyachi?". Al volver el sonrojo, dijo escandalizado. "¡Pero qué pervertido eres! Yo hablando de algo tan inocente y tú imaginando cosas. Apuesto que pensabas en tomarme la palabra, ¿Eh?". Cuestionó, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

"Lavi, para. No digas cosas fueras de lugar".

"Baka Usagi, cierra el pico. No quiero escuchar disparates comenzando la misión"

"Entonces quieres decir que me das permiso para decir 'disparates' en plena misión". Sonrió Lavi.

Kanda desenvainó a Mugen y ultimó. "O te callas o se vuelvo a dejar tuerto"

Okey. Kanda estaba de verdad en el límite. Mejor dejarlo por la paz y no molestarlo… todavía.

"Como tu digas, Kanda". Concedió, con sus manos levantadas en rendición y se volvió a Allen, por suerte no iba sólo con Kanda. "Entonces ¿cómo te fue en tu primera misión, moyachi?"

"Fue interesante. Aunque se salió de las manos en un momento. Toma-san quedó tan mal herido que tuvo que esperar varios días para recuperarse y Lenalee tampoco quedo indemne". Se volvió hacia Kanda y bajó la cabeza. "Siento haberte incomodado indirectamente, Kanda. Es culpa de nuestro grupo, con el desempeño en la última misión que no te dejaron ir solo en esta ocasión". Kanda se volvió molesto hacia el peliblanco, Lavi pensaba si tendría que salvar al pequeñín si continuaba el japonés en esa actitud. "Los responsables de medir la peligrosidad de la misión calcularon mal y nos vimos envueltos en algo más peligroso de lo que contábamos…"

"Son exorcistas". Declaró lo obvio Kanda. "Deben estar preparados para todo, para cualquier situación imprevista, cada misión posee un factor incierto. Como no podemos saber donde hay akumas, debes estar constantemente revisando tú alrededor una vez que sales de la orden. Si no te tomas enserio tu trabajo, eres un inútil. Y visto lo visto, moyachi. No eres más que un pequeñajo idiota por enfrentarte tan estúpidamente al peligro y un incompetente, que no debería estar en la orden". Terminó declarando el pelinegro.

Lavi se sentía algo apesadumbrado tras la diatriba de Yuu. El moyachi era nuevo en la orden oscura y por lo tanto, novato en muchos temas de exorcistas; pero enfrentarse a una situación así de estresante y peligrosa sin experiencia o un mínimo de requerimientos, podría costarle la vida a si mismo u a otros. Miró al pequeño con leve preocupación, esperaba que se repusiera pronto del reproche de Yuu; le gustaba más cuando estaba alegre y despreocupado, que triste y taciturno.

Lástima que no volvió a hablar durante el viaje, por mucho que lo intentase.

###

Quizás se había pasado con el moyachi, este no había vuelto a hablar en todo el camino, dedicándose a ver por la ventana. Lo que dijo lo sintió de verdad, era una irresponsabilidad llegar con una actitud inocente y descuidada a la orden, si se va a arriesgar la vida en cada misión. Miró de reojo al chico enfrente, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. De perfil, apoyado en el brazo izquierdo, la ceñida ropa negra y ese aire meditabundo, le daba una apariencia irreal. Lo había notado la primera vez que lo vio, tantos años atrás; no le gustaba verlo como un exorcista ya que se pondría en la mira de los akumas y del conde, y parecía tan frágil. Se preguntó si el 'idiota' tendría pensamientos parecidos. ¡Tonto! Estar pensando en sandeces en medio del trabajo, ahora él era el baka.

"Che"

Al bajar en la estación, se encontraron con un buscador esperándolos; le resultó extraño porque no estaban ni cerca de su destino. Tras presentarse y explicar los motivos de su presencia, Kanda decidió que no debían perder el tiempo, estaban ocupados.

"Pero Yuu-chan, dice que podría ser una inocencia".

"O podría ser algún idiota molestando, nada nos confirma que haya algo de valor en ese lugar"

"Pero nunca tenemos confirmación, siempre es un tal vez, Yuu-chan"

"Deja de decirme así, conejo con retraso, ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetírtelo? Y con lo del caso, ni siquiera han definido si es de origen humano o 'sobre natural'. Ya veo que terminamos perdiendo el tiempo al ir para allá".

"No creo que nos retrasemos demasiado, además somos tres, Lavi y tú pueden ir sin detenerse, yo podría echar un vistazo y volver a tomar el tren. Si no es nada, no perdemos nada en realidad"

"Pero Allen, si fuese un akuma tendrías problemas, no sabes cómo manejarlos aun"

"Si puedo Lavi, solo no sabía cómo actuar en un grupo. Ya he hecho misiones cortas contra akumas antes. Te prometo que no me pasará nada"

"No se Allen, me sentiría responsable dejándote sólo, por lo menos en las primeras misiones. Sin mencionar que no eres exorcista, sino un apoyo. Dejarte sólo en una misión fácilmente te dejaría expuesto a quedar herido"

Se pusieron a discutir los pro y los contra de la opinión de cada uno, mientras Kanda se dispuso a hablar con el buscador sin poner atención a la discusión.

"Pero Lavi…"

"No, es lo mejor…"

"¡Eh, conejo, moyachi, vamos!". Ambos lo miraron como un par de indefensos animalitos encandilados por un una lámpara en la carretera. Ese par de idiotas le producían jaquecas. "Iremos al pueblo, revisamos y volvemos. No quiero que nos tardemos más que un par de horas. El próximo tren llegará en cinco horas, así que andando".

En silencio se dispusieron a caminar hacia el primer destino: una caseta telefónica. Conectó su golem al teléfono y contactó con la orden.

"¡Aquí Komui! Si llama por un encargo que se hiso de 26 pizzas con doble queso y peperoni, y no encontró la dirección, no es aquí, ¡Número equivocado!"

Le aparecieron venitas de tención en la frente, cómo diablos el comandante había pensado que sería un supervisor decente, el muy tarado. "Hey, baka; te hablo desde la ciudad de Reims, nos pondremos en marcha a caballo hasta un poblado cercano, nos topamos con un buscador que mencionó hechos extraños no exhaustivamente investigados, iremos y volvemos para tomar el próximo tren. Si por esas encontramos algo, pasaremos ahí la noche; como máximo estimo que en tres días tomaremos el tren hacia Luxemburgo si se alarga mucho, ¿Ya llegó Daysa?"

"¡Ah, Kanda!. No aun no llega, dijo que tuvo unos problemas con unos asaltadores de camino…".

"Será idiota si se dejó robar por ellos"

"No, el problema fue que la policía les estaba siguiendo la pista y terminó dentro de la cárcel con el grupo de forajidos; la policía creyó que se trataba de una riña entre compañeros. Mandé a un buscador para sacarle". Y el muy tarado hablaba como si fuera cosa de todos los días, pensó desalentado.

Su hermano adoptivo era un desastre, igual de insoportable que el viejo sensible y el idiota Usagi. "Si no tienes nada más que decir, cuelgo".

"Espera Kanda, necesito hablar con Allen".

Intrigado, llamó al moyachi y le pasó el teléfono.

"¿Si? Supervisor Komui tanto tiempo, jaja". El moyachi había dejado la puerta de la cabina abierta y podían escuchar la conversación con la voz del supervisor algo apagada.

"¡Allen-kun! ¡Te extrañooo! ¡No hay nadie que me resuma los informes o me ordene los papeles…! sólo tengo a mi linda Lenalee que me trae el café y me organiza algunas cosas ¡Te extrañooo! Snif snif. ¡Vuelve pronto!". Decía esto en tanto el peliblanco sonreía. Los otros exorcistas abrían los ojos al escuchar hablar 'mal'- dentro de lo que cabe- de su hermanita preciosa.

"¿Y Reever-san le está ayudando en algo?"

"¡No! Es un hombre malo, no me deja salir de esta oficina ni para ir al baño, snif". A lo lejos se escucha un 'exagerado', posiblemente estaba con Reveer en ese momento. "Allen, bromas aparte, ¿sabes dónde estaban las carpetas con los códigos 285, 286, 287 y 322? No las encuentro"

"Mmm, si mal no recuerdo, están junto a las carpetas 164 y 1528, en la repisa de la derecha"

"Oh, ya las vimos. Eres el mejor, Allen". El cumplido sacó una sonrisa suave de Allen. "Y recuerda tener cuidado, ya-sabes-quién me mataría si te pasara algo"

"No se preocupe, Komui-san, tendré cuidado. Además, tengo a dos exorcistas experimentados acompañándome, no debería tener dificultades"

"Que no te escuche Lavi o no te dejará en paz". Kanda volteó a ver a Lavi para ver que hacía mientras tanto. Estaba recostado en un poste de luz mirando al moyachi y sonriendo tras el comentario del peliblanco. "Eh, Reever quiere hablar contigo". Se escucha un poco de estática.

"Allen-kun, espero que estés bien en tu segunda misión". Tras el asentimiento, prosiguió. "Ten cuidado con los chicos, que en medio de la batalla les puede dar por pelearse entre ellos". Aconsejó, dejando que apareciese una gotita en la nuca de Lavi y una vena hinchada en la frente de Kanda. "Cuídate y vuelve pronto, el inútil del supervisor no había estado jamás al día con su trabajo hasta que llegaste a poner orden en su oficina". Ahora les tocó a los tres chicos la aparición de varias gotas de sudor. "Te extrañamos todos acá". Se escucho en el fondo '¡Allen vuelve, los papeles se amontonan y no hemos dormido desde que te fuiste!' y '¡Otro kumorín noo! ¡El de ayer destruyó todo!'. Allen casi parecía culpable de no estar ahí.

"Nos vemos chicos, saludos a todos. Dile a Tap que en la lavandería están dos de sus gorros y a Johnny, sus nuevas gafas están sobre la mesa de trabajo de Itan, detrás del ordenador. Cuídense mucho y recuerden que el komurin tiene problemas con la jalea del cocinero Keler, solo tírensela en las uniones y se detendrá. Adiós". Y cortó la comunicación. Suspiró abatido antes de desconectar al golem.

Kanda decidió no hacer mayor caso de la extraña conversación y se dispuso a caminar hasta las periferias de la ciudad sin confirmar que le estuvieran siguiendo. Si se perdían era cosa de ellos.

Al llegar al establo que el buscador había señalado, preguntó por caballos que estuviesen en forma para un viaje corto.

"Estarán listos en unos minutos". Contestó el encargado. Detrás iban Lavi y Allen hablando con el buscador.

Se llamaba Charlie y era de Plumouth, Gran Bretaña. Contaba que extrañaba su ciudad natal de la que sólo le quedaban recuerdos de su infancia- se había ido a temprana edad a Francia-. Se unió a la orden a los veinticinco años y llevaba esa vida intensa desde hace treinta años. Normalmente pocos buscadores duraban tanto trabajando; a la mayoría se les daba de baja a los cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco, para evitar ineficiencias en el trabajo: recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros constantemente sin considerar el clima y los infortunios del destino, degastaba el cuerpo de cualquiera y los hacía poco aptos para algunas misiones. Afortunadamente su vida en general había sido bastante apacible y estaba poco aporreado físicamente.

Allen estaba encantado de poder hablar su lengua materna con Charlie, su padre le había dicho que su madre era de origen inglés. En la sede de Europa se hablaba en general en francés, por estar ubicada en ese país. A veces se podía ver buscadores entablando animadas conversaciones en su lengua natal. Lavi y Kanda podían entenderles perfectamente, después de todo debían poder hablar variados idiomas si viajaban constantemente por Europa, pero la entonación de Allen era por decirlo menos, atrayente.

"¡Allen-moyachi-kun! ¿Qué te parece si en este viaje hablamos todos en inglés? Así Yuu y yo practicamos un poco el idioma y tú y Charlie-san disfrutan de compartir la lengua, ¿Sí?".

"¡Gracias Lavi!"

"Ustedes déjense de cursiladas y suban a los caballos". Gruñó en inglés Kanda, siguiendo la idea de Lavi.

El viaje era relativamente corto, de hora y media a trote moderado, por lo que decidieron hacerlo en menos tiempo si forzaban a sus monturas a correr a todo galope. Kanda llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin cabalgar de esa forma por lo que tenía las piernas algo entumecidas ya a mitad de viaje, pero lo llevaba mejor que Lavi, que tenía cara de dolor cada vez que su montura saltaba para evadir una roca en el camino y Charlie tenía un desempeño aceptable. Pero Allen parecía una aparición sobre su montura. Como era el más pequeño de los cuatro, le dieron la yegua más nervuda y pequeña, de diferentes tonalidades de gris y blanco. Lavi se había burlado diciendo que si no sabía montar, podrían compartir corcel. Por otro lado, Kanda estaba fastidiado porque pensaba lo mismo y que terminaría cayéndose. Como para desmentir a los dos mayores, el peliblanco montó a la yegua sin ayuda y partió de inmediato. No tardaron en darse cuenta del error de cálculo los dos exorcistas.

Allen parecía uno con la yegua, se movía con soltura y la postura era erguida y cómoda, como si fuese una actividad de toda la vida.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, cincuenta minutos después, Lavi apenas y podía caminar.

"Creí que estarías acostumbrado a cabalgar, Lavi. Como aprendiz de Bookman tendrás que movilizarte mucho, ¿no?". Inquirió curioso

"Lo normal es que vallamos cabalgando lento si requerimos de una montura, si no, vamos a pie la mayoría de las veces". Explicaba el pelirrojo, tratando de desentumecer sus piernas al mismo tiempo que se sobaba el trasero adolorido.

"La presión se hace en las piernas, más que en el trasero, Lavi"

"Por eso mismo tengo todo molido, moyachi ¿Y tú donde aprendiste a montar?"

"Mi familia tiene la costumbre de enseñar algunas artes que creen que son beneficiosas, una de ellas es el cabalgar. Aprendí desde pequeño… recuerdo que, la primera vez que monté un caballo grande, estaba mi abuela presente…". Terminó nostálgico.

"Debió ser toda una experiencia". Captando el estado de ánimo del menor.

"Yep". Sonrió algo triste Allen, como si no hubiese podido borrar un mal recuerdo que le vino a la mente. "Y tú, Kanda, ¿Dónde aprendiste a montar?"

"En una misión, ahora cállense y preguntemos que mierda pasa aquí, no quiero perderme el tren y tenemos poco tiempo para eso".

Preguntando por ahí, tuvieron a suerte de encontrar a una mujer de mediana edad que había visto el incidente.

Contó que en una granja cercana, desaparecía parte del ganado misteriosamente por las noches. Su propietario había perdido a su mujer y a su hijo en un accidente hace dos años atrás y estaban en vísperas del aniversario póstumo. Su hijo había estado prometido con una chiquilla del pueblo, pero ella nunca pudo reponerse de la pérdida y se fue un día sin decir nada a nadie. Sus amigos cercanos fueron esfumándose también con el tiempo. Unos en accidentes y otros aparecían y desaparecían del pueblo, hasta que no se les volvían a ver más. El pueblo tenía tan pocos habitantes que si uno no se veía llamaba la atención.

"Que mujer más cotilla, mira que casi contarnos todos los chismes del pueblo"

"No te quejes Kanda, que nos dio muy buena información. Además, era muy simpática"

"Che, esa era de las típicas señoras que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar husmeando en las vidas ajenas. Apuesto que en unos quince minutos todos sabrán que estamos aquí buscando cosas extrañas e inexplicables".

"Moyachi, que la gente te sonría mucho no significa que sean simpáticos, sólo fingía serlo".

"De verdad me tomas por estúpido, Lavi". Dijo desalentado el peliblanco. "Sé que las personas no muestran muchas veces lo que piensan de verdad, pero esa mujer no era una mala persona, por muy bien informada que esté de sus vecinos". Dijo, mirando al samurái. "Además, no olviden que 'en pueblo chico, infierno grande' y con tan pocos habitantes es normal que 'todos' sepan de santos y milagros ajenos".

"El joven Allen tiene razón, es muy común ese fenómeno en este tipo de situaciones".

En eso Allen se detiene de pronto y mira hacia la dirección que vagamente les indico la señora. "Lo mejor será que vallamos a ver al propietario de la granja", Kanda se molestó y cruzó los brazos. "Entre más rápido revisemos esto, más rápido volvemos a tomar el tren, Kanda". Y movió su caballo hacia la dirección de la granja.

"Estúpido moyashi"

###

La granja estaba a unos quince kilómetros y se veía desierta. Dentro del alambrado no habían ni animales ni sembradíos, la tierra estaba yerma como si el encargado hubiese tenido la intención de sembrar pero nunca lo hiso, y terminando la primavera, habían varios cultivos que no se darían si se plantaban ahora.

"Lavi, revisemos la casona. Moyashi, quédate aquí con Charlie". Dijo, bajándose de su caballo.

"Kanda, mejor no entres a la casona".

El samurái lo quedó mirando como si fuera tonto. ¿No había sido él mismo quien les obligó a ver lo que sucedía?.

"¿Y por qué no, moyashi?

"Hay akumas dentro". Los dos exorcistas y el buscador le quedaron mirando interrogantes. "Puedo sentirlos, hay siete de ellos dentro de la casona, dos más se aproximan por el noreste"

"¿Cómo diablos que los sientes?" "Cómo puedes saberlo?". Lanzaron Kanda y Lavi

"Nunca preguntaron mis habilidades". Respondió levantándose de hombros y moviendo su montura para tranquilizarla, mientras sujetaba por las riendas a la de Lavi en tanto Charlie sujetaba a la de Kanda.

"Será mejor que ideemos un plan de ataque, jóvenes; será peligroso si estos akumas se dirigen al pueblo"

"Kanda y Lavi pueden encargarse de ellos, son de nivel uno. Nosotros nos quedaremos algo alejado, en caso de que requieran ayuda". Encaminó a los caballos, seguido por Charlie, hasta lo que consideró seguro. "Suerte chicos".

Ni Lavi ni Kanda sabían cómo tomarse esa actitud mandona de Allen. El chico parecía que había tomado el control del grupo de un momento al otro.

"Bien, ya puesto, sabemos con anterioridad cuantos enemigos hay antes de que nos vean a nosotros. La pregunta es, cómo atacar".

"Eso es fácil. Activamos las inocencias y acabamos con la casa"

"¿Y si tienen al hombre de la granja como rehén?"

"Che. La posibilidad de que siga con vida frente a niveles uno es ínfima, no tienen cerebro para pensar en una estrategia parecida"

"¿Y si Allen se equivoca y no son todos de nivel uno?". Repuso Lavi.

"Pues lo averiguaremos". Zanjó el samurai, sacando a mugen y activándola.

###

La estrategia de Kanda funcionó excelente. Como había supuesto sólo existían akumas dentro de la edificación y no se perdió vida humana. Los restos del ganado fueron encontrados el sótano de la hacienda. Los dos akumas que venían por el camino, estaban disfrazados con las pieles humanas todavía y de no haber estado sobre aviso, los hubiesen confundido con personas. Lavi los forzó a transformarse y con un golpe de su martillo los destruyó.

En tanto Allen y Charlie miraban apartados.

"Entonces, Charlie, ¿Cómo supo que habían akumas aquí?". Inquirió el peliblanco con una actitud acusadora y desconfiada.

"Cuando pasas una vida como la mía, aprendes a ver cosas o a desarrollar un sexto sentido". Respondió calmado, sin darse por aludido por el tono. "Cuando hay tantas desapariciones de personas en un pequeño lugar en el cual no pasan grandes hechos, es sospechoso. Por eso al enterarme de que estaban cerca, fui a por ustedes. De intentar recopilar datos para el informe, ya habría acabado muerto en el intento y vendrían por el aviso de 'buscador desaparecido' ". Miró de frente al joven. "Muchas veces, buscando la información para atraer a los exorcistas, los buscadores pierden sus vidas en vano; por eso, en algunas ocasiones, los buscadores de mi edad redactan datos falsos con el fin de atraerles, a veces eso pasa factura y no son verdaderos casos para exorcistas". Dio un suspiro cansado. "Esa es la razón fundamental por la que se da de baja a los buscadores a una edad aun útil; ojalá tuviésemos su habilidad de detectar a los akumas, asi nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas". Termino pesaroso.

Allen bajó su cabeza y susurro quedo. "Pero, lo que hay que pagar para tener esa habilidad es un precio que muchos no estarían dispuestos a pagar". Dejando a un buscador perplejo, Allen levanta la cabeza y va donde sus compañeros. "¡Lo habéis hecho bien, chicos!. Si echamos a correr, alcanzaremos el tren".

"Eso estuvo fácil. ¿Ne, Yuu-chan?"

"Vamos"

###

La vuelta fue mucho más lenta, en parte por los caballos para que no se cansaran y en parte para conversar.

"Valla, moyashi. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que tendrías tal habilidad? Es bastante útil ¿Por qué no nos habían avisado?

"Lavi, se supone que serás un Bookman, ¿No tendrías que haber buscado ya esa información?". Le reprendió Allen.

Era cierto, eso era parte de su trabajo, pero no quería admitir que fue negligencia suya no averiguar nada de su compañero de viaje. Kanda lo miraba de reojo, esperando su respuesta. Si Panda se enteraba de su desidia… glum. Bueno, si hay que morir, se muere con todo puesto. "¡Es que es muy aburrido!". Gimoteó tratando de desviar la atención de sus deberes.

"Tú no cambias Lavi, jaja".

"¿Y qué otras cosas nos ocultas a Yuu-chan y a mí?". Preguntó sugestivamente. Al contrario de lo que estimó, Allen no se sonrojó.

"Más que una habilidad es una inocencia". Sus acompañantes se quedaron en shock, ¡Era un exorcista y nadie les había dicho!. "Pero es poco útil en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que no puedo mantenerla activada por mucho tiempo. Adquirí la inocencia casi a los ocho años y …". Por segundos pareció que estaba rememorando algo muy doloroso, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato. "Es una inocencia tipo parásito que se aloja en el cristalino de ambos ojos, puedo observar a los akumas si van camuflados como humanos y están enfrente, pero lo usual es que los detecte antes, como una especie de presentimiento, si están muy lejos o no estoy enfocando mi inocencia directamente". Al ver las caras de confusión del buscador y del pelirrojo, ejemplificó. "Recuerden que cuando llegamos al pueblo me detuve antes de ponerme en marcha a la granja, ahí estaba concentrándome ya que solo había sentido la presencia de los akumas en esa dirección". Comprobó que le habían entendido antes de proseguir. "El problema es que consume demasiada energía, por lo que no suelo utilizarla a menudo. Pero como dijo Kanda al inicio de la misión, si no lo tomo en serio en cuanto acepto la misión, estoy cometiendo una estupidez". Aseveró, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. Lavi no pudo dejar de mirar la reacción de Kanda, que se puso ligeramente más tieso sobre su silla de montar. "Así que decidí usarla cada quince minutos, más o menos, para verificar el área".

"¿Cuál es el límite de la inocencia, moyachi?". Resopló el samurái.

"Puede detectar akumas desde los diecisiete kilómetros a la redonda, pero como dije antes, dejando una sensación de presentimiento; no puedo saber el nivel ni el número de enemigos hasta los cinco kilómetros".

"Es una inocencia particular". Meditó en voz alta Lavi, que en cuanto pudiese, buscaría más información sobre su compañero. "Mira que sólo detectar akumas, se supone que es un arma anti akumas, no un sonar.

"Podría tratarse de un arma que está evolucionando aun, Lavi-kun. Pero que pueda identificar al enemigo, su fuerza y número, no deja de ser algo muy provechoso". Repuso Charlie.

"Aun así, es inservible para el usuario a la hora de pelear. Creí que por ser un arma tipo parásito, debía dar al usuario algo más".

"Es que no sólo hace eso Lavi". Dijo el peliblanco, volviendo a llamar la atención de sus oyentes. "Se parece en cierto sentido a la inocencia de Hebrelaska, no se fundamenta en el ataque, sino en la recolección"

"¿A qué te refieres moyachi?"

"Su función real es el de encontrar e identificar la inocencia y la materia oscura". Respondió con una sonrisa enigmática. Como disfrutando de un secreto.

Lavi y los demás se quedaron tan sorprendidos, que les costó varios segundos entender el comentario, pero cuando lo lograron asimilar, Allen se había adelantado varios metros, porque aprovechó el desconcierto para acuciar su montura y aumentar la velocidad para llegar pronto a la cuidad que se veía en el horizonte.

####

NA: Estoy muerta. Esta fue una semana de locos, anoche me desvele hasta las 4:30 am y desperté a las 6:00 am, haciendo un trabajo para presentarlo hoy a primera hora T.T

Sin mencionar el examen del miercoles para el cual debo releer al rededor de un kilo de paginas (varios libros completos y extractos de libros). Por lo menos ya están resumidos, pero igual tengo que hacer síntesis de cada uno y analisar el proceso historico

Consecuencias de lo anterior: no e avanzado nada el capi 9 T.T . Sorry, pero mi cerebro no da para tanto. Estoy algo desanimada hora, pero ya se me pasará.

Por otra parte... ¿Que les pareció el trocito anterior? en mi opinión quedó algo flojo, pero lo necesito para después, asi que se queda tal como está. Se viene otro komurin, pero mejor, más largo y con sorpresas xD. También pondré algo de Jerry y Link, en facetas extremas, o al menos es la idea.

Tengo una consulta, ¿les gustaría un fanfic más del tipo romántico o combinando el drama-aventura? es para definir si introduzco algunos personajes más o desarrollo con los que tengo (uno de mis pensamientos es , qué hacer con los Noa, pero eso me alargaría mucho la historia y sería más aventura-drama O.o). En fin, tengo hasta el capi 11 para definir eso, pero les agradecería montones si me lo aclaran ahora.

¡Que tengan un buen findesemana y nos leemos el prox viernes!


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Ya cómodos en el compartimiento de Allen, los tres viajeros se disponían a continuar con la charla pendiente.

"Moyachi bonito, dinos más, ¡Please!"

"Lavi, no. Y deja de hablar en inglés, que ya terminó el acuerdo, y por más que me des la pelota, no te voy a contar más, no viene al caso". Terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero por qué, somos amigos y como tal, podemos contarnos nuestras cosas, sobre todo si dependen nuestras vidas de ese conocimiento. ¡Imagínate una pelea en que creemos algo de inocencia y no es así! Sería peligroso…"

"Ya para Lavi. Sé cuáles son mis habilidades y las usaré cuando crea necesario. Además, tanto Kanda como tú son exorcistas experimentados, por los que ambos deberían saber tratar las variadas posibilidades imprevistas en una batalla, sin depender de mi inocencia. Ya les dije que no puedo usarla seguido, lo que resultaría más en una carga que en una ventaja el saber qué puedo o no puedo hacer".

Kanda debía admitir que el moyachi era tozudo. No sabía a ciencia cierta del por qué tanto secreto con su inocencia, pero le molestaba tanto misterio.

"Pero Allen-chan…"

"Oi, cállate baka usagi. Moyachi, me figuro que puedes defenderte sólo". Tras el asentimiento del peliblanco, dijo. "Entonces no necesitamos saber más". Terminó la discusión algo sonrojado. Había visto la mirada agradecida de Allen

###

Qué bueno que tenía un compartimiento para él sólo, lástima por Kanda que tendría que compartir con Lavi, supongo que Komui tuvo que ver en la distribución. Pensó sonriendo.

Estaba muy cansado y no habría podido con la insistencia de Lavi sobre su inocencia. Siempre tenía en cuenta que el pelirrojo era del clan bookman y por consiguiente, más analítico y mete narices que el promedio. Se supone que no debía contar nada a la población de la sede europea sobre si mismo, fue una de las promesas que le dio a su padre antes de que le concediera ir y Lavi podría sonsacarle cualquier cosa con un poquito de insistencia.

Desde que lo conoció cuando niño, había desarrollado cierta simpatía por él. Un joven tan animado y extrovertido, apreciado heredero de una familia antigua, atractivo pero con un ojo perdido; era todo lo opuesto que si mismo: callado, temeroso, repudiado, deformado, completamente… un monstruo.

Ya había superado esa impresión de sí mismo, pero en ese entonces marcaba sus horas.

Lavi fue el primero en tomarlo como algo bueno, como un amigo. Recordaba su primer encuentro, con una sonrisa animada y una sensación de calidez. Su primer amigo.

Por eso no pudo contenerse al verlo mal herido tras la contienda con el otro exorcista y no sólo había curado su heridas recientes, sino que se concentró en reformar su ojo perdido. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que sus sentimientos se interponían con su lógica y casi cae gravemente enfermo por ese error de cálculo. En vez de reparar de golpe el globo ocular, debió hacerlo por parte. Al terminar, su energía tan estaba al límite que incluso después que volvió a casa, tenía repercusiones.

Kanda, por otro lado, era alguien fuerte sin importar la situación. Decidido, orgulloso. Su personalidad fría era una muestra de los golpes de la vida pero tenía suficiente temple como para no rendirse y encaraba de frente el peligro, aunque tendía a despreciar a los demás. Lo pudo ver por primera vez en el entrenamiento de la orden y recientemente contra los akumas.

Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee se convirtieron en seres muy queridos después de su primer encuentro y no podía permitirse el verlos heridos o tristes. Se había prometido hace mucho tiempo que, por sus seres queridos haría lo que fuera.

###

"¡Ah! El moyashi no suelta prenda". Comentó Lavi, tirado sobre el asiento que le serviría de cama. "Me intriga demasiado. Tanto misterio, tantos secretos. No se sabe de donde es ni su pasado, si hoy no hubiésemos visto akumas seguro que tampoco sabríamos que tiene una inocencia con esa capacidad de percepción". Miró a su compañero. "¿Crees que debemos sospechar de él?"

"No seas idiota. Ese moyashi vino encargado por el alto comando. No deberías buscarle más por qué de sus secretos. Y creo que el comandante Levellier lo sabe todo de él, recuerda que se fue con él a central hace seis años".

"Pero…"

"Sólo quieres una excusa para investigarle, sólo hazlo. Ya te lo dijo el moyashi, es tu trabajo". Terminó el tema Kanda. "Ahora duérmete o te golpeo con la funda de mugen"

###

Pasaron dos días para que pudiesen llegar a… destino de la primera misión del grupo. Kanda estaba que echaba humo porque llevaban cuatro horas buscando a Daisya, que se supone estaba en la ciudad esperándolos. Tanto Allen como Lavi prefirieron dejarle por su cuenta y hablar entre ellos, con un ojo en el samurái cascarrabias en caso de que se quisiera descargar con ellos.

Al final, decidieron hacer parada en un restaurante y después a una plaza, para hacer puntos de encuentro, y avisaron a los buscadores y a Komui sus planes, por si Daisya preguntaba.

Al final, Daisya apareció llegada la tarde, jadeando y sudando.

"Kanda… hola… mejor nos vamos ahora… hay que caminar mucho para… llegar a donde es la… misión"

"Oi, ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Nada!". Dijo muy deprisa, haciendo sospechar a Kanda de inmediato.

"Habla". Dijo en plan: 'te exijo una explicación'.

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y revuelo. "¡¿Dónde está ese joven delincuente?! ¡Atrápenlo en cuanto lo vean! ¡Qué no se escape otra vez!".

"¡Eeh! ¿Quieren que se los explique ahora o mejor después?"

"Después". Respondieron al unísono los chicos. Y a toda prisa se fueron de la plaza.

###

"¡Ah! Qué bueno que salimos sin que nadie se diera cuenta". Comentó Daisya adelante del grupo con las manos detrás de la cabeza en actitud despreocupada. Sus compañeros se veían cansados y molestos porque tuvieron que salir corriendo de las inmediaciones de la ciudad, porque Daisya era buscado como un fugitivo peligroso.

"Ahora cuéntanos ¿Cómo llegaste a esa situación?". Curioseó Lavi.

"Nada, eran una panda de aburridos". Respondió sin cambiar la postura. "Yo estaba feliz caminando por la calle, jugando con mi inocencia- estaba haciendo barullo y molestando a los transeúntes-, cuando golpeo sin querer a un hombre corpulento que estaba hablando mal de mí, el muy cretino- cuando el hombre se puso a hablar de los chicos delincuentes que no aportaban nada a la sociedad mirando a Daisya, este le hiso una zancadilla-, y se tropezó cayendo sobre un carrito de frutas que pasaba por ahí. El tendedero del puestecito quedó horrorizado cuando se calló toda su mercadería y entre él y el cretino, me acusaron de vandalismo y comenzaron a gritar. Por supuesto, me fui, alegando que era inocente- salió huyendo en cuanto se distrajeron-. Con mi agilidad esquivé a toda la gente del mercado- salió corriendo a toda pastilla, teniendo algunos problemas en algunas partes, como el puesto de pescado, el de aves y el de salchichones, quedando lleno de plumas con una cadena de salchichas en el cuello y un pescado en la mano, pero siempre con el balón en el suelo-. Y me dirigí hasta el centro buscándolos a ustedes- se escondió en el parque, esperando que se fueran las personas enojadas, cuando se dio cuenta que les había perdido la pista-. Para pasar el rato, me puse a jugar en la plaza del centro y mi pelota calló cerca de la fuente. Ahí había dos jóvenes todos acaramelados y yo muy amistosamente me les acerqué y les hablé muy educadamente- estaban abrazándose cuando Daisya pega el gritó de su vida y ambos se caen a la fuente-, ellos se enojaron y salí corriendo de la plaza donde me encontré con el resto del grupo de perseguidores. ¡Les juro que los busque a ustedes todo el tiempo, pero ellos no me dejaban hacerlo bien!- se olvidó de sus camaradas desde el principio, y se puso a correr y a burlarse de sus perseguidores-."

Allen y Lavi lo miraron con 'Si claro', mientras Kanda lo miraba como '¿Y este idiota es mi hermano?'

"Bueno, vasta de historias aburridas. ¡Vamos de misión!"

Esta sería una larga misión.

###

El objetivo era un bosque cercano al río Rhin, donde se sospechaba la presencia de akumas. Y cuando había akumas en un lugar despoblado, era porque existía una gran posibilidad de inocencia.

Por falta de trasporte, tuvieron que ir caminando desde la ciudad hasta el bosque, demorándose cuatro días en llegar. En parte por la lenta caminata y en parte por culpa de Daisya y Lavi que, potenciándose mutuamente, dejaron estropicios a su paso en los diferentes pueblos del camino.

Incidentes como puestos de fruta destrozados, bombas de sonido en plena avenida, bombas de humo- y los posteriores gritos de incendio de ambos-, robo de ropa para vestir una estatua o competencias de absurdos entre los dos, como quien encuentra un perro verde con un sombrero primero o quien puede llegar más lejos en línea recta- pasando por encima de vehículos, árboles y personas-, fueron eventos cotidianos durante el viaje.

El joven peliblanco a veces tenía que ser de abogado del diablo en algunas trastadas que herían susceptibilidades- casi todo el tiempo cuando los atrapaban a los cuatro, aunque a Kanda nadie le decía nada después de una de sus miradas.

Los revoltosos, al darse cuenta de que la linda cara de Allen y sus suaves palabras apaciguaban casi siempre a los enfurecidos embromados, comenzaron a aprovecharse de eso escudándose detrás del peliblanco cuando la cosa se ponía color hormiga

Llegaron para la puesta de sol a su destino sin parar en la aldea que colindaba con el bosque, cansados y hambrientos, pero el samurái no los dejó parar. Quería deshacerse de los estorbos pronto; entre el baka usagi, su imbécil hermano adoptivo y el moyashi sensiblero estaba de los nervios.

"¿Moyashi, sientes algo?". Preguntó, para confirmar si tendrían que pelear o no.

"Nada Kanda, aunque me gustaría confirmártelo después de comer, estoy famélico y mi concentración no es la mejor ahora". Dijo agotado Allen.

"¿Puedes sentir a los akumas? ¡Genial! Nos ahorraría muchos inconvenientes". Dijo el recién enterado, Daisya.

"Si prendemos una fogata en medio de la noche, será como gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos aquí, idiota, y el factor sorpresa es lo mejor para atacar"

"De todos modos, no puedo saber a ciencia cierta si hay enemigos o no"

"Menuda ayuda moyachi". Rezongó Lavi

"Por eso dije que era mejor que no supieran mis habilidades, terminan dependiendo de ellas. Ahora mismo podría haber muchos akumas a nuestro alrededor, pero yo no puedo sentirlos ni verlos. Ya dije que la inocencia parásito consume mucha energía y ahora estoy falto de ella". Dijo sin molestarse por el comentario del pelirrojo.

"Che. Entonces comemos lo que podamos frío y continuamos".

Comieron los restos de pan con jamón que tenían en los bolsos y unas cuantas frutas, siendo Allen el que más comió de todos, gracias a las donaciones de parte de Lavi y a la comida que había guardado durante el día.

Al terminar la frugal cena, Allen activó su inocencia. "Hay akumas a kilómetro y medio de aquí, son aproximadamente veinte de nivel 1, pero también hay de nivel 2, unos nueve, dos más o dos menos. Están muy amontonados como para saber bien su número".

"Igual gracias, moyachi. Eso nos ayuda mucho". Animó Lavi, sacando su martillo.

"Es mejor que caminar a ciegas en el bosque por la noche… eh, ustedes me entienden ¿no? Jajaja". Bromeó Daisya.

"Oi, silencio. Moyashi, estorbas. Quédate aquí"

Allen puso mala cara, pero suspiró. "Siento que para lo único que sirvo es como detector". Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo prefiero que te quedes a salvo, moyashi. Me preocuparía que te pasara algo". Replicó el pelirrojo.

"¡Eh! No te conocía esos gustos, Lavi". Molestó Daisya

"Mierda Daisya, cállate". Se soflamó Lavi.

"¡Vamos!". Cortó Kanda.

###

Allen estaba aburrido, podía sentir los movimientos de la batalla desde donde estaba sentado, tanto por su inocencia como por los ruidos y las brillantes explosiones. Estar de apoyo no era tan atractivo en la práctica como se había supuesto. No es que disfrutara estar en peligro o algo así de retorcido, pero hacer nada mientras sus compañeros luchaban le hacía sentir impotencia.

En sus pensamientos estaba cuando un akuma nivel 2 apareció cerca de él. Parecía estar huyendo de la masacre y no se percató del peliblanco, por lo que no era una amenaza directa, pero no era como si Allen lo fuera a dejar libre.

Miró de reojo la dirección por la que se había escapado su enemigo, sin moverse de donde estaba sentado, y a los segundos se escuchó un grito junto al sonido de cortes de metal, seguido por una potente explosión.

"Qué bueno que comí antes de la pelea". Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

###

Kanda había terminado con seis nivel 1 y cuatro de nivel 2 en tanto Lavi y Daisya llevaban una competencia: quien destruía más akumas, haciendo el mayor número de piruetas antes del matarlos -el primero contaba con tres de n1 y uno del n2, y el segundo con cuatro n1 y dos n2-.

Par de idiotas. La idea es matarlos lo más rápido posible y volver a la sede o en su caso, ir a otra misión. Además, el moyashi estaba sólo y sin protección. No es que le importase realmente, pero estaba pendiente de que no se les escapara ningún akuma en esa dirección.

Ya sólo faltaban dos n2 que, viendo la disminución de sus números, se fueron del campo de batalla adentrándose en el bosque. Kanda fue tras ellos con mugen por delante. Tras dos cortes certeros, los akumas se convirtieron en metal destrozado.

"Che". Envainó la katana y se dispuso a volver cuando sintió algo acercarse. Un akuma nivel 2 que a duras penas logró esquivar. El moyashi contó mal los akumas n2, ¡eran diez!. Estaba por desenvainar su espada pero le fue imposible, la empuñadura estaba cubierta por una secreción viscosa que se endurecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Al percatarse mejor de su enemigo, vio una figura de colores ocres con forma de araña gigante, con patas como lanzas. "Estúpido exorcista, sin inocencia no podrás acabar conmigo. Morirás aquí".

Sin su arma anti akuma sólo le quedaba la destreza física. Mierda.

Estuvo esquivando los ataques del adversario, tanto su tela de araña como sus patas afiladas, tratando de guiarlo donde se supone estaban sus compañeros.

Se estaba cansando rápidamente siendo sus movimientos algo más lentos que al comienzo de la batalla, suficiente como para que uno de los ataques le arañara la mejilla izquierda, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para pisar mal, trastabillar y caer al suelo semi recostado. Sobre él, la enorme figura se levantaba imponente, lista para darle el golpe de gracia con una de sus patas delanteras.

Maldición, soy un idiota. "Che".

Pero el akuma se quedó paralizado antes de poder bajar la pata que atravesaría al exorcista y Kanda se movió rápidamente, apartándose varios metros del demonio.

Esperó otro ataque pero vio que el akuma no se movía en su dirección.

"Kanda ¿Estás bien?"

Volteándose en dirección de la voz, vio al peliblanco jadeando sobre el tronco de un árbol, con una mano apuntando al akuma. Volviendo hacia la condenada máquina, se percató de unos hilos blancos brillantes en varias zonas del cuerpo de la bestia.

A un movimiento de mano del peliblanco, los hilos se movieron descuartizando al akuma por completo.

"¡Fiu!, que bueno que llegué a tiempo, ¿No?". Dijo aun jadeando.

El joven samurai lo miraba perplejo. "Entonces, no solo tienes la habilidad de percibir akumas e inocencias, ¿También puedes combatirlos?"

"Esa es otra historia. Mejor nos reunimos con los demás, parece que ya tienen la inocencia en sus manos". Respondió dándose la vuelta ignorando la cara de ultraje de parte del samurái, la evadir la pregunta.

Vaya con el moyashi. Se dispuso a seguirlo cuando le vino un mareo, del que apenas pudo mantenerse en pie.

"¿Kanda, que sucede?"

Su cuerpo se afiebraba rápidamente y su visión se hiso borrosa. Nada lo detuvo cuando cayó a tierra pesadamente.

"¡Kanda, te están apareciendo pentáculos negros!". Escucho a lo lejos.

Primero su descuido con mugen que lo dejó indefenso, después el tras pie en plena pelea y ahora esto, pensó con la vista oscureciéndose. Parece que esa noche no se libraría de morir.

###

Abrió los ojos agotados y se asustó al ver todo negro. ¿Qué había pasado? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de agudizar sus sentidos. El bosque, aun estaba en el bosque; los sonidos el indicaban que aun era de noche, entonces las estrellas no se veían porque estaba nublado.

Era como estar atrapado en la negrura absoluta. Trató de moverse pero algo se lo impedía. Se sentó con presteza alertado por el peso en su pecho. ¿Qué era? ¿Un animal cazando? Podía percibir una respiración tenue pero no movimiento. Con una mano temblorosa toco el cuerpo: pelo fino y largo como para ser de un animal del bosque, seguido por una tela algo gruesa. ¿Moyashi?

Haciendo memoria recordó el incidente del akuma araña y de la intervención del peliblanco, de la debilidad en su cuerpo y del comentario que apenas escuchó del otro joven- ¡Kanda, te están apareciendo pentáculos negros!-, debería estar muerto, no era un tipo parásito como para sobrevivir al veneno. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

Necesitaba ir a la aldea cercana, pero no sabía en qué dirección estaba. Tampoco tenía luz para ver el camino o para llamar la atención de sus compañeros de misión y apenas tenía fuerza para mantener su cuerpo sentado como para ponerse a gritar por ayuda- ni que fuera a hacerlo si tuviera suficiente energía, muchas gracias-, ¿qué hacer?.

Un sonido de algo acercándose lo alertó y automáticamente puso su mano sobre mugen. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la sintió sin la sustancia sellante. Desenvainó la espada y activó la inocencia, iluminando su entorno en el conocido resplandor verde.

"¡Por aquí Daisya, veo algo!"

"Que no sea otro zorrillo y estamos"

"¡No! Es inocencia. ¡Kanda!"

"Oi, Lavi, estamos aquí".

"¿Estas con Allen? gracias a kami, estábamos preocupados porque no le encontrábamos y vimos restos de akuma cerca de donde lo dejamos, temíamos lo peor".

"Estamos aquí. Allen está inconsciente".

Lavi y Daisya aparecieron dentro del círculo luminoso, se veían extenuados con sus ropas sucias y ojeras.

"¿Qué paso, Kanda?". Preguntó su hermano menor, mientras que retiraba al joven peliblanco del regazo de Yuu.

"Un akuma me tomó por sorpresa e impidió que pudiese sacar mi katana de la funda y el moyashi lo derrotó. Antes de ser destruido me infectó con veneno una herida y no sé más después de que me desmayé". Respondió sucintamente.

Lavi y Daisya sintieron una gota cayendo por sus cabezas. Era muy propio de Kanda Yuu responder así.

Lavi ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Kanda, cuando Daisya avisó que el peliblanco estaba con una fiebre muy alta.

###

Allen estuvo muy grave durante 43 horas, cuando bajó la fiebre- la situación pudo ser crítica si hubiesen sido más de 48 horas-. La fiebre no bajaba y el doctor no sabía que podría estar afectándole así. El paciente presentaba síntomas de agotamiento extremo, pero no para crear una fiebre como aquella.

Tras bajar la fiebre, Allen estuvo inconsciente por 15 horas más. Los exorcistas estuvieron haciendo turnos de cinco horas, para poder ver a su compañero caído.

Cuando despertó, estaba Daisya en la habitación. "Hola, enano. Estabas preocupándonos demasiado". Dijo mientras acercaba un vaso de agua con tubito de metal con boquilla para que bebiera.

"Lo siento". Sonó ronco en los labios resecos de Allen. Ignorando el nuevo apodo como hacía con Kanda y Lavi.

"Na. Tranquilo, que no pasa nada. Ahora voy a buscar al médico para que te chequee". Dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Allen apenas notó el tiempo que demoró en buscar al galeno- que fueron realmente dos minutos, lo que le costó a Daisya encontrarlo y arrástralo a toda velocidad a la habitación del convaleciente-.

"Todo bien, jovencito. Pero recuerde que no debe sobre esforzase de ese modo. Fue un gran susto el que nos hiso pasar. Le recomiendo reposo y comer sano". Y se fue.

"Hombre ocupado ¿no?". Comentó Daisya.

"¿Como está Kanda?"

"Gruñón como siempre, pero bien".

"Que… buen…nno ". Apenas y respondió Allen antes de volver a dormirse.

###

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba Lavi haciéndole compañía.

"Eh, moyashi. ¿Cómo te encuentras?". Preguntó Bookman Jr. acercándole el vaso de agua.

"Mejor, Lavi. Gracias"

"Kanda viene a reemplazarme en unos momentos, mejor quédate despierto un poco más esta vez". Dijo sonriéndole y quiñándole uno de sus ojos verdes.

Allen se sonrojo con fuerza en respuesta. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido, Lavi?"

"Casi tres días completos, alrededor de sesenta y seis horas. ¿Puedes explicar que ocurrió con Kanda? Él dice que lo último que recuerda es oírte gritar sobre pentagramas negros".

"¡Ah! No sé de qué hablas Lavi. Yo recuerdo que Kanda se desmayó y corrí hacia él, estaba tan cansado, que me desmayé. ¡No he hablado nunca de pentáculos!". Respondió con una cara perpleja.

Si hubiese sido otro el que recibiera esa respuesta, le creería de inmediato. Pero no un Bookman, que eran entrenados para develar la verdad detrás de la verdad. Lavi notó de inmediato la mentira.

El moyashi ocultaba algo y sería mejor que los demás estuvieran presentes para revelarlo.


	9. Explicaciones

Capítulo 8: Explicaciones

####

Esperó unos quince minutos para que llegara el otro par de exorcistas, y con una mirada les indicó que mejor cambiaran turnos en el interrogatorio. Años de conocerse les daban esa ventaja: entenderse con una mirada.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó que Kanda o Daisya comenzaran.

"A ver Allen". Dijo Daisya. "¿Que es lo último que recuerdas antes de desmayarte?"

"Ya le dije a Lavi: cuando me acerqué a ver a Kanda"

"Y no recuerdas nada más. ¿Correcto?".

"Sí"

"Bien. Dejando eso de lado, avisamos a Komui lo que ocurrió, nuestra versión de la historia y, mira que interesante, dijo que volvieses de inmediato a la orden". Detuvo con un gesto a Allen, cuando vio que abría la boca para reclamar. "Dijo que cometiste una acción extrema y que deberá avisar al alto comando". Terminó Daisya.

Lavi entendió la táctica- presionar con la poca información que dio Komui-, por lo que se unió a la conversación. "Allen, es importante saber que ocurrió. Komui también dijo que no era necesario ver a Kanda, por que ya habías solucionado el problema, pero tú podías tener complicaciones". Tomó una respiración profunda. "Entonces, explícanos. ¿Qué ocurrió?.

"No es de su incumbencia. Ya hablaré yo con el supervisor"

"Allen, necesitamos saber. ¡Yuu podría estar grave! ¡Fue envenenado por akumas y no ha desaparecido! ¡Y tú sabes qué pasó!"

"¡No diré nada! ¡Nadie está herido! ¿¡Por qué les importa qué ocurrió, si no pasó nada malo!?

Lavi estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el peliblanco y estaba que le zarandeaba por la frustración, pero el samurái se le adelantó.

Kanda tomó el cuello de la ropa de hospital de Allen y lo miró con una mirada penetrante. "Mira moyashi, te lo explico una vez. Hace casi tres días estuvimos en una batalla y por un descuido fui herido en combate, esa herida no fue un simple rasguño y por algún motivo que desconozco ahora, me desmayé". Dejó unos segundos para que Allen terminara de entender. "Ahora, el detalle importante es que tengo una resistencia superior a los humanos normales. Cuando llegué a la orden, alcancé a ser parte de los experimentos de sincronización". Paró un momento al ver una reacción del joven bajo él: sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y se había puesto pálido. "Las secuelas de dichos experimentos fue un leve aumento en mi sincronización y una curación extraordinaria, pero no a prueba de todo. Sabiendo eso, analicemos la situación: me desmayé. Algo ocurrió y no nos quieres decir, te exijo una explicación".

Lavi podía ver el temblor del chico desde donde estaba sentado, parecía a punto de colapsar.

"Kan… Kanda… yo…"

"¡Responde!". Gritó el peli negro.

"Ya Yuu, déjalo respirar. Apuesto a que ahora si nos habla". Intervino Lavi.

Kanda soltó al chico y se sentó al lado de la cama, en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas en la sala. Mientras, el moyashi sujetaba con fuerza los cobertores con sus pálidas manos, con la cabeza gacha.

"Kanda, yo… también estuve en el protocolo". Susurró. "Pero no tuve tu misma suerte, porque yo estuve desde el comienzo". Continuó sin percatarse de las reacciones de sus compañeros- Lavi estaba con una mano horrorizada sobre su boca, como atrapando un grito de sorpresa, Kanda se puso rígido en su asiento y Daisya se había levantado del suyo, estupefacto-. "Estuve por diez meses siendo entrenado y puesto bajo los diferentes experimentos. Mi informe final describe que fui el único sujeto con resultados positivos al finalizar todo el protocolo". Paró un momento a tomar aire para calmarse un poco. "No voy a entrar en detalles, así que les explicaré sobre la inocencia: tengo tres conmigo y puedo usarlas hasta el ciento por ciento, 'Miha' es una inocencia tipo parásito detectora de inocencia y materia oscura, Jen es una inocencia tipo equipamiento ofensiva, al activarse se trasforma en filamentos capaces de cortar el metal de un akuma, y Chi es una inocencia tipo equipamiento sanadora, utilizando mi energía vital puedo curar casi cualquier cosa, incluyendo el veneno de akuma. Tengo otras habilidades, pero no vienen al caso". Terminó sonriendo tristemente a su audiencia.

El pesado silencio que calló entre ellos después de la explicación, fue cortado cuando uno de los golem negros de los exorcistas comenzó a sonar, indicando una llamada entrante.

Daisya fue el que se levantó y tomó al golem para recibir la llamada, dejando a Bookman Jr. y al samurái en una incómoda situación.

"No están enojados conmigo, ¿Verdad?". Preguntó en parte asustado y en parte avergonzado.

Lavi respondió, pasándose una mano por los desordenados cabellos, aun aturdido por la información. "Mierda Allen, ¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo?"

"Por no haberles dicho. Por mantenerlo oculto…"

"Son asuntos tuyos, Allen. Era tu decisión decirnos o no, pero en una situación tan delicada como esta, debiste decirnos".

"Lo siento"

"Entonces". Dijo Yuu, recuperándose de la impresión- en eso, Lavi lo envidiaba-. "Fui infectado por el akuma y me curaste ¿verdad?". Esperó la confirmación. "Por eso sigo vivo, pero no me explico por qué te desmayaste".

"Como les había comentado en la misión de la granja, la inocencia consume mucha energía y tres es muy pesado para mi salud, en la batalla activé las tres cuando estaba casado y con hambre, sobre todo con el uso de Chi, que es la que más energía consume".

"¿Por eso eres un apoyo y no un exorcista, a pesar de poseer esas capacidades sorprendentes?". Inquirió Lavi.

"Algo así"

Permanecieron en un silencio agradable hasta que volvió Daisya. "Vendrá alguien a buscarte para acompañarte en el camino de regreso, Allen. Llegará en día y medio".

El peliblanco asintió. "Gracias Daisya"

"Oi, moyashi". Llamó la atención Kanda. "Hace seis años también te desmayaste y tuviste una fuerte fiebre…"

"¡Es verdad! Fue después del entrenamiento cuando quedé inconsciente y desperté con… mi ojo curado". Dijo Lavi, bajando la voz cuando comenzó a darse cuenta.

"Yo sané a Lavi de sus lesiones tras la pelea y… reconstruí su ojo". Confesó.

Daisya abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos enfermeras de mediana edad, para darle la comida al paciente en la camilla.

"La hora de visita se ha acabado y, antes de me digan que tienen permisos especiales, este chico llegó por un colapso general, y tan sólo hace hora y media que despertó, aun está en observación y necesita descanso. Váyanse ahora y déjenle comer tranquilo y tomar una siesta. ¡Shu! Fuera". Y los echó de la sala sin dejarles decir ni pio.

###

"No pensé que Allen hubiese sido parte de ese horrible proyecto". Suspiró Daisya. "Dijo que fue el único con resultados satisfactorios. Me pregunto qué tipo de resultados serían"

"Obvio que la sincronización con tres inocencias". Respondió Kanda.

"Tres inocencias, es un gran desgaste para el portador. Pobre enano".

"Daisya, no le tengas lástima. Es lo peor que le puede dar al moyashi". Por un momento se percató que le pelirrojo no hablaba. Daisya también se dio cuenta y preguntó.

"Eh, Lavi. ¿Qué sucede?"

Pero este no respondió. Parecía estar en otro mundo, con la mirada perdida en la pintura descascarada de la muralla de en frente.

"¡Eh, Lavi! Tierra llamando a usagi". Trató de llamar la atención moviendo sus manos frente a los ojos verdes. Cuando no resultó, le golpeó en la cabeza. "Toc toc, ¿Hay alguien adentro?, toc toc". Para el sexto golpe, Lavi se enojó y empujó fuerte a Daisya contra la muralla.

"¡Para! Me duele la cabeza"

"Oi, baka usagi, no sigas dándole vuelta". Dijo Kanda sin mirarlo.

Lavi lo miró sorprendido. Era obvio que el pelinegro había adivinado sus pensamientos desde que Allen les había confesado lo de su ojo. No por nada era su mejor amigo.

Pero a pesar del consejo, no podía evitarlo. El chico a sus diez años le había hecho un regalo único e invaluable y él no sabía cómo compensárselo.

"Sólo di las gracias, Lavi". Le dijo Daisya. "Eso es suficiente"

###

Allen ya había terminado de comer y estaba por dormir la siesta, cuando se percató que no tenía su inocencia en el cuello. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se puso a registrar la habitación.

Los chicos habían dejado sus ropas sobre una silla, en una esquina. Y sobre ellas, estaba su colgante verde. Por fortuna, 'Chi' y 'Jen' compartían objeto razón por la cual nunca se sacaba el colgante- por miedo a olvidarlo o aun pero, extraviarlo-. Estaba por ponérselo, cuando nota también entre los pliegues de la chaqueta negra la inocencia recién recuperada.

La sostuvo por un momento, para ver qué tipo de inocencia sería. En ocasiones como esta, agradecía- guardando las proporciones- algunos de los experimentos de su niñez.

Viendo el resplandor verdoso, se puso a recordar las reacciones de sus amigos- así los comenzaba a considerar a los tres-. No habían sido tan malas y como Kanda también pasó por algo similar, se sintió comprendido y aceptado.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y acercó la mano para tomar su propia inocencia.

Y el caos comenzó. Su habitación se convirtió en escombros por una serie de estallidos que a duras penas evitó.

Cuando se logró recuperar un poco tras las explosiones, se dio cuenta que había perdido su inocencia esquipo y buscarla entre los escombros sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

En la calle, se escuchaban gritos y más explosiones, pero no podía identificar de quienes eran ni su ubicación, sus oídos estaban resintiendo la onda expansiva de la explosión. Su vista no era mejor, porque el polvillo de los muros caídos nublaba a su alrededor por varios metros. En definitiva, estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Mierda.

Era obvio que el ataque era para obtener la inocencia que aferraba fuertemente con la mano, apoyada en el pecho. Tendía que protegerla cueste lo que cueste. Además, los chicos estaban cerca y podrían con el ajetreo.

Intentó levantarse y sostenerse en uno de los muros rotos, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado todavía, para sostenerlo en pie por mucho tiempo y terminó cayendo de rodillas.

Decidió esperar un poco para tomar fuerzas y para tener al menos una mejor visual, al despejarse el polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, vio como estaba la localidad tras un ataque de akumas.

Las casas cercanas estaba derruidas, atuendos completos- incluido zapatos- estaban tirados en el suelo- por supuesto, fueron personas que se desintegraron tras el envenenamiento por akuma-. Los sobrevivientes se arrastraban, buscando un lugar seguro, en medio del caos y los misiles de los nivel 1.

Por sobre los techos, sus amigos exorcistas luchaban contra sus enemigos. Pero no parecían ir tan bien.

###

'Maldición'. Se quejó Lavi mentalmente. 'Se dejaron llevar por las mieles de la victoria anterior que, se les olvidó que podrían tratar de robar la dichosa inocencia. Ahora pagaban caro su descuido, pero el pueblo pagaría mucho más. Podía oír entre golpes y fintas, como se caían en pedazos los edificios detrás de él, los llantos y los gritos de la gente'.

'Su brazo y pierna derecha estaban en mal estado, sangraban copiosamente y dolían como los infiernos debido al ataque sorpresa dentro del hospital- estaba en el pasillo con los chicos cuando ocurrió el ataque. Tres akumas de nivel 1 habían atravesado la muralla de enfrente a la habitación de Allen, disparando y envistiendo. Uno de ellos le empujó hasta que salió del hospital, a través de la muralla del cuarto del moyashi-. Romper una superficie sólida y gruesa fue toda una experiencia que esperaba, jamás repetir'.

'Ahora, luchaba contra un gran número de enemigos, apenas de pie. Y sus camaradas parecían estar igual de mal. Teniendo en cuenta que no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse del primer ataque, lo más probable que su situación fuese similar a la propia'.

Jadeando, el pelirrojo logró esquivar otro de los misiles, aguantando su peso con la pierna izquierda y el martillo. No muy lejos, Kanda activaba la primera ilusión de mugen, dejándole respirar un poco al apartar de si a las máquinas. Daisya golpeaba con su inocencia pelota como un juego- rebotando el balón entre los enemigos, destrozándolos en cada golpe-. Pero ambos se movían lento y pesado. 'Vete a saber qué tipo de lesiones traían consigo'. Pensó el Bookman Jr.

Después de destruir otro caparazón metálico, Lavi verifica a su alrededor el desarrollo de la pelea. Al enfocar a Yuu, pegó un grito de alerta que el japonés no logró escuchar.

###

Estaba viendo la batalla y el miedo lo embargó por completo. Dos akumas de nivel 2 atacaron, el primero de frente y el segundo con una niebla, y Yuu calló a metros de donde estaba semi sentado. Tan cerca, que pudo ver cómo salía la sangre por la boca del exorcista cuando soltó un grito agónico. Mugen se había desactivado, olvidada a un costado del japonés.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse para el peliblanco.

###

Había visto a su hermano- adoptado- caer a tierra, impotente. Su propio cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que a apenas podía responder a sus atacantes, como para ir tras Kanda y ayudarlo. Desde la distancia podía a preciar las cabelleras negras y blancas juntarse. Quizás el enano podría socorrer a Yuu durante la batalla y tal vez, curarlo.

Ese tren de pensamiento lo paró casi en cuanto se le ocurrió. Allen estaba recuperándose de un fuerte bajón energético como para arriesgarse a curar a Kanda; y en el improbable caso que lo hiciese, tan sólo cambiaría lugares con el exorcista japonés- uno grave y el otro curado-.

Se movió deprisa para reagruparse con Lavi, al ver un grupo numeroso de akumas se concentraban en un punto sobre los dos chicos en tierra, preparándose para atacar.

Lavi destruía los misiles y demás ataque aéreos gracias a su martillo y al mismo tiempo, con sus invocaciones, minaba los números del enemigo.

Daisya cubría con su cuerpo e inocencia a Kanda y Allen, enfocándose en sus atacantes de enfrente. Pero uno de los akumas de nivel 2 logró pasar su barrera, dejando a penas unos microsegundos a Daisya para darse la vuelta y ver el desenlace: el akuma se detuvo en seco por momentos, para después dividirse por la mitad hacía los lados, dejándole ver a mugen activada… en manos del peliblanco.

###

Allen estaba como poseído. Atacó con fiereza a todos los akumas que estaban cerca con la katana de Kanda. Lavi podía ver los movimientos torpes en la ejecución del arma por parte del peliblanco, pero aun efectivos.

Con la nueva oleada de enemigos, Allen mostró facetas de mugen que jamás había visto y no por que fueran formas incompletas, como si estuviese recién sincronizándose con esa inocencia en particular, sino con unas totalmente desarrolladas.

Era asombroso y aterrador al mismo tiempo ver ese poder.

###

Era sorprendente. Destruida akumas a diestra y siniestra con mugen, como si fuesen simples hojas.

No parecía necesitar ayuda, hasta que un misil explotó tan cerca, que perdió la espada- clavándose en una puerta cercana, desactivándose en el acto-. Daisya no podría correr tan rápido, ni tampoco Lavi.

"¡Lavi, Daisya, mándenme su inocencia!". Ordenó el albino con autoridad y urgencia.

Casi como un autómata le pego a su pelota en dirección del peliblanco, llegando esta antes que la de Lavi. Allen recepcionó el pase como un simple juego de pelota y pateó con fuerza.

El balón creció de tamaño, casi del porte de un akuma nivel 1, y arroyó todo a su paso antes de volver, después de rebotar contra un edificio sin fisurarlo siquiera.

Con el martillo de Lavi- que tomó mientras tanto volvía la pelota-, el cual creció y fue envuelto en fuego, recibió el balón pegándole con Tattsui.

El balón aumento descomunalmente su velocidad y rebotó por toda la ciudad, destruyendo a todos los akumas (como juego de pinball) y devolviendo la calma a las calles, pudiéndose ver sólo los escombros y el polvo de las explosiones anteriores.

###

'Esto era algo jamás visto'. Determinó Lavi. 'Una combinación de inocencias por un solo usuario. Además, pareció que estaban activadas a su máxima capacidad- un nivel que nunca se imaginó que su propia arma anti akumas podría llegar-. '¡Esto tendría que decírselo al panda!

Daisya, el que en mejor estado estaba de los tres exorcistas, lo había recogido y llevado al interior del hospital a medio bombardear. Debido a los destrozos, tendrían que llevar a Allen a un hospital de una ciudad cercana.

El peliblanco estaba muy mal: pálido, con la respiración desigual, afiebrado y temblando por completo. Era preocupante su situación y en la situación en que se encontraban, lo máximo que pudieron hacer por Allen fue estabilizarlo un poco, para que aguantara el traslado a la cuidad.

Lavi tuvo que llevarlo 'volando' con su martillo de forma variable, amarrado sobre su espalda para poder ahorrar tiempo, a pesar de las lesiones que tenía. No se perdonaría que le pasara algo a Allen.

###

Al final Lavi los había traído a todos con su martillo y fueron atendidos de inmediato cuando se presentaron como individuos de la orden oscura- por Allen ni siquiera preguntaron nada para ingresarlo de urgencia.

Yuu, en un comienzo, había sido puesto en una habitación para él sólo, por la gravedad de sus heridas, pero después de un par de horas gritó para que lo llevaran junto al peliblanco.

'¡Él, Kanda Yu, había hecho un alboroto para poder compartir la misma habitación que el chico!. ¡Absurdo!'. Detuvo el tren de pensamiento al escuchar una inspiración forzosa de la cama adjunta, donde descansaba el albino.

Habían pasado dos días del incidente y no había grandes mejoras en la condición del peliblanco. Y eso los tenía preocupados.

'Idiota moyashi, arriesgarse por mí, a pesar de estar convaleciente. Estúpido'. Si el japonés no tuviera una reputación que cuidar, lloraría de impotencia y culpabilidad. Los tres exorcistas experimentados habían bajado la guardia al sentirse seguros en el hospital y no previeron un ataque akuma. Y el más grave por eso era el más inexperto y débil. 'No, débil no. Pero sí más delicado'. Se corrigió.

Fuera de la habitación podía escuchar gritos molestos y golpes. Miró desde Allen a la puerta.

'Mierda. Estúpido usagi'. Se levantó y fue a callar el alboroto antes de que incomodaran al durmiente.

###

Había salido feliz y entusiasmado de la sede, con la orden de retorno de Allen para que no se lastimase. No le veía en un par de semanas y ya lo extrañaba horrores. Pero llegando al final de su viaje fue informado que tenía que ir a un hospital de la ciudad cercana al de destino urgentemente. Preocupado, fue con presteza al lugar, encontrando a un buscador en la recepción que le puso al corriente de todo. Y ahora estaba cansado por el largo viaje, estresado y preocupado. Todo por una persona.

En cuanto supo los pormenores fue al cuarto designado para Allen, y se encontró con que no lo dejaban pasar dos exorcistas sobreprotectores.

"Buena tarde, exorcistas. Tengo que ingresar".

"¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un akuma?". Inquirió uno de los chicos, que usaba un sombrero ridículo con campanillas.

"Soy Howard Link, secretario del comandante Levellier y encargado de la seguridad del joven Allen". En eso veo al Bookman Jr, que parece reconocerme.

"Te conozco". Acerté. "Te vi hace unos seis años en la orden, ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Venía para devolver a Allen-kun a la sede y a entregar las nuevas misiones para ustedes". Levanto una carpeta con documentos.

"Parece que no podrá llevarse al enano a ningún lugar. No sé si sabe, pero está muy delicado"

Me molestó el apodo que le dio, pero preferí pasarlo por alto por temas más importantes. "Me puse en contacto con el médico que lo atendió y sé perfectamente el diagnóstico". Repuse. "Con mayor razón he de llevármelo…"

"De ninguna manera". Dijo Bookman Jr. seriamente. "Moyashi se queda aquí hasta su recuperación. Moverlo sería mortal para él"

Me quedé por un momento, perplejo. Pero casi inmediatamente después me molesté. "Debe irse ahora, tengo todo preparado"

"¡Señor dos puntos, Allen no se va!"

Sentía un tic en mi ceja derecha. Estaba peleando con jóvenes inconscientes, que no entendían la magnitud de la situación: Allen estaba severamente debilitado a nivel físico y metal por culpa de las inocencias y requería de un tratamiento especial para recuperarse que sólo podría recibir en la orden oscura, por su doctor de cabecera. Y ellos no lo dejaban llevárselo

Respirando profundo, juntando paciencia. "Allen-kun está grave…"

"¡Por eso no se puede ir así!". Expresó Daisya.

"Si no me lo llevo podría debilitarse más…"

"¡Si lo saca ahora, se muere!". Interrumpió Lavi

"¡El debe volver, es una orden del comando central!"

"El enano no se puede mover. ¡Está inconsciente!"

"¡Por eso yo me lo llevo!". Dios. ¡Estaba por perder los estribos!

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!". Gritó desaforado el aprendiz de Bookman.

Ya no aguante más: saqué el protector de nudillos y amenacé a Lavi. "Si eso quieres, niñato, te cumpliré el deseo". Miró con odio el rubio.

Su enorme paciencia se había agotado, cosa sorprendente de por sí, y estaba semi recostado sobre el pelirrojo, con una mano lista para dar el puñetazo.

###

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una escena que, normalmente, estaría representando yo. Lavi estaba siendo amenazado contra la pared por un hombre rubio que se me hacía familiar. "Te conozco"

"Joven Kanda, lamento si lo molesté". Dijo el sujeto. Lavi decidió que era el momento de intervenir y se retorció en el agarre. El hombre de reflejos rápidos le golpeó con el puño dejándolo totalmente aturdido"

Mi hermano grito enojado y se tiró contra el agresor.

"Detente Daisya. Estamos en un hospital"

"¡Él comenzó!"

Lo miro fijamente a lo que me responde

"Necesito ver al joven Allen. Voy a llevármelo a la sede"

¡Este está loco! ¡El moyashi no debe moverse, está grave! ¡El viaje puede dañarlo aun más!. "No lo creo". Respondo y tomo una posición de defensa.

El rubio estaba calculando sus posibilidades. Yo estaba 'herido'- en realidad, ya me había recuperado casi totalmente, sólo estaba algo cansado, pero no era impedimento para una lucha contra este-. Estaba por envestirme, cuando se escucha dentro de la habitación al moyashi despierto.

"Ah… don… dess… toy". Dijo con respiración forzada.

"¡Allen!"

"¿Lin…k? ¿Er… es tú?".

No me di cuenta cuando el rubio me empujo a un lado- mi atención se había enfocado en el moyashi- dándole espacio para entrar a verle.

"Allen, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Muu…y can…sa… do".

"Nos iremos devuelta a la sede. Tengo todo listo estarás mejor allá". Dijo sentándose en la cama y acariciando la frente y los cabellos blancos

Moyashi le miró muy agotado y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Me sentí traicionado.

"Hablaré con el médico para que te dé una interconsulta". Dijo levantándose delicadamente y cerró la puerta tras él, enfrentándonos a los tres. "Necesito hablar con ustedes y aclarar unos puntos". Miró serio, observado que nadie viniera por el pasillo. "¿Qué ocurrió?". No respondimos. "Necesito saber qué ocurrió". Exigió, pero aun así no respondimos. "Por favor…". Bajo el tono y suspiró, viéndonos implorante. "Es importante saber que hiso para quedar en ese estado"

Tras una mirada entre ambos, fue Lavi el que decidió hablar, yo me puse a observar las reacciones del sujeto. "Hace casi cinco días tuvimos un enfrentamiento con akumas en la misión que nos trajo para acá. Kanda quedó muy mal herido y Allen lo curó". El rubio pareció ponerse rígido al oír de la curación. "Se cansó mucho porque también estuvo peleando". Volvió a hacer lo mismo, sabía algo sobre Allen y sus habilidades. "fuimos a descansar… y volvimos a ser atacados. Esta vez fue brutal y nos vimos superados por las circunstancias. Allen se enfrentó con nosotros a los akumas y… terminó así". Terminó débilmente.

"Qué ocurrió para quedar 'así' ". Dijo, fulminando a Lavi con la mirada.

Decidí interceder. "Sabemos de las inocencias que posee y que le consumen la energía". Esperé una indicación de entendimiento del rubio, que no me decepcionó, tras la cual continué. "Usó las inocencias de Daisya, Lavi y mía en la última contienda, aun estando convaleciente, por eso…". No pude terminar, porque golpeó con fuerza el muro.

"¿Me dicen que tres exorcistas capacitados, no lograron enfrentar a los akumas?". Siseo enojado

"Así es… no fuimos suficiente para…". Intervino mi hermano.

"¿Me están diciendo?". Comenzó a elevar el tono. "¿qué tres exorcistas con AÑOS EXORCISANDO NO PUDIERON CON UN COMBATE SENCILLO?"

Ninguno pudo rebatir eso y esperamos en silencio a que se recuperara un poco de su furia.

"Bueno, 'lo hecho, hecho está', pero espero que Allen sobreviva a su estupidez". Dijo en tono mordaz. "Por otro lado… Es fundamental que nada de esto se sepa".

Ahora le miramos de frente, atentos.

"Si alguien de la orden se entera de las habilidades de Allen, le forzaran para que continúe, gastándolo y llevándolo a un estado peor que el actual, o peor, se entera el conde y va tras él, por ser muy peligrosos para sus fines". No pude evitar imaginarme al moyashi débil en el suelo, muerto, como una muñeca rota, amenazado por sombras negras a su alrededor. "No es momento para decir más, pero deben jurarme que no comentarán nada de esta misión a nadie, si yo o Allen no damos la autorización".

No lo pensé dos veces. "Lo juro"

"Lo juro". Escuché de Lavi y de Daisya.

###

Al final, decidimos continuar con las misiones que nos mandaron por medio de Howard- señor dos puntos, para mí-. Yu fue mandado a Gdyna, Polonia, para investigar sucesos extraños y Lavi a Kosice, Eslovaquia, para hacer contacto con un agente que ayuda a la orden oscura. Yo por otro lado voy como escolta de vuelta a la sede europea, protegiendo al enano y al odiosos dos puntos.

En el tren nos estábamos despidiendo del albino.

"Cuídate moyashi, nos veremos quizás en un par de meses". Forzó una sonrisa Lavi.

"Tam… bien tú… Lavi". Aun le costaba hablar. Se veía tan apagado y delicado.

"Estoy recopilando chistes de varios lugares, ¡cuando termine te doy una copia del manuscrito!". Dije para pasar el momento incómodo. Sé que Lavi pensó lo mismo que yo de Allen, nos preguntamos si le volveremos a ver bien.

"Oi, moyashi. Será mejor que te recuperes pronto, que hablas muy despacio y cortado y así no podré comunicarme contigo mientras estoy en misión". Dijo Yu, sorprendiéndonos. Jamás llama cuando está en misión.

"Te lo… promet… to".

"¡Yo también te llamaré!". Secundo Lavi.

"Nos vamos, bájense ahora". Los echó 'dos puntos'.

No le deseo mal, pero espero que se caiga del tren.

###


End file.
